Les éclats Blancs
by pims-dana
Summary: L'avenir n'est pas une route toute tracée, on rencontre des obstacles, des personnes qui facilite la vie ou non. Ces éclats de vie font mal, font sourire. Apprendre à controler une bombe à retardement ce n'est pas facile. Synopsis à l'intérieur. UA.
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis – Introduction**

_**«** Tout ça ce n'est rien d'autre que des éclats, des lambeaux indicibles, oxydables. Que veux tu faire de ces choses qui finissent par disparaître? J'ai toujours cru que ma vie était un patchwork disparate dont les couleurs s'effaçaient au fil du temps. Mais j'ai toujours eu tort et il n'y à que toi qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Le monde n'est pas fait de morceaux, il est unique, c'est une toile que l'on tisse. Ensemble. **»**_

**C**ette histoire est vraiment très personnelle pour moi, elle est vraiment basée sur beaucoup de choses qui me touche de près. C'est pourquoi je qualifie cette histoire d'Univer Alternatif pur et dur, j'utilise les personnages de Bleach mais il n'y aura vraiment aucun élément surnaturel en lien avec les shinigamis, les arrancars ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est un drame, ne vous attendez pas à mourir de rire. J'utiliserai beaucoup de musique au cours de mes chapitres, que je citerai et que je vous conseille vivement d'écouter, ces musiques ont bercés l'écriture de mes chapitres.

À tout de suite,

_Pim's_


	2. Prélude  Undisclosed

_Aller un petit prélude pour vous mettre en jambes ! Le débute st un peu fouilli mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à le reprendre, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai un blocage dessus, mais dès que possible je le réécrit ! _

_Les phrase juste avant le début du texte m'appartiennent, Undisclosed est mon nom de copyright et aussi celui sous lequel je compte publier plus tard (oui oui l'espoir fait vivre !) Donc merci de ne pas prendre ces phrases. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. T'y touche, j'te bouffe. _

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

_Undisclosed_

**«** _J'ai souvent voulu aller trop vite, trop loin. J'ai continuer sans cesse à me bruler dans ces jeux dangereux. Mais un jour on finit par tomber. Ça fait mal. Mais on se relève. Parce qu'on est encore en vie._ **» - Undisclosed**

**E**lle avait le cou en sueur et ses bras se contractaient brusquement. Elle déposa le carton sur le sol et s'essuya le front. D'un mouvement expert elle saisit son cutter et découpa d'un seul coup le haut du carton. Elle perça les poches d'air faites pour protéger le produit à l'intérieur et en extirpa son contenu. La jeune fille releva ses cheveux sur sa nuque, laissant apparaître un tatouage.

_-Excusez moi mademoiselle, je cherche du charbon._

_-Au bout de l'allée madame._ Répondit tout de suite la jeune fille.

La vieille dame la remercia et elle recommença a faire ses courses pendant que la fille s'évertuait à bien remettre ses articles dans son rayon. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle casse ces foutus plats a gratin sinon elle risquait de se faire tuer par son chef de rayon. Elle passa a nouveau la main dans son cou et sortit les lourds plats en terre cuite.

Elle ne sentait pas les regard aiguisés posé sur elle. En haut dans les bureaux plusieurs personnes avait les yeux rivés sur cette fille. Les vitres teintées permettaient de voir toute la grande surface et la hauteur leur laissait une vue plongeante sur toutes les allées.

_-Vous êtes sure que c'est elle dont on vous as parler monsieur?_ Demanda un homme qui portait la chemise rouge à la couleur du magasin.

_-Oui c'est elle. Je doit la surveiller et jereviendrais vous voir dans deux jours si nous sommes sur de son cas._ Répondit l'homme en costume tiré a quatre épingle en face de lui.

_-Pourquoi vous souhaitez la rencontrer?_

_-Raison professionnelle. Je reviendrais vous voir._

L'homme sortit du bureau après avoir vivement serrer la main de l'homme. Il fixa son regard sur la jeune fille qui se battait avec son transpalette puis se dirigea vers sa berline noire. Il s'assit sur le siège en cuir et ouvrit le dossier dans son attaché case. Il le connaissait par cœur mais voulait encore le lire pour être bien sur. La jeune fille qu'il devait suivre lui apparaissait comme une excitée du travail, presque une hyperactive. Elle suivait des cours de lettres modernes dans la faculté de sa ville, en troisième année de licence, bossait en contrat étudiant dans une grande surface qui lui faisait souvent faire des heures supplémentaires et en plus de tout ça, elle suivait des cours d'anglais approfondis le soir. L'homme devait avouer qu'elle l'impressionnait, elle gérait sa vie d'une main de maitre et malgré son travail et ses cours elle trouvait le moyen de gérer son appartement qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami, et continuait de travailler sur les nombreux écrits qu'elle publiait très régulièrement sur internet sous le pseudo de Undisclosed. Bon d'accord elle était insomniaque et ne dormait que six heures par nuit tout au plus mais quand même.

Claymore Blaize l'impressionnait grandement. Orpheline depuis sa tendre enfance elle avait toujours vécue en orphelinat, puis en foyer de jeunes travailleurs. Maintenant a vingt et un ans ans elle gérait sa vie comme un adulte le ferais.

Il parcourut à la va vite les plusieurs autres pages, que des écrit de la jeune femme. Ses dissertations de linguistique, de littérature comparée, d'anglais spécifique, ses propres écrits. Il connaissait chaque mots, chaque déliés de ses « l », de ses « m », les barres sèches de ses « t » et de ses « p ». Chaque histoire lui revenait en mémoire, chaque sentiments lui avait donné la chair de poule, lui le colosse qui protégeait ses clients. Cette gamine avait du courage.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l était au environ de vingt heure quand Claymore quitta son travail, elle salua ses amis et alla prendre le tram pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne remarqua pas la berline garée juste en bas de chez elle. Heureusement pour l'homme dans la berline, l'appartement de la jeune fille possédait de grande baies vitrées qui donnaient sur tout son appartement en mezzanine.

Il la vie embrasser son petit ami, lui raconter sa journée. Ce soir là elle prépara un gratin. Vers minuit son petit ami se coucha, elle, elle se rendit dans le salon et écrivit jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Elle termina une dissertation et finalement se coucha vers quatre heures du matin. Elle se leva sur les coup de huit heures pour se préparer.

Et une nouvelle journée commençait. Claymore prit le tram bondé en grimaçant. Elle détestait tellement que tout le monde se presse autour d'elle, c'était si oppressant. Le mois de Janvier était encore glacial et elle suffoquait dans son manteau, les gens serrés autour d'elle.

Elle arriva à la fac, rouge et passablement énervée par ce voyage peu agréable. Elle retrouva ses amies dans l'amphithéâtre et sa mauvaise humeur passa rapidement. Tout comme la journée. Elle mangea un sandwich en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Sacha puis se rendit avec elle au travail. La plus jeune des deux habitait non loin du travail de Claymore.

_-Un jour tu va te tuer au travail Clay._

_-On verras bien. Pour l'instant je m'en sort, je met du fric de coté pour sortir mon bouquin tu le sais._ Fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

_-Pourquoi tu n'attends pas que ta notoriété sur internet fasse le buzz. Tu es déjà dans les plus hautes sphères de tout les sites possibles. Attends que quelqu'un te remarque._

_-Pas question, je vais finir mon bouquin et l'envoyer partout. Il y en aura bien un qui voudras de moi !_

_-D'une tête de mule comme toi? Pas sure !_

Claymore lui assena un coup de poing dans l'épaule et elles se mirent à rire. Parfois la vie était aussi simple qu'un éclat de rire. Toute sa vie ne c'était composé que d'éclats du passé, des choses, des morceaux de souvenirs, des objets. Que des lambeaux, elle avait vu tellement de gens passé, tellement de gens rentré dans sa vie pour en ressortir aussi vite qu'elle ne s'attachait plus a rien, ni a personne, ou alors il fallait percer cette carapace dure comme le diamant. Seul Sacha avait vraiment réussi, son petit ami avait réussi, avant .. Elle sentait sa carapace se refermer au fil du temps, comme si il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas mais elle n'avait pas la force de se battre. Elle c'était beaucoup trop battue par le passé.

Elle laissa son amie devant le magasin et se mit rapidement au travail après s'être changé. Trois heures après elle ressortait dans le froid mordant pour se diriger de nouveaux vers sa fac et vers ses cours du soir.

Elle se coucha au environ de trois heures, se collant a son petit ami, Ggio, qui dormait profondément. Elle se lova dans sa chaleur et leva les yeux vers le velux ouvert. Encore une journée de plus.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, voila, rien de très interessant mais après tout ce n'est qu'un prologue. <em>

_Alors concernant le choix de Ggio j'avais envie d'utiliser ce personnage parce que déja on le voit très peu et surtout parce que dans Bleach son caractère n'est pas vraiment entièrement défini ce qui laisse beaucoup de possibilité. Puis bon on va pas dire qu'il est dégueulasse à regarder, n'est ce pas? _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Pim's_


	3. Chapire Un Connexion

_Youpla, je publie rapidement ce premier chapitre histoire de ne pas trop vous laisser sur le carreau avec mon prélude trop court ! Dans ce chapitre je vais citer quelques textes que j'ai moi même écrit dont **Mémoire d'Acier**, c'est normal je n'avais pas envie de me creuser la tete, mais n'imaginez pas que je soit Claymore, ceci n'est pas une sorte d'autobiographie. Je cite la ville où j'habite seulement parce que je la connais bien, rien de plus. On met tous une part de nous dans nos personnages je l'avoue mais Claymore n'est moi que sous quelques infimes aspects. _

_Je n'ai rien de plus à raconter, à part qu'il ne faut pas vous habituez a cette rapidité de publication, désolée. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Crédits :<strong> Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. T'y touche, j'te bouffe. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Un<strong>

_Connexion_

**«** _On a des hauts, des bas. C'est jamais constant. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on s'aime. Enfin .. Je crois. _**_» - _**_**Undisclosed**_

**L**e lendemain elle faisait la fermeture du magasin, elle resta donc jusqu'à vingt heures. Une fois le magasin fermé et les allées rangées elle se dirigea vers son casier et fut surprise de voir son chef de rayon l'attendre a l'entrée des vestiaires.

_-Claymore venez avec moi je vous pries._

_-Excusez moi monsieur mais je doit rentrer, j'ai beaucoup de travail pour la fac._

_-Venez c'est important._ Ordonna le chef.

Claymore soupira et sentit ses avant bras la picoter. Qu'est ce qu'il allait encore lui arriver? Elle n'avait rien fait pourtant. Elle pria très fort pour qu'ils ne lui annonce pas son renvoi, elle avait trop besoin de son travail. Son chef la fit rentrer dans son bureau et elle fut très surprise d'y trouver le chef du magasin et un homme en costume battis comme une montagne juste à coté de lui. La jeune femme les salua rapidement et le grand chef, Monsieur Apporro lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Elle croisa nerveusement ses jambes en attendant qu'on lui annonce la fameuse nouvelle. Monsieur Apporo jeta un regard a l'homme en costume et au regard chatoyant et Claymore sentit soudain l'anguille sous roche. Qui était cet homme?

_-Claymore vous écrivez n'est ce pas? Vous êtes reconnue sur internet?_ Demanda nerveusement le grand chef.

_-Euh oui. Mais c'est d'ordre privé tout ça non? Vous ne devriez pas savoir cela._

_-La nouvelle que nous avons a vous annoncé concerne votre vie privée et votre vie dans notre entreprise._

_-Tournez pas autour du pot et dites moi tout._

_-Cet homme, Monsieur Kurosaki Ishin, souhaite vous embauchez, il veux que vous écriviez un livre pour certain de ses clients._

_-Quoi?_ S'étrangla la jeune femme.

Elle se tourna brusquement vers l'homme en question, ses cheveux virevoltant autour de son visage contracté. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette blague? Monsieur Kurosaki s'avança, elle fouilla son visage bienveillant et ne trouva aucune trace de sournoiserie dans ses yeux, ce qui la surpris.

_-Je suis une sorte d'agent pour mes clients, et mes plus gros clients m'ont contacté il y a peu de temps pour que je trouve quelqu'un qui puisse écrire un livre sur eux. C'est assez complexe et je ne peux pas tout vous dévoiler sans que vous ayez signer une clause de silence._

_-Je ne signe aucune clause tant que je n'en sais pas plus, mettez vous ça dans le crane._ Assena Claymore.

Les deux chefs furent estomaqués de sa réaction mais préférèrent ne pas intervenir. Ishin se pencha vers la jeune fille un sourire charmant collé au visage.

_-Je me doutais bien que vous aviez un caractère bien trempé, c'est ça qui m'a tout de suite interpellé dans vos écrits, cette force de vie._

_-Vous avez lu ce que j'ai fait?_ Balbutia Claymore.

_-J'ai lu tout les texte d'Undisclosed et aucun n'est mauvais ils sont tous d'une qualité extraordinaire. J'ai lu de votre plus petites nouvelles a votre très grand texte._

_-Vous .. Vous avez lu Mémoire D'Acier en entier? Il y a plus de 80 chapitres !_

_-J'ai en effet tout lu. Et ce que je veux vous proposer vous hissera enfin dans le monde de l'écriture à proprement parler._

_-Mais ?.. Il doit bien y avoir un mais dans tout ça._

_-En effet. Vous êtes vive, c'est appréciable. Mais vous aller devoir voyager, suivre mes clients dans leur vie de tous les jours, donc changer de pays, changer de ville._

_-Quitter Bordeaux? Mon travail, Ggio, Sacha? Mais ça va pas?_

_-Calmez vous Claymore. Ce travail vous rapporteras énormément que ce soit en notoriété ou au niveau de l'argent. Vous serez payer triple de ce que vous gagnez ici, vos billets d'avion pour rentrer ici vous serons offert, vous serez logée, nourrie, blanchie. Je vous laisse deux jours pour réfléchir, mes clients sont pressés._

_-Je .. Je vous répondrais dans deux jours. Venez chez moi. J'imagine que vous savez où c'est._

Il fit un léger signe de tête et la jeune femme se leva et partit rapidement sans demander son reste. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie qui lui ouvrit rapidement, très surprise de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Elles se posèrent dans le salon, une verre de jus d'orange dans la main.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es pale comme la mort._ S'inquiéta Sacha.

_-On viens de me proposer d'écrire un livre pour des gens connus Sach'._

_-Quoi? Mais tu devrais hurler de joie espèce de grande andouille !_

_-Ils veulent que je quitte Bordeaux, toi, Ggio. Je peux pas quitter ma vie ici, j'ai mis trop de temps à la construire._

_-Mais arrête Clay ! On parles de ton avenir là, tu pense vraiment que c'est ici que tu va réussir dans l'écriture ? Non. Il faut que tu acceptes ! On se téléphonera et comme tu gagnera plein de sous je viendrais te voir évidemment !_

Claymore se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux, l'engouement de sa meilleure amie lui permit rapidement de prendre une décision. Elle allait dire oui, son instinct lui disait que c'était la plus belle opportunité de sa vie.

_-Et Ggio?_ Grimaça Claymore.

_-Si il n'accepte pas que tu parte alors il ne te mérite pas._ Assena Sacha.

La jeune femme pria très fort pour que son petit ami l'aime assez pour la laisser partir.

Elle rentra chez elle les genoux en coton et se força à tout dire a son amant, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Il eut des éclats de voix, il fit la gueule, la secoua dans tout les sens en lui disant que c'était une mauvaise idée, puis il finit par comprendre qu'elle accepterais quoi qu'il arrive. Il accepta donc résigné, mais posa des conditions, qu'elle l'appellent tous les soirs et qu'ils se voient toutes les deux semaines. Ce ne serait pas facile mais elle voulait que leur couple survive, elle avait besoin de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>eux jours après comme prévu Monsieur Kurosaki frappa à la porte de son appartement, Claymore lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Elle le fit asseoir à la table du salon, le regard noir de Ggio planté dans ses omoplates. Il se doutait bien que l'ami de la jeune fille n'était pas très content de la laisser partir. Claymore semblait surexcitée, elle lui servit une tasse de café et manqua de tout renverser tellement ses mains tremblaient, l'homme se mit à rire. La jeune femme aima tout de suite sa façon de rire, il avait l'air si joyeux, si sincère.

_-J'imagine que votre réponse est oui vu votre niveau de stress!_ S'exclama – t – il.

_-Ne me vouvoyer pas ! Et évidemment que c'est oui !_

_-Bien, alors avant que tu puisse signer le contrat est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? Ce sont mes clients qui l'ont demander._

_-Allez y._

_-Ne me vouvoie pas non plus, appelle moi Ishin._ Il lui fuit un immense sourire. _Mes clients souhaitent te voir au préalable._

_-Pourquoi donc?_ Cracha le petit ami de la jeune femme.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Il lui tint tête et alla s'enfermer dans la cuisine, mécontent de tout ce qu'il se passait. Elle soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait toujours que ce soit elle qui se sacrifie pour sa carrière a lui? Elle reporta son attention sur Ishin qui semblait un peu gêner.

_-Tu sera exposée aux médias Claymore, ils sont connus et les médias leur filent le trains assez souvent._

_-Je voit, il ne faut pas que je fasse tache._

_-Ne te méprends pas !_ S'alarma Ishin.

_-T'en fait pas !_ S'amusa – t – elle. _J'ai l'habitude ! Bon comment on fait alors pour qu'ils me voient? Je les verrais?_

_-Ils préfèrent garder l'anonymat avant que le contrat soit établi. J'ai mon ordinateur sur moi et une connexion sécurisée. Ils veulent juste te voir un peu._

Claymore débarrassa la table pour qu'il ai la place de poser son ordinateur assez volumineux. Il l'alluma et brancha une clé 3g dessus. La connexion fut un peu lente et lui permit d'aller se recoiffer. Elle était un peu nerveuse, c'était comme passer un casting, elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était écrivain, elle n'était pas faites pour être sous les feux de rampe et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait peur. Soudain elle entendit Ishin parler en anglais et elle descendit les marches et se mit dans l'angle mort de la caméra.

_-Au fait ils sont combien? Il y a des filles?_ Demanda – t – elle rapidement.

_-Que des garçons._ Il se remit a parler en anglais. _Elle est là, je lui laisse ma place._

_-D'accord._ Fit une voix harmonieuse et légèrement grave depuis l'ordinateur.

Claymore sentit son stress augmenter a l'entente de cette voix fière et sure d'elle. Ses mains se mirent a trembler et Ishin lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Elle souffla doucement par le nez et prit son courage a deux mains pour passer dans le champ de la caméra.

De l'autre coté de la connexion la tension aussi était palpable. Pas seulement parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient de l'apparence de cette fille qui allait vivre longtemps avec eux, mais aussi parce que tout le monde n'était pas d'accord pour qu'une fille, une écrivaine coincée selon les dire de certain, vivent avec eux tout court.

Il eut un bruit de tissus et ils fixèrent tous l'écran légèrement pixelisé. Les carrés s'effacèrent et une silhouette passa devant l'écran. Svelte, voilà tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Enfin le visage se stabilisa et ils purent l'admirer à loisir. Quelqu'un retint une exclamation.

_-Je vous présente Claymore Blaize._

La fameuse Claymore en question les laissa sans voix. Elle portait de longs cheveux blancs ivoires, retenu en chignon sur sa nuque, de longues mèches s'échappant sur ses épaules, tombant en dehors du champ de la caméra. Son visage taille à la serpe, légèrement anguleux au niveau des pommettes, était sans aucun doute possible, charmant. Ses yeux bleus presque blancs laissait voir tout ce qu'elle pensait, une parfaite eau limpide, où ils lisaient peur, angoisse, excitation, fierté. Sa bouche rosée et fine se tordit dans un sourire, un fossette fendit sa joue droite. Elle souffla sur sa frange dans un geste de stress et recoiffa ses cheveux, laissant entrevoir un tatouage sur son avant bras gauche.

Une voix grave retentit soudain dans la pièce où se trouvait Claymore. Elle leva les yeux vers quelque chose qui semblait en hauteur et de la douleur contracta tout son visage. Elle se leva précipitamment et Ishin repris sa place.

_-Désolé. Le petit ami de Claymore n'est pas très d'accord pour qu'elle parte._

_-De toute façon on veux pas d'elle !_ S'exclama l'un des garçons que quelqu'un fit taire d'un coup sur le dessus du crane.

_-Fait lui son contrat._ Ordonna la voix mi grave.

En entendant ça Claymore délaissa Ggio et ne put s'empêcher de passer derrière Ishin et de saluer l'écran noir. Elle leur fit cette fois un sourire sincère et pétillant.

_-Vous ne le regretterez pas._ Conclut – elle dans un anglais parfait.

_-J'espère._

La connexion se coupa sur ces mots qui avait durement claqués, une voix grave et rauque les avait presque craché sur Claymore. Elle sentit une coulée de sueur froide glissé dans son dos. Apparemment elle n'était pas attendue par tout le monde. Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise et regarda vers la mezzanine, mais Ggio n'était plus là. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent brutalement. Est ce qu'un jour on pourrais faire simple concernant son cas? Juste un tout petit peu.

_-Ne t'en fait pas, ils sont très gentils._

_-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tout le monde est heureux de me voir débarquer._

_-N'ai crainte, quand ils te connaitront ils verront qu'ils ne se sont pas trompé. Je me suis permis de leur envoyer tout ce que tu as écrit. Je ne sais pas si ils ont eu le temps de les lire mais je pense qu'ils seront touché par ce que tu fait._

_-Merci, vraiment._ Soupira la jeune femme.

_-Pas de soucis. J'ai le contrat sur moi._ Il sortit une grosse liasse de feuilles.

_-Tout ça?_

Claymore se laissa encore plus tomber sur sa chaise, elle qui détestait la paperasse elle était servie. Elle appela Sacha afin qu'elle vienne consulter le contrat, elle était en troisième année de droit juridique, elle pouvait l'aider a vérifier si le contrat était en règle. Elle raccrocha son téléphone et commença à survoler les paragraphes. Elle en trouva beaucoup qui concernait la confidentialité et le rapport a son image.

_-La confidentialité m'a l'air primordiale pour eux a ce que je voit._

_-Oh oui. Mais ne t'en fait pas tu ne seras pas non plus forcé au silence, tu devras juste te taire concernant leur vies. Mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'en parler a des personnes de confiance, comme cette Sacha ou Ggio._

_-Je suis un peu chamboulée .._

Ishin se leva et rangea son ordinateur. Il pressa l'épaule de la jeune femme qui était perdue. Elle avait eu si peu de temps pour se préparer a tout ça. Elle imaginait déjà toutes les procédures qu'elle allait devoir faire pour son travail, ses cours, et tout le reste.

_-Je m'occupe de tout ne t'en fait pas. Va faire les magasins pour partir, prépare ta valise, profite de Ggio. Je m'occupe de ton travail, de ta fac. Lit ton contrat et fait le moi parvenir a cette adresse._ Il lui tendit une carte de visite.

_-Mais .._

_-Pas de mais. Tu es ma nouvelle protégée, je veux que tu soit en forme pour les rencontrer._

_-D'accord, d'accord. Je part quand et où?_

_-Lundi prochain, je t'enverrais les horaires par e – mail. Pour New York._

_-Nom de Dieu .._ Souffla – t – elle, incapable d'encaisser le choc.

Ishin émit un petit rire et lui tapota la tête. Il lui fit quelques dernière recommandations puis la laisse finalement tranquille. Elle passa sur le balcon et s'alluma une cigarette, elle recracha la fumée qui se développa paresseusement dans l'air piquant. C'était si dur à avaler tout ça. Ça allait bien trop vite pour elle.

En moins de trois jours elle venait de trouver un travail qui allait la propulser dans le seul milieu qu'elle voulait atteindre, l'écriture. Mais a quel prix le payait – elle ? Elle allait devoir se séparer de ses amis, de son pays, de son petit ami. Le choc la laissa fatiguée, tellement fatiguée que cette nuit là après le départ de Sacha qui avait emporter avec elle le contrat, elle alla se coucher près de Ggio et s'endormit profondément. Elle dormit plus de huit heures.

* * *

><p><em>Bon voila ce sera tout pour ce soir mais au moins ce chapitre pose les bases du départ de toute mon histoire et aussi un peu sur la personnalité de Claymore, de Sacha et de Ggio. Je sais que Ishin est légèrement OC mais si on enlève le coté complètement gaga et allumé quand il est sérieux en mode ex - capitaine - shinigami - qui - envoi - du - feu - de - Dieu il est super sérieux ! Je m'égare ... <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimer ! _

_Pim's_


	4. Chapitre Deux New York City

****Vraiment désolée de publier aussi tardivement, avec les partiels, l'autre site sur lequel je publie, ma vie sentimentale un peu compliquée (mais qui m'inspire beaucoup ^^') j'ai eu du mal à tout gérer de front je l'avoue. Mais promis je ne mettrais plus autant de temps à publier.

Profitez bien :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits :<strong> Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Deux <strong>

New York City

**« ** _Maintenant je sais qui m'aime le plus entre toi et elle. Ouvre les yeux, c'est quand tu pense que tout va bien que tout s'effondre._ **»** - _**Undisclosed**_

**L**e lundi arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de Claymore, l'aéroport de Bordeaux était surpeuplé à cette heure de la journée. Elle tenait sa grosse valise d'une main et ses billets dans l'autre. Ggio ne c'était pas déplacé pour lui dire au revoir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une journée de cours, c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Sacha tenait sa seconde valise et cherchait des yeux le guichet pour enregistrer ses bagages.

Elles trouvèrent rapidement et l'enregistrement se fit dans les plus brefs délai lorsque l'hôtesse vit le nom sur le billet, apparemment Claymore était une cliente importante. La jeune femme laissa partir ses valises et les deux amies se promenèrent dans l'aéroport en attendant l'heure de l'embarquement. Elles étaient nostalgique, ça faisait presque quatre ans qu'elles n'avaient pas été séparées plus d'une semaine, et aujourd'hui elles étaient bien incapable de savoir quand est ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir se revoir. Les deux bordelaises avaient passé la semaine a faire les magasins pour Claymore, cette dernière c'était permis une folie avec sa prime de départ et c'était acheter un nouvel ordinateur flambant neuf afin de pouvoir communiquer en live avec Sacha et Ggio. Les deux amies avaient aussi changer leur forfait pour passer en international afin de s'appeler et de s'envoyer des sms le plus souvent possible.

Maintenant que l'heure approchait a grand pas Claymore était stressé et extrêmement triste. Quitter cette ville revenait a quitter tout ces liens si puissants qu'elles avaient eu tant de mal à créer. Son cœur se déchirait, mais elle devait penser a son avenir. A cette fabuleuse opportunité, celle qu'on n'a qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et qu'il faut saisir au vol. Sacha lui pressa la main. Pour elle aussi c'était dur mais elle savait que si elle ne la poussait pas à le faire personne ne le ferait, surement pas Ggio. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ce garçon alors ça l'arrangeait bien que Claymore s'éloigne quelque temps de lui.

Le vol fut annoncé et Claymore dut quitter son amie, après mainte embrassades elle réussit enfin à la lâcher les larmes aux yeux et a embraquer. Elle traversa le long couloir d'embarquement et arriva devant l'hôtesse qui vérifia son billet.

_-Mademoiselle Blaize nous vous attendions ! Venez avec moi je vais vous montrer votre place._

Elle haussa un sourcil mais suivit la dame. Elle traversa les couloirs de la classe économique puis passa en première classe. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux quand on lui désigna le siège qui lui était réserver.

_-Vous êtes sure que c'est ma place?_

_-Évidemment, votre agent à été clair la dessus._

Claymore s'affaissa sur le siège moelleux, complètement choquée. Ishin avait fait les choses en grand, la première classe, non mais n'importe quoi. Elle sentit son souffle se couper en se rendant compte dans quoi elle venait de s'embarquer. Elle allait quitter la France. Ses racines.

_-Vous désirez quelque chose mademoiselle._

_-De l'eau s'il vous plait_. Articula Claymore._ Combien de temps dure le vol?_

_-Onze heures, nous ferons escale à Paris mais ne vous en faites pas nous prendrons en charge vos bagages, vous n'aurez qu'a changer d'avion. Ensuite nous atterrirons a l'aéroport Kennedy a New York aux environ de minuit._

_-Merci._

La jeune femme soupira et serra un peu plus fort son écharpe autour de son cou, elle avait l'odeur de Sacha et Ggio. Merde elle partait, vers son futur et son nouveau travail mais a quel prix? Elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et passa tout son temps a regarder le sol. Toutes ces maisons, si petites, ses paysages si diverses.

Elle changea à Paris mais ne s'en rendit presque pas compte. C'était comme si elle évoluait dans du coton, tout semblait étouffé, aseptisé. On la conduisit une seconde fois en première classe et une fois que l'Océan Atlantique défila sous ses yeux elle s'endormit. Quitter le monde si douillet qu'elle c'était façonné n'était pas chose aisée mais elle c'était toujours battu pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait laisser tomber son plus grands rêves.

La nuit s'étendait sur New York City lorsqu'enfin l'avion amorça sa descente. La jeune femme fut éblouie par cette ville emplie de lumière et de vie même la nuit. Les buildings reflétaient les phrases de voitures, les illuminations de Noël étaient encore accrochées un peu partout. On aurait dit une fourmilière géante dont les voitures étaient les habitantes.

Claymore alla récupérer ses valises et se traina dans l'immense hall de l'aéroport, les hauts parleurs crachotaient des informations en continu mais elle ne les entendaient pas. Elle était soufflée, voilà elle était au États Unis, à New York.

Encore secouée elle déverrouilla son téléphone et appela Sacha même s'il devait être six heures du matin en France. Son amie décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

_-J'y suis Sacha._

_-Alors c'est comment?_ Demanda surexcitée la blonde.

_-C'est .. Super beau de nuit, de jour je sais pas. Là j'attends que quelqu'un vienne me trouver. Je vais te laisser je suis fatiguée par ce vol. J'étais en première classe Sacha !_

_-Oh putain! La chance ! Y'a intérêt que moi aussi je soit en première classe quand je viendrais !_

_-T'en fait pas pour ça_ ! Rit Claymore_. Je te rappelle, bisous !_

_-Prends soin de toi !_

Elle raccrocha et remit son téléphone dans sa poche. Après quelque minutes elle vit enfin Ishin émerger dans la foule et lui faire de grand signe, il portait une pancarte a son nom mais la secouait dans tout les sens plutôt que de la brandir. Il se rua vers elle et empoigna sa plus grosse valise. Il lui fit la bise et la mena dehors où une berline noire coincée devant une autre les attendaient en ronronnant.

_-Désolé du retard mais la circulation dans New York c'est pas du gâteau._

_-Je m'en doute !_

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Claymore salua le chauffeur qui lui fit un sourire un peu crispé, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son rétroviseur. Elle haussa les épaules et resserra son écharpe et son bonnet. La voiture démarra et la berline coincée derrière eux pu aussi partir à leur suite. Le conducteur s'enfonça lentement dans le trafic serré de la ville.

_-Alors où on va?_

_-Pour l'instant je t'emmène à l'hôtel tu doit être fatiguée par ce vol. Ensuite demain soir je te présenterait l'agent des garçons._

_-Parce que tu n'es pas leur seul agent?_

_-Et non !_ Son portable sonna soudain_. Excuse moi. Allo?_ Il se mit à parler en anglais._ Alors qu'en pensez vous? Elle vous plait?_

_-C'est eux?_ S'exclama Claymore?

Ishin lui fit oui de la tête et lui désigna la voiture noire laquée qui les suivait. Oh mon dieu, ils étaient derrière elle, ils l'avaient vu sans qu'elle puisse les voir. Son esprit se mit a batailler entre l'énervement et le stress. Pourquoi fallait – il qu'on lui fasse des cachotteries? Elle avait quitté son pays pour eux ça ne leur suffisait pas?

_-Oui nous allons à l'hôtel .. Quoi? Vous êtes sur?_ Il eut un silence. _Bien. Mais? Claymore qu'est ce que tu fait?_

La jeune fille venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre en grand et avait passé la tête par l'ouverture. Ses longs cheveux lui fouettèrent violemment le visage, elle se contorsionna et sortit tout son buste malgré le froid qui lui frigorifiait déjà les cils. Elle chercha à voir quelque chose dans la voiture derrière elle mais rien n'y fait, les vitre étaient vraiment bien teintées. Elle plissa ses beaux yeux en amandes et put voir trois silhouettes grâce a la lumière d'un réverbère qui avait laissé entré un tout petit éclat de lumière dans l'habitacle si noir. Mais rien de plus, la voiture dans laquelle elle était accéléra et elle perdit de vue la seconde berline.

Claymore rentra et referma rapidement la vitre, essoufflée et un tant soit peu énervée. Ishin la regardait, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_-Quoi?_ Cracha – t – elle._ J'aime pas les cachotteries._

_-Tu es vraiment incroyable !_ S'amusa l'homme._ Ils te parleront ce soir via internet._

_-Que ..? Quoi?_

_-Je te donnerais ma clé 3g avec la connexion sécurisée._

_-Non mais c'est quoi ces mecs? Au secours ! Dans quoi je me suis foutue ?_ Demanda – t – elle en agitant les bras désespérée.

Ishin retint à grand peine son rire et Claymore ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Après une heure de trajet ils arrivèrent devant un hôtel prestigieux et une nouvelle fois la jeune fille se dit qu'il ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié. Ishin la mena dans sa chambre qui devait faire presque la superficie de son appartement à Bordeaux. Ça devenait complètement délirant toute cette histoire. L'homme l'abandonna là, pressé par le temps, lui laissant sa clé internet et son numéro de téléphone.

Claymore s'avança dans la pièce laissant ses valises près du lit immense. Elle avait juste envie d'une bonne douche brulante. La jeune femme se rendit dans la salle d'eau après avoir pris sa trousse de toilette et fut abasourdie de voir le luxe de la baignoire. Le marbre blanc et crème était magnifique et doux sous les doigts. Elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau chaude et laissa ses pensées l'emporter. Elle avait déjà quelques phrases en tête pour le début de son histoire. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir commencer à écrire, ses doigts la démangeait déjà.

Après une heure dans l'eau, elle se sécha rapidement, enfila un débardeur et un short et préféra laisser sécher ses cheveux à l'air libre. Elle s'alluma une cigarette pendant que son ordinateur se mettait en route. La jeune femme coinça la clope entre ses lèvres et brancha la clé 3g sur le port USB. Elle se posa à la fenêtre et regarda le flot rapide de voiture se déverser dans l'avenue en bas de son hôtel.

_-Hello? Il y'a quelqu'un ici?_ Demanda soudain une voix grave un peu métallique.

Claymore sursauta et se rendit compte qu'une conversation c'était ouverte sur son écran d'ordinateur, le fond noir contenait un petit carré à droite qui représentait son lit vide. Elle souffla sa cigarette et se positionna devant l'ordinateur.

Deux garçons se tenaient derrière l'écran, ils virent apparaître la jeune femme, une cigarette entre ses lèvres pales, ses longs cheveux blancs gouttaient sur son visage et son débardeur bleu. Une tasse se fracassa quelque part dans le noir de son écran et la jeune femme entendit clairement un juron.

_-Bonsoir !_ Commença Claymore. _Désolée je regardait la vue._

_-Tu n'était jamais venu à New York?_

_-Non, j'avais jamais pris l'avion à vrai dire._

Elle tira une latte et laissa la fumée s'élevée dans l'air, elle pria pour que l'alarme incendie ne se déclenche pas.

_-Tu n'es pas fatiguée par ton voyage?_ Demanda la voix chaude qui avait un don évident pour apaiser les gens.

_-Elle est insomniaque blaireau, Ishin l'a mis dans le dossier._ Clama une voix hargneuse à l'arrière plan.

_-La ferme, je fait la conversation. Désolé, il n'est pas très agréable ce soir._

_-Pas de soucis, j'imagine que se voir imposé quelqu'un qui va vous suivre partout et écrire sur votre vie ne peut pas plaire a tout le monde. Ça vous à été imposé a ce que j'ai cru comprendre en plus non?_ S'enquit la blanche.

_-Pas vraiment, personnellement je trouve que ça peut être une bonne idée mais certaine personne sont dérangée par ça. Mais bon on verras bien ce que ça donneras, tu sais on à l'habitude d'être suivit partout._

_-J'imagine ouais._

_-ça m'étonnerait._ Claqua la seconde voix.

_-Bon écoutes mon grand si t'es pas content que je vienne t'a qu'a pas venir devant cet écran et aller te plaindre a ton agent, moi on m'a proposé j'ai dit oui mais pour écrire sur vous, pas pour me faire traiter comme de la merde compris?_ S'emporta Claymore en écrasant sa cigarette sur le cendrier proche d'elle.

Il eut un silence de mort de l'autre coté de l'écran, une insulte fut lancée dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas et une porte claqua violemment. Claymore soupira et allait fermer son ordinateur quand la voix rassurante retentit.

_-Hey attends je suis encore là moi !_

_-Oh pardon. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver ainsi, mais j'avoue que tout ça n'est pas facile pour moi, je n'ai pas non plus besoin qu'on me mène la vie dure._

_-Ne t'en fait pas il est très caractériel en ce moment. Tu as un accent sublime au fait, félicitation on ne penserais pas que tu es française._

_-Merci, toi aussi on sent à peine que tu es d'une autre nationalité._ Ricana la jeune femme.

_-Oh félicitation t'a réussi à l'entendre !_

_-Attends tu me prends pour qui?_

_-Une peroxydée ?_ Plaisanta la voix.

_-Presque, presque._ Chantonna Claymore.

Elle eut un grand sourire et bascula d'avant en arrière en continuant de discuter avec le jeune homme derrière la caméra. Il ne voulut lui révéler que son age qui était de vingt trois ans, mais bon ça ne l'avançait pas des masses. Vers trois heures du matin ils se dirent au revoir et Claymore éteignit son ordinateur après avoir envoyer un mail a son petit ami et se glissa dans les draps frais de son lit. Elle posa sa main sur son front, la France lui manquait déjà, et son crane la martelait. Ça allait être dur, elle le savait très bien.

* * *

><p>Youpla ! Voilà l'arrivée de Claymore à New York. Pourquoi New York me demanderez vous? Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai toujours réver d'y aller et comme je connais assez bien cette ville et son histoire c'est un point positif et puis c'est une grande ville tout peut y arriver ;)<br>Tenez faites moi des propositions concernant les fameux clients d'Ishin j'aimerais bien savoir à qui vous penser !

J'espère que vous avez aimer, commentez :D  
><strong><em>Pim's<em>**


	5. Chapitre Trois Burning Skies

****Je publie rapidement parce que je suis vraiment trop à la bourre et que ce sont des chapitres assez courts, et aussi pour rattraper le retard que j'ai pris sur ce site par rapport à l'autre ou je publie.

Attention quelques révélations dans ce chapitre. J'aimerai rappeller que cette histoire est un drame donc que je suis par avance désolée si tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait pour les couples qui vont se former, mais c'est comme ça la vie c'est pas facile surtout en couple ;) Je rapelle souvent que c'est un drame parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire donc ne vous attendez pas à la même chose que dans mes précédents textes.

Aller bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Trois<strong>

Burning Skies

_**«** Je sentirais toujours ce poids dans le creux de mon ventre, parce qu'on se fait baiser par la vie et on n'y peut rien. Alors bat toi.** » - Undisclosed**_

_**L**_e lendemain soir Claymore fut heureuse de retrouver Ishin dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle avait passé sa journée dans les taxis à parcourir la ville en long en large en travers pour mémoriser les rues. Heureusement pour elle, la jeune fille possédait une très bonne mémoire des rue et un sens de l'orientation inné. Ainsi elle pourrait très facilement se promener dans la grande ville.

Ishin lui fit la bise et l'emmena dans un salon privé où elle trouva un homme tiré à quatre épingle assis dans un siège confortable, un jeune homme roux se tenait derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur elle. On ne pouvait pas le louper avec sa silhouette dégingandée et ses cheveux flamboyants. Claymore s'assit en face de lui comme lui indiquait Ishin. Elle serra la main de l'homme qui ne prit pas la peine de se présenter. Dès qu'elle toucha sa peau glaciale, elle sentit que cet homme avait quelque chose de mauvais au fond de lui, son sourire de serpent ne la rassura pas.

_-Je suis très content de vous voir. Nous vous attendions avec impatience ! Je pense que ce projet va nous permettre beaucoup de choses ! Vous avez lu le contrat en détails?_

_-Je l'ai fait lire et relire par une amie dans le droit, elle me dit que tout est en règle. J'ai évidemment très bien compris que la discrétion est ce que vous attendez le plus de moi, après l'écriture du livre._

_-A ce propos nous avons des exigences a ce sujet._

Claymore plissa un peu la bouche. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui dicte comment écrire. Elle serra un peu les poings mais le laissa continuer. Bizarrement elle avait soudain envie de lui hurler dessus, mais elle se maitrisa. Sa tendance à s'emporter beaucoup trop vite faisait un peu trop souvent surface a son goût. Elle avait le sang chaud, certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agresser celui qui allait être son employeur. Quoi que .. Avec sa tète de serpent a sonnettes il avait l'air vicieux et presque malhonnête.

_-Nous ne voulons pas quelque chose d'édulcorée ni de trop fantasmé, quelque chose de vrai, quelque peu romancé, mais qui colle à la réalité que vous aller vivre avec eux. Nous voulons quelque chose qui ressemble a tout ce que vous avez écrit auparavant, de la réalité, même si elle ne fait pas plaisir, même si elle brise des codes._ Compléta Ishin.

Un sourire radieux s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Son agent avait percé a jour ses textes avec une certaine facilité, voilà ce qu'elle donnait dans ses textes, la vérité sans fard, toute nue. Peut être romançait – elle la chose parfois mais souvent elle voulait frapper les gens par la dureté de la réalité qui touchait chacun de ses lecteurs tous les jours. Elle se pencha vers l'homme, ses yeux si transparent le faisant frisonner.

_-Merci, c'est le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire._

_-Ravi !_ Intervint le second agent. _Je vais m'entretenir avec Monsieur Kurosaki attendez nous ici._ Ordonna l'agent en sortant accompagné du français.

Claymore resta seule avec le jeune homme roux qui n'avait pas décoché un mot. Elle se balança sur son siège décollant deux de ses quatre pied du sol. Elle laissa trainer son regard sur le second habitant de la pièce, la patience n'étant pas sa qualité première, elle se décida à parler la première.

_-Salut ! Pourquoi tu es là toi?_ Demanda – t – elle, enjouée.

_-Salut, je suis venu pour te voir évidemment !_

Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle bascula trop fort en arrière et son siège se renversa, lui tirant un cri aiguë. Elle se redressa brusquement par dessus le siège renversé et pointa son doigt sur le roux qui semblait au bord de la crise de rire.

_-Mais c'est toi ! Putain c'est avec toi que j'ai causé hier !_

_-Oui c'est moi. Tu as une bonne mémoire auditive !_

_-Te fou pas de moi espèce de taré ! J'aime pas être surprise !_

Cette fois il se mit à rire et s'avança vers elle. Claymore resta légèrement vexée puis le rire du jeune homme se propagea vers elle et ses griefs contre lui s'envolèrent. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, la situation était si .. Incongrue. Elle n'imaginait pas du tout son interlocuteur d'hier ainsi, elle ne l'avait pas imaginé tout court, alors le voir là devant elle lui avait fait un grand choc. Il n'avait pas l'air du tout snob comme la plupart des stars, il avait l'air simple, drôle. C'est ainsi qu'elle l'avait ressenti hier et elle le ressentait encore aujourd'hui en parcourant ses traits si fins, si harmonieux.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever malgré leur fou rire. Claymore remarqua qu'elle faisait presque une tète de moins que lui que lui et pressa sa main dans la sienne.

_-Je suis très contente de te rencontrer._

_-Moi aussi Claymore, tu es encore plus ravissante en vrai que par webcam !_

_-Merci mais appelle moi Clay, on va se voir souvent alors c'est plus court. Et moi comment je doit t'appeler?_

_-Ichigo. Tout court._

_-Et bien Ichigo tout court permet moi de te dire que j'ai hâte de commencer à travailler avec toi et tes petits camarades !_

_-Ils sont pas vraiment petits mis à part un !_ Rit le rouquin.

_-Quoi c'est des basketteurs?_ Demanda Claymore en relevant son fauteuil.

_-Trop feignants pour ça !_

_-Oh génial, moi qui suit insomniaque je vais me faire chier._

_-T'inquiète moi je me lève tôt._

_-Tant mieux !_ Clama la jeune femme._ Alors je vais vivre avec vous?_

_-Toutes les deux semaine tu vivras avec deux de nous quatre. On habite pas au même endroit pour être un peu tranquille donc voilà, on auras garde partagé._

_-Oh génial, je suis une enfant du divorce ! J'espère que j'aurais le double de cadeau a mon anniversaire !_

_-Compte la dessus !_

Ils se mirent à rire de nouveau et Ichigo s'installa dans le fauteuil près de celui de Claymore. Il adorait déjà cette fille, pétillant de vie. Ça le changeait un peu de voir de la vie chez quelqu'un. Cette ville grise et froide l'étouffait, il avait l'impression que la jeune femme était le rayon de soleil qui allait illuminer son hiver morose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>_près on entrevue plus que prometteuse avec l'agent de Ichigo, qui soit dit en passant s'appelait Gin Ichimaru, Claymore remonta dans sa chambre avec la promesse que le lendemain elle rencontrerait les autres.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait surement encore la réveillé donc elle raccrocha rapidement et préféra lui envoyer un mail plus tard. Elle composa ensuite celui de son petit ami. Il sonna dans le vide un bon moment avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à décrocher.

_-Ouais allo?_

_-Coucou mon chéri ! Ça va?_

_-Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ici?_

Claymore leva les yeux aux ciel, la conversation semblait mal partie. Elle soupira et passa l'éponge sur ses propos déplacés, comme d'habitude. Ils se parlèrent a bâtons rompus plusieurs minutes puis Ggio coupa court a la conversation pour retourner se coucher. Elle balança son portable rageusement sur le lit et alluma son mac. Ce qu'elle pouvait être conne des fois ! Elle brancha la clé 3g mais personne ne vint lui parler malgré la webcam allumée. Elle haussa les épaules et envoya un mail a Sacha. Elle repoussa un peu son ordinateur après une heure à écrire un de ses textes et prit une nouvelle cigarette.

_-T'es encore là toi?_ Demanda une voix glaciale depuis l'ordinateur.

Claymore ne sursauta qu'a peine, elle avait entendu le frottement des pieds sur le sol. Elle tira une nouvelle latte, tentant de se calmer. Elle tourna nonchalamment ses yeux vers l'écran comme si elle fixait la personne de l'autre côté.

_-Va falloir t'y habituer chéri, je vais vivre avec vous pendant beaucoup de temps. Le temps d'écrire un livre, et ça ne s'écrit pas en deux semaines. Désolée pour toi._

_-Ichigo n'aurait pas du te rencontrer._

_-Malheureusement pour toi il l'a fait. Elle souffla sa fumée dans l'air. Pourquoi je semble te gêner à ce point? Il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas que je découvre pour que je l'écrive ensuite dans mon bouquin?_

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut équivoque, elle avait visé juste, très juste même. A un tel point que la conversation se termina brutalement, dans un claquement d'ordinateur. Elle ricana et coupa la webcam. Elle se promena ensuite beaucoup sur internet puis partit à la recherche d'informations sur Ichigo et ses acolytes.

En entrant seulement son nom elle tomba sur des site parlant d'auteurs japonais, des peintres mais rien qui ne s'approchait du jeune homme. Elle chercha ensuite à mettre un mot après. Claymore chercha un détail qui pourrait l'aider. Elle fouilla ses souvenirs et se souvint l'avoir souvent entendu et vu frapper machinalement sur ses cuisses un rythme lent. Si elle ajoutait batterie?

L'attente ne fut pas longue et la pèche fructueuse, plus de 95 000 réponses rien qu'avec ces deux mots sur Google. Elle fouina sur Youtube et trouva rapidement son trésor, Ichigo jouant de la batterie. Et bientôt le nom de son groupe lui sauta aux yeux.

Mais oui bon sang ! Elle en avait déjà entendu parler. Putain elle allait écrire un livre sur les Burning Skies ! Le groupe de garçons australiens aux multiples disques d'ors, aux milliers de fans, qui avait affolé toute une génération avec ses chansons punk rock ! Mais c'était quoi ce gros délire? Mais n'importe quoi! Certes elle n'avait jamais écouté leur chansons, certes elle n'avait jamais fait attention à leurs têtes, mais merde elle connaissait leur notoriété. Elle connaissait leur célébrité et à quel point tout ce qu'il faisaient était bons ! C'était pas une blague ! Elle aurait voulut fouiller internet mais la jeune femme préféra éteindre directement son ordinateur. Elle ne devait pas avoir de préjugés sur eux, pas avant de les avoir suivit dans leur vie quotidienne sinon le livre et sa réalité en pâtirait. Elle ne préférait pas les connaître via les médias qui de toute façon déformait toujours la vérité.

Claymore alla poser son ordinateur sur la grande table qui trônait dans la pièce et se coucha, le cerveau en ébullition.

* * *

><p><em>Youpla ! Alors que pensez vous de ces nouveaux personnages? Vous vous y attendiez? Donc voila dans ce petit chapitre on en apprends un peu plus sur Claymore et son futur travail ;)<br>J'ai vraiment voulu mettre Gin parce que je trouve que ce personnage a du potentiel suffit de trouver comment l'exploiter (ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire vu sa psychologie Oo)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimer, commentez :D !  
><strong>Pim's<strong>_


	6. Chapitre Quatre No Time To Waste

****Aller un autre chapitre dans la foulée, vous aller enfin connaître les autres membres du groupe ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a crée spécialement pour mon histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Quatre<strong>

_ No Time To Waste_

**«** _Tes yeux d'or le long de mon cou, cette part d'ombre en toi. Paralysie, les nerfs à vif. Les étés indiens brillent loin derrière nous ._** » - _Undisclosed_**

_**C**_laymore arpentait les rues de l'immense ville un grand sourire aux lèvres, les bras chargé de sac avec des noms plus prestigieux les uns que les autres inscrit dessus. Elle avait fait des folies dans les plus grand magasin de New York, elle voulait trouver une tenue qui impressionnerait les garçons qu'elle allait rencontrer ce soir.

Elle décida d'aller tester les starbuck café, se prit un moka noisette et alla se promener dans Central Park. Elle avait envie de rire et décida donc d'appeler Sacha.

_-Allo ?_

_-Sacha devine où je suis là?_ S'amusa Claymore.

_-Tu boit un Cosmopolitan dans un grand bar de NY ! Comme dans Sex And The City?_

_-Non ça c'est pour un autre soir, avec toi !_ Elle rit._ Là je suis dans Central Park avec un café et j'ai fait folie dans les grand magasins !_

_-T'a trouvé une tenue pour ce soir?_

_-Je t'enverrais la photo tout à l'heure quand je serais prête tu verras c'est une merveille ! Alors Bordeaux, la fac? T'a vu Ggio?_

_-écoute mes prof vont finir par me tuer et mon mémoire avance doucement mais surement. J'ai réussi à avoir le juge Martignon, j'ai pris rendez vous avec lui !_

_-C'est génial Sacha !_

L'exclamation de Claymore lui valut plusieurs regards surpris des passants. Elle s'en moquait, elle parlait français personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'elle disait et puis de toute façon qui s'intéressait à ce que disait une étrangère assise sur un banc dans Central Park?

_-J'espère que tout se passeras bien et qu'il te laissera assister a une audience !_

_-Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas._

_-Met un décolleté de folie tu verras il te diras oui tout de suite !_

_-Clay !_ S'insurgea la blonde en beuglant dans son téléphone.

Les deux amies rirent et parlèrent de tout et de rien, Sacha avait encore eu des malheurs dans le tram. Sacha avait toujours été une peureuse des transports en général mis à part l'avion. Mais tout ce qui s'approchait d'un transport en commun ou d'une voiture, voir même d'un vélo lui faisait peur et elle les évitaient dès que possible. Et évidemment dès qu'elle osait prendre le tram, le bus ou la voiture il lui arrivait toujours un problème. Ce qui faisait toujours bien rire son amie.

_-Au fait tu as appeler Ggio? Je l'ai croisé la dernière fois mais il a fait comme si il ne m'avais pas vu._

_-Pas étonnant._ S'assombrit Claymore. _Je l'ai eu hier soir mais il n'avait pas l'air enchanter de me parler. Mais bon c'est dur pour lui aussi tu sais._

_-Clay .. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas donc je ne vais pas cracher sur lui, mais ça prouve beaucoup de choses._

_-Je sais, je sais. Mais la distance nous feras surement du bien. Oh mon dieu Sacha !_

_-Quoi? Me hurle pas dans les oreilles comme ça connasse !_

_-Je suis en retard ! J'ai rendez vous a 19h30 !_

_-Et il est quelle heure là?_

_-18h ! Nom de dieu de merde !_

Claymore se redressa vivement et courut vers la sortie du parc, le téléphone coincée contre son épaule, Sacha riant a en pleurer. Elle héla un taxi et s'imposa devant une vieille dame ce qui lui valut un regard très très noir de sa part. Elle donna l'adresse au chauffeur et lui promis un pourboire si il l'amenait a destination en moins de quarante cinq minutes. Elle reprit son souffle et sa conversation.

_-Je suis dans la merde._ Assena la jeune femme.

_-Je te le fait pas dire !_

_-Merci de ton soutien ça fait plaisir ! Bon je t'envoie la photo de la robe si j'arrive a temps. La honte si je débarque en retard ! Ah mais y'a qu'a moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses !_

_-Calme toi. Au pire tu te change dans le taxi._

_-Va t'faire. Aller je te textote, bisous !_

_-Fonce ! Bisous !_

Claymore raccrocha vivement et s'attela a motiver le chauffeur à zigzaguer entre le flot de voitures. Elle profita du trajet pour détacher l'étiquette de sa robe et de son nouveau collier. Ce serait au moins ça de fait.

Le chauffeur de taxi fit des merveilles et elle arriva devant l'hôtel aux environs de dix huit heures quarante cinq. Elle lui donna le double de ce que lui avait couté la course et grimpa dans l'ascenseur en jurant contre sa lenteur. Merde il lui restait moins de trois quart d'heure pour se préparer et se rendre au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Claymore sortit de la salle d'eau a pile dix neuf heure vingt. Elle sauta dans sa robe et prit quand même le temps de se regarder dans le miroir avant de s'occuper de sa coiffure et de son maquillage.

Une robe en satin mat bleu saphir l'enserrait de la poitrine jusqu'aux genoux. Sa taille se trouvait finement dessinée et soulignée par un voile qui s'étendait sur sa jambe droite et sur tout l'arrière de ses jambes, laissant la gauche à l'air libre. Elle attacha le collier serre cou bleu saphir lui aussi sur sa gorge et prit une photo avant de l'envoyer à Sacha.

Elle passa sa montre sur son poignet, quelques bagues, un fin bracelet en argent et alla rapidement se maquiller. La jeune femme mit ses hautes chaussures à talons avant de se ruer hors de sa chambre en courant. Elle était en retard de presque un quart d'heure ! Elle était toujours en retard, c'était une manie chez elle, quoi qu'elle fasse à chaque fois elle arrivait à la bourre. On lui avait jeté une malédiction ou quoi?

En bas dans le restaurant, vide pour l'occasion, quatre garçons entourés de Ishin et Gin attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de la jeune fille qui se faisait attendre. L'agent de Claymore l'appela mais son portable sonnait dans le vide. Il soupira et pria pour qu'elle ne se soit pas défilé.

_-Elle va venir. C'est une fille elle est en retard c'est normal._ Assura Ichigo sur de lui.

_-Mon cul ouais. J'ai la dalle moi_. Gronda celui sur la chaise à coté.

_-Ferme là cinq minutes._ Assena un autre garçon affalé sur sa chaise.

Une voix féminine éclata soudain alors que des talons claquait sur le marbre. Ishin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Claymore et ses entrées fracassantes, mais surtout Claymore et ses insultes qui sortaient toujours trop vite de sa bouche.

_-Mais oui c'est moi sur votre putain de liste à la mord moi l'noeud laissez moi entrée je suis à la bourre! C'est pas le moment de me ralentir!_ Criait la jeune femme encore dissimulée derrière la porte close. _Ah en plus vous pigez rien au français espèce d'abruti_ ! Elle passa en anglais. _Laissez entrer espèce de blaireau je suis sur votre foutue liste._

Apparemment le majordome avait réellement peur de la jeune fille qui s'égosillait derrière cette fameuse porte sur qui tout les regards étaient rivés car elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Claymore entra enfin dans la pièce d'un bon pas, les joues enflammées par sa course et son altercation. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on la dévisageait. Ses yeux bleus transparents cerclés de noirs les rendaient encore plus hypnotisant, sa bouche rouge se tordait. Ses cheveux noués en natte folle sur le coté droit de son visage soulignait son menton anguleux, ses pommettes paraissaient inexistantes. Elle s'assit vivement sur sa chaise, faisant légèrement tressauté ses seins et il purent voir ses longues jambes blanches.

_-Désolée je me suis perdue dans New York._ Prétexta – t – elle sans vraiment se rendre compte de qui elle avait sous les yeux.

_-Menteuse, tu m'a dit que t'était un GPS a toi toute seule._ Sourit Ichigo.

_-La ferme toi._ Grimaça – t – elle entre ses dents.

_-Tu as le chic pour faire tes entrées toi !_ S'exclama soudain une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec un fort accent étranger.

Enfin Claymore percuta la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dans un geste brusque elle saisit le bras de Ishin tout proche d'elle. Trois paires d'yeux qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout semblaient rivés sur son visage. Enfin elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait devant les quatre garçons avec qui elle allait passer le plus clair de son temps, elle avait sous les yeux ceux qu'elle attendait depuis plus de deux semaines. Son souffle se fit plus court et elle les parcourut rapidement des yeux. Celui qui avait parlé portait des cheveux longs rouges attaché sur le crane dans une coiffure bizarre et un sourire grand comme une banane, elle eut tout de suite envie de lui sourire et d'aller tirer sur ses joues comme elle faisait souvent avec Sacha. De longs tatouages parcouraient son visage, son cou et allaient se perdre sous son tee shirt. Celui à sa droite n'était autre que Ichigo à qui elle fit un sourire un peu stressé. Le troisième ne la regardait pas, ses yeux bleus rivés sur son portable sous la table, ses sourcils froncés comme si quelque chose lui déplaisait. Ses cheveux d'un bleu électrique pendaient, éparses sur son front et le long de son cou. Elle mettrait sa main a coupée que c'était lui avec qui elle avait eu une altercation le précédent soir. Le dernier ressemblait fortement au troisième, et elle aurait mis encore une fois sa main à coupée qu'il était de la même famille que l'autre. Il paraissait assez petit, ses cheveux blancs tirant sur le bleu clair étaient coiffés d'une façon qui défiaient l'apesanteur. Il lui fit un sourire.

Claymore s'adossa à sa chaise dans un souffle et tripota le voile de sa robe un peu confuse de cette entrée pour le moins originale. Ishin lui tapota la main et prit la parole.

_-Je vous présente Claymore Blaize, c'est elle qui va écrire sur vous._

_-Enchantée._ Sourit la jeune fille qui sentit rapidement sa gène se dissipée._ Désolée pour cette arrivée._

_-Pas de problème, c'était assez drôle._ Commenta celui au cheveux rouges.

_-J'aurai payé cher pour voir la tête du majordome_. Ajouta en riant celui au cheveux blancs.

Claymore reconnut tout de suite sa voix. C'était avec lui qu'elle avait parler pour la première fois en France mais elle ne préféra rien dire. Ils n'avaient pas non plus besoin de connaître toute ses tares, parce que entre la mémoire de GPS et le fait d'être insomniaque ils devaient avoir une idée assez spéciale d'elle.

_-Je peux avoir vos prénoms s'il vous plait._ Demanda la jeune femme pendant que les entrées arrivaient.

_-Moi c'est Renji, lui c'est Tôshirô_. Fit celui aux cheveux rouge en se désignant puis en désignant celui a la coiffure bizarre.

_-Et la tête de mule au milieu c'est Grimmjow._ Ajouta Tôshirô, en désignant le – dit Grimmjow qui ne daigna pas lever les yeux de son téléphone.

_-Frères j'imagine?_

_-Comment tu sais?_ Demanda la voix hargneuse de Grimmjow sans décoller de son téléphone.

_-Une intuition, vos yeux se ressemblent trop pour que vous ne soyez pas de la même famille._ Se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.

Grimmjow leva, enfin, les yeux vers elle. La rage et la colère qui coulaient d'eux frappa Claymore de plein fouet. Elle déglutit bruyamment et elle se remit un peu mieux sur sa chaise. Pourquoi tant de violence contre elle? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Heureusement pour elle les entrées furent déposée et tout le monde commença à manger et à faire connaissance.

_-Que veux dire la phrase sur ton bras?_ Demanda soudain Tôshirô.

La jeune femme regarda son avant bras, haussa un sourcil et avisa un tatouage sur l'avant bras du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait écrit non plus.

_-Et le tiens?_ S'amusa Claymore.

_-Burning Skies, et la date de notre premier album._ Expliqua Tôshirô.

La jeune femme déplia son bras et le déposa sur la table. D'un doigt léger Renji son voisin se permit de parcourir le motif. Il représentait un superbe poignard ouvragé, un phrase surplombait la lame dans une écriture stylisée. Il prononça la phrase écrite en français mais pour les quatre australiens elle ne signifiait rien.

_-Il y a écrit, « Tu reste seul le gardien de ton âme ». La phrase complète est « Même si les rois ou les puissants commandent tes mouvements, tu reste seul, le gardien de ton âme. »_

_-C'est magnifique._ Commenta Ishin, subjugué par cette conviction avec laquelle Claymore avait clamé ces mots.

_-C'est stupide._ Claqua Grimmjow.

_-Comme toi._ Contra Claymore sur le même ton.

_-Et tu en a d'autres?_ Coupa Tôshirô pour arrêter les hostilités.

_-J'en ai huit en tout, un peu partout._

_-Mais tu les caches ou?_ S'amusa Ichigo.

_-Là où tu les verras jamais chéri !_ Gloussa Claymore.

* * *

><p>Youpla :) Bon voila vous savez enfin qui sont les autres membres du groupe, j'espère qu'ils vous plaisent ! Sinon je n'ai rien de plus à dire sinon que j'avance bien dans cette histoire et que je vais bientot incorporer des musiques au chapitre eux même, je vous conseille donc de les écouter pendant votre lecture :)<br>Concernant la robe que porte Claymore c'est un mélange entre deux robes que je n'arrive plus à retrouver, mais je vais quand même continué de fouiner pour vous retrouver les liens !  
>J'espère que vous avez aimé, commentez :D !<br>**_Pim's_**


	7. Chapitre Cinq Life

****Et encore un nouveau chapitre à la suite, j'essaye vraiment de rattraper mon retard ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Cinq<strong>

_ Life_

_**« ** Elle ne sait pas ou elle est. Les bougies chassent, non sans mal, les ténèbres et projettent des Ombres Dangereuses sur son corps recroquevillé**. » - Undisclosed**_

_**L**_e diner se passa dans la bonne humeur et quand vint le désert Gin décida qu'il était temps de parler de choses sérieuses. Claymore dégusta son fraisier tout en l'écoutant attentivement.

_-Dès demain Claymore va emménager chez Ichigo et Renji. Elle y passeras deux semaines puis ira ensuite chez les frères pour deux semaines. Et ainsi de suite. Vous étiez prévenus de toute façon donc vous lui avez préparé une chambre._

Les quatre garçons acquiescèrent en silence. Claymore croisa le regard étincelant de Ichigo qui semblait très content de l'accueillir chez lui.

_-Elle viendras avec vous a peu près partout, répétitions, concert, interviews. Pour les soirées privées il faudra que Ishin et moi lui trouvions des pass mais ça devrait le faire._

_-Mais vous devrez aussi venir avec elle quand la promotion avant la sortie du livre commencera. Vous devrez l'écouter elle, les hautes sphères de la musique ne sont pas du tout comme celle de l'écriture._ Compléta Ishin.

Une sonnerie de portable se fit soudain entendre et tout le monde sursauta. Claymore sortit son téléphone et regarda l'appelant, Ggio. Elle se pencha vers Ishin et lui parla en français.

_-Je doit absolument décrocher .._

_-Je te ferais un résumé ne t'en fait pas._

Elle embrassa doucement la joue de son agent et décrocha vivement en se levant. Les garçons sursautèrent alors qu'elle se mettait à parler en français. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et marcha de long en large tout en parlant. Ichigo donna un coup de coude a Renji à coté de lui.

_-Regarde l'arrière de son genou et sa nuque._

Les garçons attendirent qu'elle fasse une nouvelle volte et ils virent un tatouage sur les deux endroits que le roux avait désigné.

_-Et de trois._ S'amusa Tôshirô.

_-ça vous éclate à ce point de savoir où sont ses tatouages?_ Grinça Grimmjow.

_-Et toi ça t'éclate de faire chier tout le monde?_ Argua son frère.

_-Non mais sérieux va falloir qu'on se la coltine tout le temps mais en plus on va devoir aller à ces stupides trucs de littérature mais au secours pendez moi maintenant ! J'ai pas envie qu'une fille comme elle s'incruste dans nos vies et les révèlent au grand jour._

_-Grimmjow tu n'a pas le choix !_ Claqua Gin.

_-Quoi?_ Répondit la voix de Claymore au loin._ Mais arrête tu raconte n'importe quoi !_

Les australiens ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il fut facile pour eux de voir que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas plaisant. Son visage se contractait, ses sourcils se fronçaient sur son front et ses yeux brillaient.

_-En plus elle se casse de table pour répondre a ses appels. C'est qui en plus qui peut être plus important que son boulot?_

_-C'est son petit ami._ Le renseigna Ishin.

_-Bah on dirais bien qu'il se casse la gueule magistralement son couple._ Ricana Grimmjow.

_-Mais ta gueule Grimm ! Putain elle à quitté son pays pour venir travailler avec nous ! Alors ferme ta gueule s'il te plait !_ S'énerva Ichigo.

Grimmjow allait répliquer quand Gin coupa court à leur querelle en leur parlant de leur programme pour les deux semaines à suivre. Une chaise grinça au loin et Claymore du s'asseoir. Son portable avait échoué sur la table. Encore une dispute à distance, pour des choses futiles, avec des mots qui font mal, toujours plus mal. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête, abattue. Elle sentait sa relation s'effilochée petit à petit, emportant avec elle des morceaux de vie qu'elle aurait voulu garder intacte.

Un regard brulant martelait sa nuque mais elle ne voulait pas relever la tète, pas tout de suite, pas alors que ses larmes menaçait. Mais un besoin impérieux de trouver du réconfort l'obligea à se redresser. Ses yeux se plantèrent presque brutalement dans ceux de Grimmjow. La haine était toujours présente, mais beaucoup moins forte, remplacée par de la curiosité de son regard chaud. Elle tressaillit, ne comprenant pas comment elle lisait si bien en lui. Il pinça les lèvres, incapable de réprimer un tressaillement, les yeux transparents de Claymore fouillait son cœur, la seule chose qui lui appartienne encore vraiment. Une flambée de colère ravagea sa curiosité et Claymore fut a nouveau frappée par sa violence. Elle détourna les yeux et se leva pour revenir à table.

Ishin posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit doucement. Elle soupira et le rassura sur son état, ce n'était rien de grave.

Claymore regarda sa montre, il était près de une heure du matin, elle parlait tranquillement avec Ichigo et Tôshirô dans un salon privé de l'hôtel. Les deux agents étaient rentrés juste après le dessert, ils avaient encore du boulot au niveau de la logistique qui les attendaient. Grimmjow et Renji étaient partis faire la fête quelque part dans New York.

_-Au fait Claymore on a vu deux de tes tatouages tout à l'heure_. Lui signala Ichigo.

_-Appelle moi Clay on va vivre ensemble je te signale. Lesquels vous avez vu?_

_-Celui a l'intérieur de ton genoux et celui de ta nuque._ Répondit Tôshirô._ Ils représentent quoi?_

Claymore tourna sa jambe et leur présenta l'intérieur de son genou où une cage et deux oiseaux s'enfuyant de cette dite cage étaient encrés. Une phrase entourait la cage. Claymore la traduisit comme étant une citation d'un auteur français, Victor Hugo, « _Un artiste est un monde enfermé dans un homme_. » Elle tourna ensuite la tête et ils purent voir sa nuque, le tatouage parsemé de petit cheveux blancs ivoires représentait tout simplement le signe de l'infini, le huit couché. Ses lignes épurées se trouvaient entourée d'une phrase que Claymore traduisit comme « _L'amour comme un vertige, comme un sacrifice, et comme le dernier mot de tout_. », de Alain Fournier, encore un auteur français.

_-C'est vraiment très beau tout ça. C'est un concept pour toi tout ces tatouages avec ces citations non_? Demanda Tôshirô.

_-C'est d'abord pour prouver que mon corps n'appartiens qu'a moi mais aussi parce que je suis attaché a chacun de ses motifs qui représente une époque de ma vie plus ou moins révolue. L'avant bras par exemple, je l'ai fait à l'age de quatorze ans, quand je me suis rendue compte que quoi qu'il se passe, quelque soit mes armes pour me battre, je serait toujours la seule qui à un pouvoir sur mon âme._

_-La nuque?_

_-Quand j'ai rencontrer Sacha, ma meilleure amie, nous avons le même. Parce que nous savons que toutes les deux nous sommes plus que des amies. J'ai du le faire à l'age de dix sept ans._

_-Ton genou?_

_-Mais quel bande de curieux !_ S'amusa Claymore._ Ça représente plus ou moins ma relation avec Ggio, mon petit ami. Une cage et deux oiseaux qui s'enfuient. Je l'ai fait il y a trois ans. Pour mes dix huit ans. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus vraiment ce qu'il signifie._

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux en voyant l'air lointain de la jeune femme, elle semblait ailleurs, peut être en France. Claymore sembla se réveiller et leur sourit.

_-Mais ça ce n'est pas votre problème ! Vous devriez rentrer, vous devez être fatigué._

_-Tu as de la chance d'être insomniaque toi !_

_-Question de point de vue._ Commenta Claymore.

Les deux amis se levèrent, la saluèrent et s'en allèrent par la porte de service de l'hôtel. Claymore remonta dans sa chambre et ôta sa robe au milieu de la pièce, libérant son corps de son carcan de tissus. Elle soupira et s'alluma une cigarette avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur et de se connecter. Sacha lui avait envoyer un mail enflammé sur sa robe qu'elle devait absolument voir. Claymore lui répondit et lui donna le détail de toute sa soirée. Après une bonne douche et une heure d'écriture la jeune femme se coucha.

Elle fixa le plafond plusieurs minutes, laissant son regard trainer sur les taches de lumières mouvantes que créait les éclairages de la rue aux travers des volets mal fermés. Cette soirée avait été riche en bouleversements et en rencontre. Elle avait peur des semaines qu'elle aurait à passé avec les frères. En même temps elle était heureuse de s'entendre aussi bien avec eux, si on mettait de coté Grimmjow. Elle n'en espérait pas tant, maintenant il suffisait qu'elle ne les étouffe pas et qu'elle se fasse le plus discrète pour ne pas empiéter sur leur vie privée et tout se passerait bien. Mais elle savait pertinemment que tout ne se passait jamais toujours bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_laymore fixait la rue en bas, les voitures qui se pressaient les unes contre les autres, les passants qui courraient pour descendre dans une bouche de métro, qui hélaient un taxi, qui criaient dans leur téléphone. Dire qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin. La brume flottait paresseusement sur L'Hudson en contrebas de l'avenue et remontait les pavés, déposant son givre un peu partout. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit un homme, coincé dans son costume impeccable, déraper et s'effondrer au sol en jurant.

Elle retourna au chaud dans l'appartement après avoir jeter sa cigarette. La jeune femme soupira en voyant le bordel monstre qu'il régnait dans l'appartement. Elle vivait depuis presque deux semaines avec Renji et Ichigo et ils n'étaient vraiment pas des fées du logis ça c'était sur ! Le bassiste aux cheveux rouges avaient la fâcheuse manie de toujours laisser trainer ses affaires un peu partout dans toutes les pièces. Heureusement pour elle le roux était doué en cuisine et leur préparait souvent des plats a sa sauce. Claymore se lança dans le rangement tout en laissant ses pensées vagabondées alors qu'elle mettait une lessive en route.

Les deux dernière semaines avaient été calmes, Ishin et Gin n'avait pas trop chargé leur planning pour que Claymore puisse s'habitué a son nouveau travail. Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'ennuyait un peu, elle qui était une hyperactive, ne rien faire pendant plusieurs jours la tuait. Alors les garçons c'étaient beaucoup promenés avec elle dans tout Manhattan, puis ils avaient aussi fait une escapade rapide dans le Bronx. Elle les avaient suivis dans une interview à la radio qu'ils avaient eu, puis un shooting photo, quelques séances d'orthographes mais jamais rien de bien excitant. On l'avais souvent regarder d'un mauvais œil, elle la fille qui suivait constamment ces stars adulées. Apparemment ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde qu'une fille suivent sans arrêt le groupe. Heureusement encore une fois personne n'avait réussi à avoir de clichés avec Claymore dessus, les journalistes ne semblaient pas encore trop s'intéresser à son cas. Et tant mieux !

Elle plongea ses mains dans l'eau bouillante et nettoya les assiettes de la journée d'hier. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à seulement les observer, chacun individuellement, puis ensemble. Elle notait frénétiquement des notes, des mots sur son carnet qui ne la quittait jamais. Des bouts de phrases parsemaient chaque coins de pages, des croquis qui prenait souvent la forme des mains des garçons. Elle avait une fascination pour les mains des gens, pour elle tout était dit seulement dans leurs mains. Ni plus ni moins.

Elle c'était fait une bonne idée des quatre énergumènes, elle pensait commencer son livre concrètement quand elle aurait passer les deux prochaines semaines avec les frères. Son ventre se noua, elle appréhendait beaucoup les deux semaines à venir. L'humeur de Grimmjow envers elle ne c'était pas amélioré mais bon elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça avait empiré. Claymore le percevait comme un grognon à temps plein qui cachait quelque chose derrière cette carapace de reproches, une blessure, une faille que personne ne devait voit. On a tous ses déchirures personnelles, mais elle avait l'impression que la sienne était immense et qu'il compensait avec la vanité et la colère. Avec les filles aussi, mais cet aspect de sa personnalité la dégouttait tellement qu'elle l'avait comme éludé de son esprit.

Concernant son frère elle avait plus de mal à le comprendre. Il était adorable certes mais il avait aussi ses sautes d'humeur qui pouvaient être vraiment flippantes parfois. En dehors de ça il était d'une compagnie délicieuse et Claymore finissait toujours par rire aux larmes quand elle discutait avec lui, il était si gaffeur que c'en était drôle.

Ichigo et Renji étaient beaucoup plus constants dans leur humeur et ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas avoir à se poser de questions avec eux, de ne pas se demander quand est ce que la guerre allait être déclarée. Ils se battaient souvent tout les deux, ils s'engueulaient et menaçaient de s'exploser mutuellement la gueule mais elle voyait toujours à quel point ils en étaient incapables et à quel point ils s'adoraient. Elle pouvait passer des heures entières a parler de choses plus ou moins sérieuses avec Ichigo, tout coulait avec lui, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis une décennie. A vrai dire elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui. Renji était sans conteste le plus drôle des quatre, le plus ouvert. Elle se battait souvent avec lui, évidemment elle perdait mais ça la défoulait. Elle avait tellement de choses à évacuer parfois que ça la calmait. Souvent c'était après les appels de Ggio.

Les garçons aussi c'étaient fait une bonne idée d'elle, mais ça Claymore n'en savait rien. Au début ils avaient pensé qu'une fille était simple a vivre, ils avaient amèrement regrettés cette pensée. Claymore était tout sauf facile à vivre. Bon d'accord elle était supportable mais des fois il fallait la suivre. Il fallait toujours qu'elle bouge et au bout d'un moment c'était fatiguant ils devaient dire stop sous peine de mourir de fatigue. Elle avait aussi la très mauvaise manie de s'endormir n'importe où, dans le salon, sur la table de la salle à manger. Bon d'accord elle ne dormait pas longtemps mais une fois Renji, en rentrant de soirées, l'avait trouvé affalé sur la table de la cuisine, son carnet a dessin sous la joie. La peur qu'il avait eu en pensant qu'elle avait fait un malaise ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ah et parlons aussi de son côté lunatique, presque névrosée. Elle passait très facilement d'un état à un autre, un coup c'était Jean qui rit, la seconde suivant Jean qui pleure, pas facile à suivre et encore moins à appréhender. Claymore était aussi très sanguine, elle s'emportait facilement pour un rien. Certes elle pardonnait rapidement mais des fois, c'était très très dangereux de se trouver sur sa route dans ses moments d'énervement. En dehors de ça elle était discrète dès qu'ils sortaient pour tout ce qui touchait à leur vie de star de la musique, elle n'était pas encombrante et les aidait dès qu'elle pouvait, disons juste que des fois elle pétait des câbles.

Elle soupira et finit enfin la vaisselle. Elle pensa directement à la France et donc à Ggio. Elle sortit son téléphone, aucun appel, aucun message. Elle détestait la tournure que prenait leur relation. Il n'arrêtait pas de sous entendre qu'elle avait privilégié sa carrière à leur couple. Mais après tout c'est ce qu'il avait fait tout le temps, obligeant souvent Claymore a se plier a ses choix pour voir leur couple survivre. Maintenant quand ils se téléphonaient un coup c'était blanc un coup c'était noir, elle avait déjà du mal a savoir sur quel pied danser ici mais en plus il lui rendait la vie impossible à distance. Jusqu'à quand allaient – ils supporter tout ça?

* * *

><p><em>J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, il me permet de développer la personnalité de Claymore ainsi que celle des garçons, même si on les connais quand même. J'ai été obligée de changer un peu celle de Tôshirô parce que je ne pouvais vraiment pas mettre deux teignes comme Grimmjow et lui dans le même groupe y'aurait eu des morts ! <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, commentez !_

**_Pim's_**


	8. Chapitre Six Draw Me

Encore un petit chapitre après celui - là et j'arrete les publications pour ce soir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Six<strong>

Draw Me

**« ** _La main de la jeune fille glissa sur le frein à main, l'acier chromé se fondit dans sa paume. Ses doigts sur le volant tremblaient pour maintenir la voiture dans sa lancée. Une goutte coula dans sa nuque. Le mur, de plus en plus près. Pas encore. Attends, encore un peu. Avale les mètres, juste un petit peu. _ **» - Undisclosed**

**U**ne porte se ferma doucement alors qu'elle venait de dresser la table pour le petit déjeuner, Ichigo lui sourit, vint lui faire la bise et s'assit à table. Elle se servit du café et fit de même pour son ami.

_-T'es incroyable, t'a rangé tout l'appartement._

_-Je m'ennuyait, je suis lever depuis un bail donc je me suis occupée._ Elle regarda son portable.

_-Toujours rien?_

_-Non._

_-Tu sais ce que j'en pense donc je vais pas en rajouter une couche._ Murmura – t - il mi figue mi raisin.

Claymore lui fit un sourire a son tour, retenant une remarque acerbe et coupant tout reproches qu'il pourrait faire, elle mordit dans un pain au lait qu'elle avait galérer pour trouver dans cette foutue ville qui ne connaissait rien à la viennoiserie française. Ichigo attrapa soudain son carnet d'écriture qui trainait sur la table et le feuilleta.

_-Tu comprends quelque chose?_ S'amusa Claymore.

_-Quelques mots par ci par là, j'ai étudié un peu le français au lycée. C'est tes dessins qui m'intéressent. J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu a dessiné mes mains ici. Et les yeux de Tôshirô son tout simplement magnifiques._

Il lui montra la page. Ses mains tenant des baguettes étaient dessinées, en plein mouvement. À coté les yeux durs et pétillants de Tôshirô semblaient fixés ses mouvements. Ichigo repris le carnet et continua de le parcourir. Il s'arrêta soudain a une page et fronça les sourcils avant de sourire. Claymore arqua un sourcil, qu'est ce qui l'amusait d'un seul coup?

_-C'est moi ou tu fait une mini petite fixation sur les mains de Grimm?_ Gloussa Ichigo.

Le batteur fit glisser le carnet vers elle. Claymore posa ses yeux sur la page noircie. Évidemment elle avait oubliée cette foutue page. Les mains du guitariste couvraient entièrement la page, elles étaient repliées, dépliées, tenait un objet quelconque, sur l'un de dessin deux de ses doigts enserrait un médiator, dans un autre une cigarette. Claymore claqua la couverture bleue et soupira en buvant son moka.

_-Ce ne sont que des mains._ Tenta Claymore.

_-S'il savait que tu les dessine sous tout les angles il se foutrait bien de ta gueule._ Continua Ichigo en riant.

_-Ouais ben t'avise pas de lui dire et rappelle moi de pas laisser trainer ce maudit carnet la semaine prochaine. Bon c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui?_

_-Alors .._ Il sortit son téléphone et regarda son agenda. _Vendredi .. On doit retrouver Gin pour une séance photo sur les coups de treize heures._

_-Encore une séance photo? Au secours !_

_-Je te le fait pas dire !_

Aux environs de treize heures ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans un grand studio photo sur Lexington Avenue. D'où l'immeuble était situé Claymore pouvait voir l'Harlem River et ses remous. Ichigo et Tôshirô étaient encore entrain de poser pendant que la jeune femme, Gin, Grimmjow et Renji parlaient ensemble. Le portable de la française se mit soudain à sonner.

_-Oui allo?_

_-Clay c'est moi._

_-Ggio ! Ça va ?_

Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils, Renji parce que il savait que son amie avait une relation pour le moins chaotique avec son petit ami et le second parce que ça l'insupportait qu'elle téléphone sans arrêt à ce crétin.

_-Tu es où là? Exactement?_

_-Pourquoi tu me demande ça?_ S'enquit la jeune femme.

_-Parce que je suis à New York Clay._

_-QUOI?_

Son hurlement cloua tout le monde sur place, elle exhorta rapidement Gin à lui donner l'adresse complète du studio photo sans plus d'explications. Elle raccrocha par la suite son téléphone, le visage rouge de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

_-Qu'est ce qui te prends de beugler comme ça?_ Grogna Grimmjow.

_-Ggio est a NY ! Il est ici, là dans la même ville que moi ! Oh nom de Dieu c'est trop bien !_

Elle sauta au cou de tout le monde, même de Grimmjow ce qui montrait son niveau d'émerveillement. Le jeune homme se laissa faire abasourdi par le choc de son corps contre le sien si frêle et bouillonnant. Claymore trépigna pendant trois quart d'heure sous leurs yeux ébahis avant qu'un taxi ne s'arrête en bas de l'immeuble et qu'elle dévale les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Les garçons, Gin, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage et même le photographe se penchèrent aux fenêtres pour voir le fameux Ggio. Claymore se jeta a son cou et il entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants, enfouissant son visage dans ses épaules. Ils ne virent que le dessus de son crane brun avant que les deux amoureux ne s'engouffrent dans l'immeuble pour échapper au froid. Bientôt ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage où tout le monde les attendait.

Les garçons furent surpris du physique de Ggio, ils ne l'imaginait pas aussi bien bâti. Mais ce qui les surpris le plus fut son regard, perçant, doré, il les tuait sur place. Il les insultait et leur en voulait de lui avoir pris Claymore. Ils durent avoués qu'il était d'une beauté magnétique, leur jeune amie n'avait pas choisit le plus hideux des connard.

_-Bonjour._ Se contenta – t – il de dire en français.

_-Je vous présente Ggio !_ S'égailla Claymore toute a son bonheur. _Gin est ce que je peux avoir ma journée pour être avec lui? Il repart demain, s'il te plait !_

_-Va donc._ Accepta Gin, en étirant encore plus son sourire de serpent.

Claymore alla chercher son sac et son manteau puis embrassa les garçons en sautillant dans tout les sens, puis embarqua son petit ami qui ne prit même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir. La porte du studio claqua et ne resta plus dans l'air que le parfum sucré de la jeune femme.

_-C'est quoi ce mec?_ Demanda soudainement Tôshirô.

_-Vous avez vu son regard et son attitude?_ Clama Renji encore choqué.

Après leur séance photo les garçons rentrèrent chez eux, ils se saluèrent devant l'immeuble des frères. Grimmjow agrippa le roux par le bras.

_-Surveille ce Ggio, il me dit rien qui vaille._

_-Pour nous, ou pour elle?_ S'amusa Ichigo.

_-Les deux. Et au fait, un de ses tatouages est sur l'intérieur de sa cheville, juste sous l'os._

_-Mais comment?_

Ichigo ne put finir sa phrase, les frères étaient déjà dans le hall de leur immeuble, il resta abasourdi quelque secondes puis remonta dans la voiture.

Le couple de français ne rentra que très tard le soir, Ichigo était encore debout et surfait sur son ordinateur. Les deux amants se posèrent à la même table que lui et Claymore se fit une joie de lui faire un débriefing sous le regard acéré de son petit ami.

_-Au fait Grimm a remarquer que tu avait un tatouage à la cheville. Il a vu juste?_

_-Comment il à fait?_ Elle releva sa très longue robe et tourna sa cheville.

_-Je peux?_

Claymore haussa les épaules et laissa le jeune homme saisir délicatement sa cheville pour voir de plus près son tatouage. Une minuscule ancre se tenait juste sous la boule que forme l'os à l'intérieur de la cheville, tout en douceur elle était entourée d' une phrase qui faisait tout le tour en un cercle parfait.

_-« L'épreuve ne tourne jamais vers nous le visage que nous attendions._ » Traduisit la jeune femme.

_-Toujours aussi magnifique._

_-J'espère que t'a préparer notre chambre._ S'enquit brusquement Ggio sur un ton assez violent.

_-Euh qu'est ce que tu veux dire?_

_-Que j'aimerais bien que ce soit comme à la maison._ Lui fit – il dans un sourire charmeur.

_-Ah d'accord bouge pas je reviens._

Elle se leva vivement et se rendit dans sa chambre. Le sourire mielleux de Ggio s'effaça et il se tourna vers le roux toujours sur son ordinateur.

_-Va falloir que t'arrête tout de suite de mater Claymore comme ça._

_-Tiens je croyais que tu ne parlais pas anglais._ Glissa Ichigo.

_-Te fou pas de moi. Vous m'avez pris ma copine, essayes pas de te la faire en plus._

Son ton cassant fit soudain monter la colère en Ichigo. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce mec? Il serra les poings et sentit son calme légendaire s'envoler.

_-On te l'a pas pris, on lui a offert une énorme avancée dans sa carrière, et si t'es pas capable de te rendre compte des bénéfices que ça aura pour elle c'est que tu ne la mérites pas. Et franchement ce n'est pas moi que tu devrais craindre le plus._

_-Tu parles de ton pote au cheveux bleus là? Oui oui j'ai lu les rumeurs qui circulent sur vous, je connais trop bien Clay pour savoir que jamais elle ne me tromperais avec ce mec. Elle m'aime trop._

_-T'es trop confiant mon grand, t'en feras peut être les frais un jour._ Assena Ichigo en se levant de table.

_-Ichi où tu va?_ Demanda Claymore en entrant dans la pièce.

_-Me coucher il est tard. A demain._ Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

Claymore s'approcha de Ggio, abasourdie par le comportement de son ami. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Et c'était quoi cette colère qui émanait soudainement de lui? Ggio l'attrapa un peu trop brusquement par la hanche.

_-On va se coucher._ Ordonna le jeune homme.

_-Je suis pas fatiguée Ggio, je vais écrire encore un peu._

_-On va se coucher, point barre._

Claymore baissa la tête et le suivit dans la chambre. Elle croisa Renji dans le couloir et son air abattu ne lui échappa pas. Il fixa furieusement le dos du français.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e Samedi après midi, après avoir laissé Ggio à l'aéroport Claymore se rendit directement à l'appartement des frères sur Park Avenue où apparemment ils l'attendaient. Enfin Tôshirô l'attendait, Grimmjow était enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle lui fit un sourire factice et il décida de lui faire visiter tout l'appartement pour faire passer ce weekend lourd en émotion.

Ils se posèrent dans le salon, un verre de coca à la main, une cigarette dans l'autre. Le portable de la jeune femme sonna soudain et elle décrocha en voyant que c'était Sacha.

Elle se parlèrent pendant une heure de tout et de rien et il fut convenue qu'elle viendrait a New York dans environ trois semaines, l'avant dernier weekend de Février, le temps qu'elles finissent ses partiels. Claymore raccrocha un peu plus calme qu'avant. Elle passa ensuite son après midi à dessiner le visage concentré de Tôshirô occupé a lire un livre et a jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui.

Elle prépara à manger puisque apparemment les deux frères étaient des catastrophes ambulantes pour tout ce qui concernait le niveau culinaire. Elle apprit donc au chanteur aux cheveux blancs à se faire une tarte aux tomates et a la mozzarella façon Sud de la France. Il appela son frère et celui – ci déboula dans la cuisine en sentant la bonne odeur de pâte. Il resta la bouche grande ouverte quand il vit son jeune frère couvert de farine.

_-T'a fait la cuisine?_

_-Avec l'aide de Clay, mais oui._ Sourit – il.

_-Franchement félicitations Clay, personne avait encore réussi a le faire cuisiner._

_-Merci, venant de toi ce compliment me fait très plaisir._

Elle lui lança un sourire adorable et tout à fait sincère. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans animosité et ça faisait un bien fou. Voyant qu'elle était heureuse qu'il la traite un peu mieux il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ne rajouta rien de plus. Elle avait les traits tirés, apparemment son weekend en compagnie de son copain n'avais pas été de tout repos.

La jeune femme était encore debout a une heure du matin, assise sur le canapé elle écrivait encore sur son ordinateur, des débuts de livre un peu incertains et encore trop brouillons pour être valables. Elle ôta ses écouteurs et se posta à la fenêtre pour fumer, de là où elle était elle ne voyait pas le fleuve mais elle avait une immense vue sur Central Park ce qui l'apaisa. Elle tira sur son débardeur trop court et rentra bien vite dans l'appartement, il faisait presque -1 dehors. Elle saisit son calepin et traversa le couloir. Un son très doux l'arrêta, provenant de la chambre de Grimmjow.

Intriguée, Claymore se rapprocha de la porte et entendit clairement des sons de guitare sèche. La mélodie très douce la berça et soudain l'inspiration fusa. Elle dut s'asseoir contre la chambranle et noircit pages après page, suivant la mélodie.

Elle passa à une nouvelle page blanche et traça des traits à la va vite, esquissant un buste tenant une guitare sèche tout près de son corps, les doigts agiles parcourant les cordes. Le monde s'inversa soudain pour la jeune fille et elle ne comprit qu'une fois que son coude eut heurté le parquet que la guitare c'était arrêtée et que la porte c'était ouverte.

Elle venait en effet de s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de Grimmjow, qui la regardait surpris. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là? Il grogna alors qu'elle se redressait sur ses fesses douloureuses. Claymore allait s'excuser lorsqu'il se baissa pour ramasser le calepin qui avait glissé jusqu'à ses pieds nus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il regarda la page qu'elle se rendit compte de la tenue du jeune homme, torse nu, son pantalon de jogging descendant très bas sur ses hanches.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux en se voyant sur le papier. Il ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis la referma. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jouer et pourtant son tracé avait une précision extrême, jusque dans le placement de ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas encore dessiné son visage mais juste à la posture de son corps on pouvait deviner qu'il était entièrement absorbé par sa musique.

Il posa enfin les yeux sur Claymore assise par terre, il vit une légère teinte rosée apparaître sur ses joues et il succomba. Non il ne pouvait pas l'engueuler pour ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce soir il ne s'en sentait pas capable, ce soir il ne se sentait plus capable de gueuler sur qui que ce soit, c'était comme si il avait épuisé son quota. Il lui tendit la main et elle la regarda comme si c'était un fantôme qui voulait l'aider à la relever.

_-Bon tu la prends j'ai pas que ça a foutre._

Claymore retint un rire et elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'attraper sa main. Il la tira, surement un peu trop vite car elle s'écrasa sur son torse, les mains du jeune homme se plaquant sur sa taille fine afin de la retenir. Claymore releva son visage vers Grimmjow, encore toute étourdie et leurs souffles se heurtèrent. Elle sentit soudain avec une lucidité aveuglante la peau rugueuse de Grimmjow sur la sienne si douce. Elle sentait chaque partie de son corps qui touchait le sien. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle crispa ses doigts sur son torse. La jeune femme se mit à trembler et à calmer son cœur qui s'affolait.

_-Clay .._ Souffla Grimmjow.

_-Excuse moi._

La jeune femme se déroba souplement et partit rapidement dans la cuisine. Elle but un verre d'eau glacée a grandes goulées et s'affala sur une chaise du bar – cuisine. Elle soupira et posa sa tète sur le marbre froid. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit?

Grimmjow passa soudain derrière elle et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle en mangeant une pomme. Il suivait les contours de son corps des yeux et ne put s'empêcher de chercher ses autres tatouages. Cette histoire de tatouages l'obsédait parfois, il se demandait où pouvait bien être caché les autres. Il fit glisser le cahier vers elle. Claymore releva les yeux et les posa sur Grimmjow toujours occupé avec sa pomme. Elle soupira et bidouilla son portable.

_-Il est pas fait pour toi ce mec_. Assena le jeune homme.

_-Quoi?_ Elle sentit soudain la colère l'étreindre. _Comment peut tu te permettre de dire ça? Tu connais rien de ma vie, ni de mon histoire avec lui._

_-Je te dit juste ce que je pense d'un mec incapable d'accepter que sa copine fasse passer sa carrière avant tout le reste._

Il se leva et étira ses muscles, il jeta un regard sur la jeune écrivain qui serrait les poings. Il effleura doucement son épaule et Claymore tressaillit.

_-Bonne nuit._

Il la laissa la, plantée dans le salon, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ses propos l'avaient autant touchée.

* * *

><p><em>Ce chapitre est gentillet, un peu comme Grimmjow et ça me plait moyen qu'il soit aussi sympa c'est pas vraiment dans sa nature, mais bon comme j'ai récemment écrit une histoire assez tragique avec pas mal de violence et de morts (que je pense publier bientot) j'ai eu envie d'écrire un truc un peu plus mignon. Mais je vais me rattraper par la suite ! <em>

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, commentez ! _

**_Pim's_**


	9. Chapitre Sept Never Too Late

Aller c'est le dernier pour ce soir ! Je commence enfin à insérer des chansons dans les chapitres, je met la référence de la chansons à chaque début de chapitre alors si ça vous tente aller les écouter :) Concernant toutes les précisions géographiques, les salles de concerts, les rues, tout est vrai je fait le plus de recherches possible pour que cela ai l'air le plus proche de la réalité possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Sept <strong>

Never Too Late

**«** _Il n'y a pas de mort digne ! Notre corps nous lâche parfois quand on a 90 ans parfois avant même qu'on vienne au monde mais ça arrive fatalement. Il n'y a jamais de dignité là dedans. Peu importe qu'on puisse marcher, voir ou se torcher les fesses tout seul c'est toujours une horreur, toujours. On peut vivre dans la dignité mais pas mourir_. **» - Docteur House**

* * *

><p><span>Chanson incluse :<span> Never Too Late - Three Day Grace

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>e matin là commençait mal pour lui. Il c'était cogné. Deux fois. Au genou et aux orteils. Son portable avait failli faire un plongeon dans les toilettes et en plus il avait mal au crane. Ouais ce Mercredi matin commençait vraiment très mal. Il se rendit dans le salon et trouva son frère, la tète dans le brouillard.

_-Fait pas de bruit Grimm, Clay dort sur le canapé._

_-Encore?_

Le jeune homme se pencha au dessus du canapé. Ça le surprenait qu'elle dorme encore, elle, l'insomniaque venait de s'enfiler une nuit de huit heures. Elle devait surement accusé le décalage horaire seulement maintenant. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis cette nuit.

Depuis la nuit de Samedi, un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant il passait ses nuits avec elle, pas vraiment à parler mais pas vraiment dans le silence. C'était bizarre et incompréhensible. Ils étaient là dans le salon, devant la télé, incapables de dormir, se jetant leur avis sur le film qu'ils regardaient, sur ce qu'ils aimaient. Puis le silence, puis une nouvelle phrase, une nouvelle chaleur.

Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui le poussait à se relever de la moiteur de son lit pour aller trouver celle du canapé.

Hier soir la jeune femme c'était bizarrement endormie sur les coups de quatre heure du matin. Il l'avait donc laissé sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules.

Ses cheveux se promenaient un peu n'importe où sur l'accoudoir où sa tète était posée, sa bouche entrouverte laissait sortir son souffle calme.

Il n'avait jamais vu son visage si détendu. C'était comme si elle était la sérénité même.

_-Toi aussi ça te fait bizarre de la voir comme ça?_

_-M'en fou_. Commenta Grimmjow.

Il avait beau passer ses nuits a ses côtés ça ne changeait pas son comportement envers elle le jour. Elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et toutes les nuits elle était sur le canapé à l'attendre. Peut être qu'elle le comprenait mieux qu'il voulait se l'avouer. Il s'attabla et croqua une biscotte.

_-Je la trouve de plus en plus tendue._

_-C'est après chaque coup de fil de son mec._ Cracha Grimmjow.

_-Toi aussi t'a remarqué .. Je comprends pas la relation qu'elle à avec lui. Pourquoi elle reste avec ce mec alors qu'il lui mène une vie infernale._

Grimmjow haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Une sonnerie stridente se fit entendre sur le bar derrière eux et ils virent le portable de Claymore s'allumer. La française se redressa soudain en sursaut, le regard perdu et avisa son portable. Elle jura dans sa langue maternelle et enjamba vivement le dossier du canapé pour bondir vers son téléphone. Ggio, évidement. Elle décrocha et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

_-Hanche._ Ajouta soudain Grimmjow.

_-Quoi hanche?_

_-Son cinquième tatouage. Il est à la hanche, je l'ai vu quand elle s'est levée. Mais j'ai pas réussi à voir quel motif c'est._

_-Tu la regarde pas mal en ce moment je trouve._ Insinua son frère.

_-J'voit pas de quoi tu parles._

_-Fait gaffe à ce que tu fait Grimm, on t'a tous prévenu et tu nous à jurer que t'arrêtais. C'était invivable alors ne recommence pas, surtout pas avec elle._

_-Mais c'est bon arrête avec tes leçons de morale tu commence à me faire chier._

Il se leva brusquement de table et se rendit à grand pas vers sa chambre. Il trouva Claymore assise contre sa porte à elle, chuchotant dans son téléphone le visage contracté, des larmes s'échappaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

La colère déjà bien installée dans le jeune homme flamba. Il arracha le portable des mains de Claymore qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

_-Respecte la un peu bâtard. Tu ne la mérite pas alors fait au moins l'effort d'essayer_. Cracha – t – il dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher brusquement.

_-Grimm_ ! Cria Claymore en se redressant.

Il lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux. Un frisson les parcourut, il détestait la façon qu'elle avait de lire en lui. Et vice versa, ce n'était pas normal tout ces fourmillement dans ses membres.

_-Un jour tu me remercieras. Ce mec ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'accroche a un truc qui te détruit._

_-Grimm .._

_-Arrête de te laisser faire._ Dit – il plus doucement.

Claymore baissa la tête, son cœur loupant plusieurs battements. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pour sa relation, pour tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, pour Grimmjow, pour Sacha, pour tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, et tout ce qu'elle perdait déjà depuis longtemps.

Une larme coula, puis une autre, un sanglot enfla dans sa gorge. Deux bras puissants la saisirent par la taille et son corps fut plaqué contre celui de Grimmjow. Elle laissa ses larmes coulées.

Elle avait mal, elle savait que sa relation partait en fumée, qu'elle se faisait du mal depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais elle avait mal, elle l'aimait, encore, toujours, mais elle était incapable d'en supporter plus. Tous ces éclats de violence qu'il lui balançait, tout ces mots dévorants, tout ces reproches qui n'avaient aucun sens. Elle était fatiguée de se battre. Elle se battait depuis qu'elle était née, depuis qu'elle n'avait été qu'une gamine née sous X. Et encore aujourd'hui il fallait qu'elle se fasse violence pour conserver tout ce qu'elle eu tant de mal à obtenir.

Et maintenant que son cœur se faisait littéralement rongé par la violence de Ggio il se faisait mordre à nouveau de l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait cautionner d'être aussi faible. Claymore repoussa Grimmjow en tremblant et se plaqua contre le mur de l'autre côté. Après une demi seconde d'effarement elle partit en courant dans sa chambre et en claqua brusquement la porte.

Grimmjow soupira, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de se soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir? Il en avait strictement rien à foutre. Ça l'insupportait juste de la voir s'apitoyer comme ça, il détestait les gens qui pleuraient, c'était si faible, si écœurant. Il se rappela soudain que les Claymore était un type de bombe. Un très fin sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Oh oui Claymore était une bombe prête à vous exploser dans les mains a tout moment. Elle était un danger pour elle même et pour les autres si personne ne la désamorçait. Restait à savoir quand est ce qu'elle allait atteindre le point de non retour et s'amorcer.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e lendemain, le deuxième Jeudi du mois de Février, Claymore accompagna enfin les garçons à leur studio de musique. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait ça ! Apparemment ils avaient un concert au Music Hall Of Williamsburg le lendemain, ils devaient donc se préparer. Ce concert rendait Claymore rêveuse, elle connaissait la réputation de cette salle, c'était un privilège de pouvoir jouer dedans, les garçons étaient des habitués des plus grandes salles du monde.

Ils se rendirent tous dans un quartier chic un peu en retrait de la Grosse Pomme, à l'Ouest de Jersey City et entrèrent dans une maison simple et élégante. De l'extérieur elle semblait similaire à ses voisines mais de l'intérieur la maison était un véritable studio d'enregistrement à elle toute seule. Elle était composée de seulement trois pièce, une cuisine de taille modeste qui donnait sur une terrasse et un jardin, une grande salle de bains et enfin d'un immense salon qui prenait à lui seul la moitié de la superficie habitable. Claymore fut subjuguée de voir autant d'instruments dans une seule pièce. Une énorme table de mixage trônait au bout de la longue salle.

Claymore passa la journée à les écouter, elle avait l'impression que jamais elle ne s'en lasserait. Ses mains courraient sur son carnet, elle était entrée dans une sorte de transe à partir du moment ou Tôshirô avait ouvert la bouche pour chanter la première chanson. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait quand ils jouaient, ils paraissaient transfigurés. Ichigo s'acharnait avec une énergie incroyable sur ses cymbales, Renji paraissait très, voir trop, sérieux penché sur sa basse, Tôshirô semblait habité, totalement immergé dans l'histoire qu'il racontait, et Grimmjow était comme elle l'avait imaginé, amoureux de sa guitare, la caressant comme il aurait caressé le corps d'une femme, tout en brusquerie et en douceur.

Pour l'hyperactive qu'était Claymore les voir autant affairé lui mettait des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les doigts. Elle avait été inactive pendant trop longtemps. Voyant que ça la démangeait Ichigo lui appris les bases de la batterie qu'elle assimila très rapidement. Ce ne fut pas la même chose avec la basse lorsque Renji tenta de lui apprendre, elle ne comprenait strictement rien et n'arrivait pas à synchroniser ses doigts ensembles, sur les cordes bien trop dures pour elle. Lorsque Tôshirô lui proposa de chanter ce fut comme s'il venait de jurer contre le Seigneur lui même.

_-Non mais t'a bien entendu ma voix? Il est hors de question que je pousse ne serait qu'une seule note dans ce foutu micro._

_-Au fait t'a pas essayé la guitare._ Coupa Renji en distribuant des canettes de boisson.

_-Je sais déjà un peu jouer, enfin je sais juste une chanson._ Répondit timidement Claymore.

_-Montre_. Ordonna Grimmjow.

Claymore haussa les épaules et saisit une guitare sèche. Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et Grimmjow lui tendit un médiator, elle le refusa et lui sourit. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse. La jeune femme pencha un peu la tète sur l'instrument et quelques mèches blanches s'échappèrent de son chignon tenu par un crayon. Elle positionna ses doigts.

_-C'est quoi comme chanson?_ S'enquit Ichigo.

_-Three Days Grace._

_-Je connais tout leur album_! S'exclama Tôshirô._ Joue je vais chanter. Ichigo tu pourras faire la batterie?_

_-Évidemment pour qui tu me prends?_

Le chanteur semblait particulièrement content que la jeune fille sache jouer une chanson d'un groupe qu'il connaissait. Claymore sentit le stress monté distinctement en elle et elle ferma les yeux pour se remémorer les accords.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les cordes et se décida enfin à les pincer. Dès qu'elle entendit la première note son stress s'envola et elle se laissa porter par la musique. Les cordes vibraient, elle pencha la nuque sur le côté et ferma les yeux définitivement. Tôshirô entama les paroles et Ichigo suivit à la batterie.

_« Personne ne verra jamais, Ce côté reflété et s'il y a quelque chose de mal, qui l'aurait deviné? J'ai laissé seul, tout ce que je possède. Te faire sentir, qu'il n'est pas trop tard, il n'est jamais trop tard. »_

Claymore oublia avec qui elle se trouvait, elle oublia toute la retenue qu'elle avait encore avec eux. Aujourd'hui elle était juste avec des amis, avec des gens qui l'appréciaient, avec lesquels elle avait une symbiose. Renji et Grimmjow fixait la jeune fille qui oscillait la tète et laissait ses doigts trainer sur les cordes sans même regarder ce qu'ils faisaient.

_« Même si je dis que se sera correct Je t'entends toujours dire. Tu veux en finir avec ta vie maintenant et encore nous essayons de juste rester en vie. Peut-être nous tournerons autour parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard. Peut-être nous tournerons autour parce qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Il n'est jamais trop tard. »_

Lorsqu'elle laissa échapper la dernière note et que tout autour d'elle c'était éteint Claymore rouvrit les yeux, encore un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle avait fait. Les garçons la fixaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit brusquement et rendit rapidement la guitare à Grimmjow.

_-C'était très bien pour une débutante._ Se contenta – t – il de dire.

Le compliment la toucha plus que n'importe quel autre, parce que venant de lui c'était exceptionnel et sincère, elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux. Son cœur fit un bond et elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. N'importe quoi.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>e soir là Grimmjow tarda à venir et Claymore tomba dans une sorte de sommeil comateux, entre la réalité et les songes, elle oscillait et se demandait si elle arriverait vraiment à s'endormir ou à se réveiller. Le canapé s'affaissa et elle put enfin se réveiller, elle s'étira comme un chat alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle dans une expression de surprise totale.

_-Quoi?_ Demanda la jeune femme.

_-Depuis quand tu portes des lunettes toi?_

Claymore tâta son visage et se rendit compte qu'elle portait ses lunettes de vue. Elle haussa les épaules et les remonta sur son crane, ramenant quelques cheveux blancs dans les branches.

_-D'habitude j'ai des lentilles mais là j'avais mal aux yeux. Ça choque tant que ça? Ggio n'aime pas beaucoup que je les portes._

Grimmjow se raidit soudainement et jura entre ses dents. Claymore lui donna un coup de télécommande pour qu'il réponde au sujet de ses lunettes.

_-Quand arrêteras tu d'écouter toutes ces méchancetés qu'il te jette? Tu es très bien avec tes lunettes on voit enfin la véritable couleur de tes yeux, ça souligne ta frange. Merde pourquoi tu lui voue presque un culte ce mec alors qu'il te fait du mal seulement pour te garder?_

_-Je .. Claymore baissa les yeux. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a toujours été difficile pour moi d'aimer. C'est tellement plus facile de haïr que de s'attacher à quelqu'un. Alors quand tu connais cette routine, c'est rassurant, et tu n'a pas envie de t'en détacher._

_-C'est débile._

_-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux_! Elle s'emporta brusquement. _Ou alors tu as eu tellement mal que tu ne veux pas t'en rappeler. Je ne veux pas avoir mal, plus maintenant._

_-Et pourquoi tu tomberais pas amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre?_ Demanda le plus vieux d'un ton très hargneux._ Tu sais très bien que votre relation est rendue à sa fin, tu le sais, tu ne le nie même pas._

_-Je .._

Claymore se tétanisa alors que la réalité la heurtait de plein fouet. Elle posa ses yeux sur Grimmjow, elle ne comprenait pas sa colère, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si méchant envers Ggio. Puis elle se souvint de brides de conversations qu'elle avait eue avec Sacha, avec Ichigo. Ils s'inquiétaient tous de son bien être, de son bonheur. Parce qu'ils avaient compris que Ggio la détruisait petit à petit, parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle alors qu'elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle comprenait à quel point elle faisait du mal a ceux qui l'entouraient en ne faisant rien.

Elle attrapa l'avant bras de Grimmjow en sentant que sa tète lui tournait. Son cœur battait a tout rompre. Non elle n'était plus amoureuse, et elle ne voulait plus l'être. Mais ce qu'on repousse toujours finit par nous arriver un jour. Elle le savait, et ça la tuait. Parce que aimer fait beaucoup trop mal, elle préférait détester c'est tellement plus simple le silence et la haine, que les sentiments et l'amour.

_-Clay .. Faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Ça peut pas durer, tu te rends pas compte. Puis j'en peux plus d'entendre parler de lui, d'entendre Ichigo s'inquiéter._

Claymore serra les poings et retint tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle se leva et fonça vers sa chambre, laissant Grimmjow tout seul. Il soupira en entendant la porte claquée. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de s'occuper des états d'âme de Claymore? Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'elle soit heureuse ou non? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle arrête de faire la gueule après chaque coup de fil provenant de l'autre débile.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche de la télécommande, il tomba dessus et trouva par la même occasion le fameux carnet à la couverture bleue roi qui accompagnait sans arrêt la jeune fille. Il ne résistât pas longtemps et le feuilleta. Il tenta de déchiffrer les phrases écrites à la va vite un peu partout mais à part quelques mots il ne comprenait rien, il aurait peut être du mieux suivre ses cours de français. Il se focalisa donc sur les dessins. Il trouva des paysages, l'Hudson où flottaient la brume, un parapluie à pois, les yeux de Tôshirô, les mains de Renji et Ichigo. Il ouvrit une autre page couverte d'instruments très détaillés avec des annotations sur les différentes parties, il reconnut aussi des noms de marques. Les feuillets se succédaient, les esquisses de visage aussi, puis il tomba sur une page gribouillée un peu partout. Ses mains se tenaient là, sous toutes les coutures, il les reconnut sans mal grâce à la cicatrice en demi lune qu'il avait sur le dessus, cicatrice faite par une corde qui avait lâchée alors qu'il jouait et qui lui avait ouvert entièrement le dos de la main. Elle était allé jusqu'à pousser la ressemblance dans les moindre détails.

Le guitariste passa la pulpe de ses doigts sur les traits les plus gras, la courbe de son poignet était souvent beaucoup plus repassée que tout le reste. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Il passa à la page où elle l'avait dessinée entrain de jouer, elle avait fini son visage. Il eut envie d'éclater de rire devant son air si sérieux, devant ses mains si bien dessinées. Pourquoi avait – il envie de rire? Il ne savait pas, ses dessins lui faisaient juste très plaisir.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il referma doucement la couverture et le reposa a sa place comme le plus précieux des trésors. Il ne vit pas Claymore qui l'observait dans l'ombre du couloir.

* * *

><p>Aller hop c'est le dernier chapitre pour ce soir, mais la suite arrivera demain pour que cette histoire soit au même niveau que sa publication sur l'autre site où je suis. J'adore la chanson que j'ai insérée j'espère que vous l'avez écoutée et qu'elle vous à plus en tout cas.<p>

N'hésitez pas à commenter ! :)

_**Pim's**_


	10. Chapitre Huit - Stay Strong

_**Crédits : **Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre Huit<em>**

Stay Strong

**«** _Le cœur n'a pas de rides, il n'a que des cicatrices**.**_** » - Victor Hugo**

* * *

><p>Chansons incluses :<em> The Catalyst<em> - Linkin Park

_La groupie du pianiste_ - Michel Berger

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e Vendredi soir arriva à grand pas et Claymore n'eut une seconde à elle que pour se changer avant de se rendre dans la salle de concert où les garçons étaient déjà.

Isshin l'accueillit rapidement sur place et elle fut stupéfaite du nombre de personnes qui attendaient devant l'édifice, qui scandaient leurs prénoms et leurs chansons. Elle se rendit alors compte du nombre de journalistes qui tournaient aux alentours. Heureusement pour elle, Isshin la cacha grâce à sa carrure et lui permit de passer inaperçue.

Claymore rejoignit les garçons dans leur salle d'attente. Le show commençait dans moins d'une heure et ils étaient dans tous leurs états, elle ne les avait jamais vu dans un état de stress aussi avancé durant ce mois passé en leur compagnie. Claymore s'assit à côté de Renji.

_-On dirait que vous allez à la guerre .._

Renji se mit à rire, et dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Tôshirô vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Le bassiste saisit son avant bras, il ne put s'empêcher de passer et repasser les contours du poignard encré dans sa peau.

_-Calme-toi, Renji. Pourquoi vous avez l'air aussi tendus?_

_-On a pas jouer devant un public depuis genre .._

_-Trois mois._ Compléta Ichigo._ Tu vois pourquoi on est tendu comme ça._

_-Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. J'en suis convaincue._

_-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?!_ Grimaça Grimmjow, encore plus agressif que d'habitude.

_-Intuition féminine._

Elle suivit les doigts de Renji le long de son tatouage. Il s'arrêta soudain pensant que ça la dérangeait qu'ils soient aussi prêt physiquement l'un de l'autre mais Claymore posa sa main sur la sienne et replaça ses doigts sur sa peau.

_-J'ai toujours pensé que ce tatouage me portait bonheur. Donc continue, il te portera sûrement chance toi aussi. Je serai dans les coulisses à vous regarder, je suis sûre que vous aller tous leurs mettre le feu !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Sa joie de vivre se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et leur stress baissa d'un bon cran. Quand l'heure arriva, Claymore les suivit, Renji toujours accroché à son avant bras. Une fois leurs instruments enfilés, et leurs micros mis en place on leur fit signe de s'avancer. Tôshirô toucha discrètement le tatouage de la jeune fille et cette dernière envoya un baiser à Ichigo qui montait déjà sur scène. Elle voulut se reculer dans l'ombre et heurta Grimmjow, dont la guitare tinta. Il passa devant elle et lui jeta un regard, une esquisse de sourire puis revint sur ses pas. Elle se mit à trembler sans vraiment comprendre, remontant ses mains vers son plexus. Il attrapa délicatement son poignet et embrassa du bout des lèvres son tatouage. En se redressant son souffle frôla son visage.

_-Porte nous chance Clay._

Et il entra sur scène, faisant gémir sa guitare ainsi que tout le public.

Claymore resta tétanisée tout le spectacle. Elle était figée, en transe, autant à cause du baiser qui brûlait encore sa peau mais aussi par le concert qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les garçons étaient tout bonnement fantastiques, elle ne savait pas d'où leur venait une telle énergie. Elle voyait à quel point ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient, elle voyait leurs sourires si sincères, si explosifs. Leurs visages en sueur révélaient leur niveau d'extase. Oui ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était pur et jouissif. Ils enflammaient la salle, même Claymore avait chaud là où elle était.

«_ Et quand je ferme mes yeux ce soir, aux symphonies de lumière aveuglante. Que dieu nous bénisse tous, nous sommes un peuple brisé vivant sous l'emprise d'une arme chargée. Comme des souvenirs décomposés par le froid, des transmissions faisant échos à l'écart, Loin de notre monde, Où les océans saignent dans le ciel._ »

D'où elle était la silhouette d'Ichigo se découpait en ombres chinoises, il frappait la batterie si forte qu'elle avait l'impression que ses bras allaient se détacher. Ses muscles saillaient à chaque coup, elle voyait ses genoux se soulever à une vitesse affolante. Ses yeux brillaient, sa peau luisait, il paraissait tellement heureux, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un rayonner comme ça. La caisse claire encaissait les chocs, Renji posa son pied dessus et Ichigo lui lança un clin d'œil. Claymore passa son regard sur le bassiste qui se penchait sur son instrument qui descendait très bas sur ses cuisses. Ses longs cheveux rouges lâchés cachaient son visage sérieux qui était lui aussi en sueur. Il retourna sur l'avant de la scène secouant frénétiquement la tête, sautant dans tout les sens. La jeune femme craignait à chaque instant qu'il se prenne les fils sur le sol et qu'il tombe. Mais apparemment rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa musique. Il approcha sa bouche du micro et souffla le bridge derrière la voix de Tôshirô.

« _Que Dieu nous sauve tous. Allons-nous être brûler par le feu intérieur d'un millier de soleil ? Pour les péchés que nous avons commis, Les péchés que nous avons dis, Les péchés de notre père, Les péchés de nos enfants._ »

Tôshirô lui tournait le dos, elle voyait la large marque de sueur sur son tee shirt blanc. Il tenait son micro haut devant sa bouche pendant que ses paroles coulaient naturellement de ses lèvres. Ses yeux scrutaient farouchement la foule, la maîtrisant, la faisant se soulever d'un seul mouvement de main. Il se plia en deux pour mieux prendre son souffle.

«_ Comme des souvenirs décomposés par le froid, des transmissions faisant échos à l'écart, Loin de notre monde, Où les océans saignent dans le ciel._ »

Il toucha du bout des doigts le clavier près de lui et le son électronique fusa dans la musique, les cris de la foule augmentèrent. Il se mit à sauter partout. Mais d'où tirait-il une telle énergie? Comment était-ce possible qu'il ai l'air aussi dingue alors qu'il était si calme dans la vie de tous les jours?

Pendant le solo de clavier que Tôshirô joua avec brio épaulé par Renji à la basse elle passa sur Grimmjow. Celui-ci appuya sur la pédale près de son pied et laissa traîner ses doigts sur les cordes brûlantes. Ce fut enfin à son tour de faire un solo. Claymore resta subjuguée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en plein rêve comateux, une sorte de transe post-orgasmique qui le faisait se pencher en arrière, ouvrir la bouche en grand et laisser partir ses yeux dans ses orbites. Il ne jouait pas sa musique, il la vivait pleinement. Comme les trois autres à vrai dire, mais elle devait avouer que chez lui c'était très flagrant. Il reprit une position plus stable et accompagna le chant de Tôshirô, y mettant une dimension un peu plus grave.

« _Soulevez moi, laissez moi partir. Que Dieu nous bénisse tous. Nous sommes un peuple brisé vivant sous l'emprise d'une arme chargée. Et elle ne peut être combattue, Elle ne peut être surpassée, Elle ne peut être en retrait, Elle ne peut être distancée. Non._ »

La jeune fille sautillait sur place quand ils revinrent dans les coulisses attendant le rappel. Ils souriaient à s'en démettre la mâchoire, elle avait envie de hurler de joie, leur bonheur était hautement communicatif.

Avant de retourner sur scène ils effleurèrent l'avant bras de la jeune femme. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer et elle vit que Ggio l'appelait. Elle dut s'enfuir dans les couloirs pour répondre.

Après un rappel plein d'émotions les garçons retournèrent dans leur loge, ils furent surpris de ne trouver que Gin et Isshin la bas. Ils s'affaissèrent sur les canapés confortables et firent un débriefing.

_-Elle est où Clay?_ Demanda Ichigo en tentant de défaire les sparadraps autour de ses doigts douloureux.

_-Son téléphone a sonner au début du rappel._ Les renseigna Isshin. _Je pense que c'était soit Sacha soit Ggio._

_-Qui veux tu que ce sois d'autre?_ S'amusa Renji.

Ils parlèrent un peu puis Renji et Grimmjow s'esquivèrent pour aller se doucher.

* * *

><p>Claymore était encore dans les coulisses, elle avait mal au crâne, la salle était vide et encore surchauffée. La scène était vide elle aussi, seulement parsemées de fils et des instruments que les techniciens avaient placés en vue de la balance du lundi. Elle s'avança les jambes tremblantes sur ses hauts talons. Elle effleura du bout des doigts la guitare de Grimmjow au passage. Elle s'arrêta caressant les cordes coupantes, le bois poli.<p>

Ses larmes lui brûlèrent les paupières, elle hoqueta mais les retint. Ça faisait si mal. Claymore se dirigea vers le piano encore en place et s'assit devant. Elle posa ses doigts légers sur le clavier, elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur des doigts de Grimmjow.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa les seuls accords qu'elle connaissait. Les seules notes qui chaque fois lui brisaient le cœur, lui déchiraient l'âme pour la réduire en morceaux. Elle n'était que ça, un miroir fissuré, plein d'éclats altérables et destructibles.

Quelqu'un fut attiré par les notes qui se suivaient, qui flottaient dans l'air. Il trouva Claymore jouant sur le piano. Elle fermait les yeux, ses doigts appuyaient durement sur les blanches, coulissaient sur les noires. Il voulut avancer mais une main le retint, Isshin le tenait fermement par l'épaule.

La voix de Claymore l'atteint soudain, il sentit sans mal les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Sa voix un peu trop rauque, pas assez bien placée lui soulevait pourtant l'estomac. Son cœur se broya entre ses poumons, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit?_ Murmura Grimmjow.

_-Je vais te traduire, écoutes ce qu'elle dit._

Il se fixa sur son visage, crispé, douloureux, sur ses doigts frêles mais fermes, sur son corps gracieux qui oscillait, sur son pied appuyé sur la pédale.

«_ Dieu que cette fille à l'air triste, amoureuse d'un égoïste. La groupie du pianiste. Elle fout toute sa vie en l'air, mais toute sa vie c'est pas grand chose. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire à part rêver seule dans son lit, le soir entre ses draps roses._ »

Une larme coula, puis une autre, puis tant d'autres. Sa voix se brisa distinctement, il voulut faire un pas en avant mais Isshin le tenait trop bien. Son ventre se retourna en comprenant ce qu'elle racontait. Ses doigts se firent plus hésitants sur les touches d'émail.

«_ Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre pour un mot pour un geste tendre. La groupie du pianiste. Devant l'hôtel, dans les coulisses elle rêve de la vie d'artiste. La groupie du pianiste. Elle le suivrait jusqu'en enfer, et même l'enfer c'est pas grand chose, à côté d'être seule sur terre_. »

Ses poings se serrèrent, il vit une nouvelle larme franchirent ses cils clairs. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça fasse mal?

« _Elle l'aime, elle l'adore. C'est fou comme elle l'aime, c'est beau comme elle l'aime._ »

Oui putain elle l'aimait. Elle pleurait contre cet amour qu'elle avait perdu et celui qui lui déchirait de nouveau le cœur. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir, juste sombrer, ne plus être personne. Ça faisait trop mal, encore, toujours. Elle passait du rire aux larmes. Dieu que ça faisait mal ! Ça lui rongeait le corps, chaque seconde qui passait. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à réfléchir, elle voulait quelque chose de simple de lumineux. Mais elle savait que tout ça ce n'était pas pour elle.

«_ Il a des droits sur son sourire, elle à des droits sur ses désirs. La groupie du pianiste. Elle sait rester là sans rien dire pendant que lui joue ses délires. La groupie du pianiste. Quand le concert est terminé elle met ses mains sur le clavier en rêvant qu'il va l'emmener passer le reste de sa vie tout simplement à l'écouter. Elle sait comprendre sa musique elle sait oublier qu'elle existe. La groupie du pianiste. Mais dieu que cette fille prend des risques, amoureuse d'un égoïste._ »

Grimmjow ne put en entendre plus il coupa Isshin et s'avança vers Claymore qui tentait de finir sa chanson. Il ne voulait plus la voir comme ça, ça lui faisait trop de mal, ça le foutait trop en l'air.

Les mains de la jeune fille ripèrent quand Grimmjow la saisit par la taille pour l'enfermer dans ses bras puissants, elle se laissa faire hébétée. Elle glissa soudain contre son torse brûlant, contre cette force contre laquelle elle pouvait se reposer. Putain. Pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas. Pas de lui. Pas alors que c'était aussi douloureux.

Claymore se retourna et il la serra plus fort, la laissant déverser ses larmes sur son tee shirt. Elle frappa soudain du poing sur son bras.

_-Pourquoi rien n'est jamais simple?! Pourquoi faut toujours qu'on se fasse du mal?_

_-Calme-toi .._ Murmura Grimmjow en posant son menton sur son crane.

_-J'en peux plus de tout ça, de cette relation qui mène à rien. Je veux être heureuse, je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix. Je ne veux plus aimer quelqu'un qui se fout de ma gueule._

Elle redressa son visage en larmes vers lui et il reçut un coup au cœur. Ses yeux transparents sourdaient la colère et la tristesse, et le maquillage qui en avait coulé accentuait ces sentiments brutaux. Il attrapa son visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait? Pourquoi il faisait ça?

_-Arrête .. Arrête cette relation qui te détruit. Arrête de le laisser te faire du mal._

_-Jure-moi que tout ça rime à quelque chose. Jure-moi qu'on va arrêter de me faire du mal. J'en peux plus._ Hoqueta la jeune femme.

_-Clay, cette chanson c'est pour qui?_

Une dernière larme passa la barrière de ses cils alors qu'elle resserrait ses mains sur son torse. Elle se haussa un peu plus sur ses talons et dans le même mouvement effleura ses lèvres chaudes. L'estomac de Grimmjow fit un vol plané alors qu'il se baissait pour que leurs bouches se lient plus facilement. Elle eut soudain très chaud et cette bouffée de chaleur sembla se propager chez Grimmjow aussi. Elle agrippa sa nuque et posa son front contre le sien, cassant leur baiser. Claymore avait le souffle court, celui de Grimmjow heurtait sa bouche lui envoyant des milliers de frissons.

_-Pardonne moi._ Murmura-t-elle.

Claymore délaissa son étreinte et partit rapidement vers les coulisses, le laissant seul, le vide que sa présence créait sur son corps le tétanisa. Il resta là, plusieurs minutes à se demander si tout cela c'était réellement passé. Puis quand il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sentit la saveur de la jeune fille il comprit qu'il n'avait rien rêvé de tout ça. L'arôme de pamplemousse lui resta longtemps dans la bouche.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter ! <em>

_Pim's_


	11. Chapitre Neuf - Problems

_**Crédits : **Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Neuf<strong>_

_Problems?_

**«** _Tu te lasses de quelqu'un quand tu te lasses de son regard, quand tu remarques qu'il attend de toi quelque chose que tu ne peux pas donner._** » - Emili Rosales**

Le Mardi de la semaine qui suivit fut brumeux et apporta dans son sillage une couche neigeuse qui couvrit tout New York d'une pellicule blanche. Claymore ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à tirer sur sa cigarette, elle ne regarda même pas son portable qui pesait dans la poche de son jean.

Ichigo vint s'appuyer sur l'entourage de la fenêtre et avisa le regard de son amie. Ses yeux semblaient plus ternes que d'habitude, depuis le concert à vrai dire. Il avait peur qu'elle regrette ce travail et la présence du groupe autour d'elle. Il avait remarqué qu'elle dormait encore moins que d'habitude, qu'elle passait son temps à écrire, à s'isoler dans sa chambre. Il ne comprenait pas et quand il tentait de l'interroger elle éludait sa question avec un sourire éclatant ou alors elle lui lançait un regard meurtrier et repartait s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle souffla la fumée dans l'air glacial et soupira. Ichigo attrapa une mèche blanche entre ses doigts et joua quelques secondes avec.

_-Tu crois que c'est possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point de se laisser détruire? Au point de laisser tomber tout ce qui nous tient à cœur?_

_-Tu parles de Ggio?_

Elle haussa les épaules et tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette. Elle tendit le bras et tenta d'attraper des flocons. Elle paraissait étrangement lointaine, comme éteinte. Il saisit son avant bras et elle se retint de l'envoyer balader.

_-J'aimerai bien que tout soit simple._

_-Viens. Il la tira dans la chaleur de l'appartement. On va aller profiter de la neige._

Son visage s'illumina soudain et il comprit qu'il lui avait dit ce qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Elle avait besoin qu'on arrête de la harceler, qu'on lui donne une nouvelle bouffée d'air. Ils empoignèrent leurs manteaux et descendirent en courant les escaliers de l'immeuble. Les deux amis surexcités se jetèrent dans un taxi en bousculant celui qui l'avait arrêté et donnèrent l'adresse de Central Park. Une fois là-bas ils retombèrent en enfance et passèrent la journée à faire des batailles de boules de neiges, à se rouler dans la poudreuse. Ils firent même un semblant de bonhomme de neige qui finalement donna un résultat plutôt lamentable.

En fin d'après midi ils se réfugièrent dans un café afin de se réchauffer. Claymore s'empressa de manger la chantilly sur son chocolat viennois si bien qu'elle s'en mit sur la joue. Ichigo lui essuya la trace blanche en riant.

Quand ils rentrèrent Renji les attendaient avec trois pizzas sur la table. Ils mirent la télé en fond et mangèrent en parlant de leur journée. Apparemment les frères étaient passés à l'appartement pendant que les deux amis étaient absents. Claymore s'en sentit soulagée, elle n'était pas capable d'affronter Grimmjow pour le moment, surtout après leur baiser. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était et elle ne voulait pas avoir à se confronter à lui, ni aux espoirs qu'ils avaient pu se faire l'un comme l'autre. Elle toucha discrètement ses lèvres et chercha à se souvenir du contact de sa bouche sur sa peau. Dès qu'elle osait y repenser son visage s'enflammait et elle en avait presque le tournis. C'était souvent le soir qu'elle se permettait d'y penser, les soirs où elle était seule devant la télévision à attendre le sommeil qui finalement ne venait pas.

_-Clay?_

_-Oh pardon Ichi je réfléchissais. Tu disais?_

_-Je te demandais quand est-ce que Sacha arrivait parce que Vendredi on est convié à une soirée dans une boite de nuit de l'Upper East Side. On vous prend des pass ou pas?_

_-Évidemment ! Connaissant Sacha elle va vouloir aller danser !_

_-Au fait elle ressemble à quoi concrètement cette Sacha?_ Demanda Renji en mordant dans sa pizza.

Claymore lui fit signe d'attendre et courut chercher son mini ordinateur dans sa chambre. Elle revint rapidement et enclencha une vidéo qu'elle passa en plein écran. Ils virent tout d'abord leur amie devant la caméra parler rapidement en français, riant à gorge déployée, elle monta sur un trampoline et se mit à sauter dans tout les sens. Ensuite elle redescendit essoufflée, au bord des larmes, riant à s'en faire mal au ventre. La caméra bougea dans tout les sens et Claymore passa derrière l'écran. Une autre jeune fille monta à son tour sur le trampoline. Elle ne semblait pas très grande, ces traits étaient assez pixelisé mais on voyait sans mal ses yeux entre le vert et l'or luire de plaisir, son large sourire étirant son visage harmonieux.

Ses cheveux châtains aux boucles très resserrées rebondissaient sur ses épaules rondes et laiteuses. Elle se mit à sauter dans tout les sens, son rire cristallin répondant à celui de Claymore derrière la caméra. Ils virent un tatouage sur son cou comme l'avait précisé Claymore. La vidéo s'arrêta sur un nouveau saut.

_-Voila, Sacha est comme ça, souriante, pétillante, et contrairement à moi c'est une grosse marmotte !_

_-On attend de voir ça !_

Le lendemain après midi, Claymore fut tirée de ses écrits par un raffut incroyable dans le salon. Elle se leva et bondit hors de sa chambre, prête à engueuler celui qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Merde elle bossait tout de même! C'est donc en mode furie qu'elle pénétra dans le salon.

Elle fut très surprise de trouver les frères, Gin et Isshin dans le salon en plus de Renji et Ichigo. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle et d'un seul coup elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle se tortilla sur place et tira machinalement sur son pull.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer bande de décérébrés?! Je bosse moi alors arrêter tous de beugler._

_-Viens par là Clay, on a un petit souci._ Ordonna, gravement Gin.

La jeune femme, perdant d'un seul coup toute sa hargne, s'avança vers la table autour de laquelle ils se trouvaient tous et posa les yeux sur les journaux en papiers glacé posés dessus. Sa gorge se noua instantanément quand elle analysa les images étalées devant elle. Claymore attrapa le premier près de sa main et le regarda plus intensément, la bouche un peu ouverte.

Une photo d'elle et de Ichigo dans la neige de Central Park s'étalaient sur une page entière, mal cadrée, pixelisée à l'extrême, c'était sans aucun doute une photo volée, prise sur le vif. On les voyait se rouler dans la neige en riant. Elle lâcha le magazine comme si il l'avait brûlée et lu rapidement le titre tapageur : « nouvelle idylle?! »

_-C'est quoi ces conneries?_ Bégaya-t-elle. _Bordel on peut pas avoir une vie privée avec ces connards sur le dos?_

_-Des photos volées prises par des paparazzis. Ils s'intéressent de très près à ton cas, ils veulent absolument savoir qui tu es et ça à n'importe quel prix._ Lâcha Isshin.

Claymore fut obligée de s'asseoir, ses jambes tanguaient. La colère et l'énervement s'emmêlaient avec l'appréhension. Merde, elle pensait que ça arriverait plus tard, quand ils auraient lancé la promotion du livre, pas aussi tôt, pas aussi brusquement, surtout avec des photos aussi personnelles que ça. Elle serra ses tempes entre ses doigts.

_-Et donc on fait quoi?_ Demanda Ichigo.

_-On fait rien, aucune informations sur elle ne doit filtrer tant que la promo n'est pas lancée. Laisser courir la rumeur, et éviter au maximum les photographes. Claymore tu ne sortiras plus sans garde du corps, comme les garçons._

_-Quoi?!_ S'égosilla la française qui tenait par dessus tout à sa liberté. _Hors de questions que des gorilles me filent le train! Je suis pas une putain de criminelle._

_-Claymore ton langage .._ La réprimanda Isshin.

_-Mon langage t'emmerde très cher. C'est nos vies privées qu'on étale là !_

_-Vous savez que si on laisse courir la rumeur elle va se répandre et elle risque de recevoir des menaces. Ce serait pas la première fois._ Lança Grimmjow, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_-Quoi?! Vous déconnez je vais me faire menacer parce que j'ai fait une bataille de boule de neige avec Ichigo?! C'est du grand délire!_

_-Ce ne sont pas des photos compromettantes, il n'y aura pas des extrêmes pareils._ Tenta Gin.

_-Gin elle vit avec nous ! Ça va finir par se savoir et c'est à ce moment là que tout se déchaînera sur elle !_ Se révolta Renji._ Ce serait pas la première fois qu'il nous arrive une merde comme ça, on peut pas mettre la vie de Claymore en vente comme ça !_

_-Calmez-vous !_ S'énerva Claymore._ Laissez couler, laisser parler. Je n'ai pas peur de tout ça. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide c'est tout. Je m'en contrefous de leurs avis._

_-Clay .._ Murmura Tôshirô.

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé qui aurait fait taire n'importe qui. Elle serra ses poings puis les détendit avant de se laisser aller sur sa chaise.

_-Ce n'est rien, ça va aller, j'en suis sûre._

Elle pressa de nouveau ses tempes entre ses doigts. Ils savaient tous que rien ne se passerait bien et qu'un jour ou l'autre ça allait déraper.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille ne put sortir de la semaine, un amas de filles en furie stationnait devant l'immeuble des garçons, ce qui lui portait passablement sur les nerfs. De nouvelles photos avaient circulé sur elle et les rumeurs allaient bon train. La photo qui tournait le plus et qui envenimait la situation n'était autre qu'une d'elle et de Grimmjow. Les fans, la jeune femme les qualifiait plutôt de groupies, enfin dans le langage de Claymore c'était plutôt des « putain de groupiasses en chaleur » mais restons poli ! Ces filles donc ne supportaient pas qu'une étrangère comme Claymore porte la main sur leur si beau guitariste.<p>

En effet la photo la montrait près du piano le soir de leur dernier concert, une main posée sur l'avant bras de Grimmjow alors qu'elle semblait faire un mouvement vers les coulisses. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il c'était passé avant et elle était heureuse que personne n'ai eu la photo du baiser.

Partout sur internet on se demandait qui était cette fille au cheveux blancs qui semblait si proche de tous les membres de Burning Skies. Ça la rendait dingue de se faire traiter comme une paria alors qu'elle ne faisait que son boulot, mais à vrai dire elle aurait du s'en douter. Suivre un groupe aussi connu que les Burning Skies allait obligatoirement lui créer des ennemis, elle aurait du s'y préparer plus tôt.

On était Vendredi, Sacha arrivait dans moins de deux heures et elle était prête à tout faire pour que son amie et elle passe un week-end génial. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire pas une flopée de groupies en rut. Claymore ouvrit la fenêtre et se pencha un peu pour fumer, tout de suite une clameur monta et des cris de protestations fusèrent dans sa direction. Elle n'en tint pas compte et termina tranquillement sa cigarette. Elle jeta le mégot, un sourire acide aux lèvres en espérant brûler une de ces maudites gamines. On l'insulta et elle se tendit encore plus au dessus de la foule.

_-Aller tous vous faire foutre !_ Hurla-t-elle en français.

_-Rentre toi_. Ordonna la voix grave de Renji.

Il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille et la souleva sur son épaule comme un fétu de paille. Il tendit son bras à la fenêtre, des cris montèrent puis se transformèrent en protestations quand les filles se rendirent compte qu'il leur faisait un doigt d'honneur.

Il referma la fenêtre, Claymore se démenant pour descendre de son épaule. Il soupira, la déposa au sol et regarda sa montre.

_-Tu vas sortir par derrière l'immeuble pour aller chercher Sacha, personne te verra. Vous pourrez vous promener tranquille. On se rejoint à la soirée privée._

_-T'es sur que je vais pouvoir sortir par derrière?_

_-Évidemment espèce de grande cruche on a prévu le coup !_ Il lui donna une tape sur le dessus de la tête._ Aller file sinon tu vas te faire engueuler !_

_-Tu sais que Sacha va t'adorer?_ S'amusa-t-elle en partant chercher son sac.

_-M'en fous j'aime pas les blondes !_

_-Qui n'aime pas les blondes_? Demanda Ichigo en arrivant dans la pièce et en ôtant ses écouteurs.

_-Ton cul !_ Répondit Renji.

_-Quoi mon cul?! Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit mon cul !_

_-Oh les gars je veux pas de mort, pas de sang, pas de pleurnicheries !_ Gloussa Claymore en passant un bonnet bleu dans ses cheveux.

_-Mais .. !_

_-Mais rien du tout Renji Abarai ! Sinon je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas !_

_-Aucune gratitude !_

_-Tu m'adores en fait !_

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, les embrassa rapidement avant de passer par l'arrière du bâtiment comme lui avait indiqué Renji. Une voiture banalisée et un garde du corps l'attendait là. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture sans rien dire même si l'idée d'avoir un garde du corps ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Le chemin vers l'aéroport Kennedy fut long, elle trépignait sur son siège sous le regard amusé du chauffeur. Elle lui parla de son amie et il parut amusé de ses anecdotes. Elle profita du trajet pour téléphoner à Isshin.

_-Allô?!_

_-Oula qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Claymore? On dirait que t'as mangé un paquet d'antidépresseurs !_ S'amusa l'agent.

_-Te fous pas de moi, je suis enfermée depuis trois jours avec tes fous furieux de protégés et Sacha arrive dans moins d'une heure !_

_-ça explique ton état .. Alors quel est le programme? J'espère que tu n'as pas faussé compagnie à ton garde du corps sinon ça va mal aller !_

_-Arrête t'es pas mon père !_ Elle rit.

_-Si au moins je pouvait avoir un peu de pouvoir sur toi .._ Soupira-t-il résigné et souriant de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_-On va aller faire les magasins sur la Cinquième Avenue après son arrivée et ce soir on va avec les garçons à la soirée VIP. Faut bien qu'on se trouve des robes avant !_

_-Les filles et leurs vêtements ! J'y comprendrai jamais rien._

_-Je t'emmènerai un jour !_

_-Plutôt manger un cafard vivant !_

_-C'est vrai?! Tu veux bien le faire pour moi?_ S'égailla Claymore.

_-Jamais de la vie ! Aller amuse-toi bien et si il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelles._

_-Oui chef !_

_-Insolente gamine !_

Elle raccrocha en riant et continua de papoter avec le chauffeur qui répondait à ses blagues par de nouvelles. Finalement le voyage vers l'autre coté de la ville se fit sans qu'elle le voit passer et bientôt elle débarqua dans le hall surchargé de l'énorme aéroport une pancarte, décorée de fleurs avec le nom de Sacha, brandie au dessus de sa tête. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis l'arrivée du vol de son amie fut annoncée. Plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Elle trépignait.

Claymore scrutait la foule à la recherche de Sacha. Une tornade blonde lui fonça soudain dessus et elles faillirent finir les fesses par terre. Les deux amies se mirent à rire, à se serrer dans les bras et à sauter un peu partout.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<em>

_Pim's._


	12. Chapitre Dix - Give Me a Shot

_Concernant le titre le mot "shot" est à prendre au sens d'un verre et non d'un tir. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Dix<strong>_

_ Give Me A Shot_

_«_ _Je ne veux désormais collectionner que les moments de bonheur._ **» - Stendhal**

* * *

><p>Chanson incrustée : <em>Show Me How You Burlesque<em> - Christina Aguilera

* * *

><p>Après des retrouvailles plutôt bruyantes elles se rendirent à la voiture, saoulant joyeusement le chauffeur qui les emmena avec enthousiasme dans les grands magasins de New York. Elles s'émerveillaient toutes les deux de la neige, des passants, de se retrouver dans une telle ville.<p>

Après avoir mis la main sur deux merveilles qui leur iraient à ravir pour la soirée, elles partirent en quête d'un starbuck puis une fois leur moka noisette pour l'une et un café décaféiné à la vanille pour l'autre dans la main elle se posèrent à Central Park, en face du grand lac gris, regardant la neige se refléter dans leurs escarpins vernis.

_-Tu m'as manqué tu sais, la vie à Bordeaux c'est plus pareil sans toi. Je peux plus gueuler dans le tram quand tout le monde se presse autour de moi._

_-Parce que t'arrives à te retenir?_ Rit Claymore.

_-Garce va !_ Elle but une gorgée de café. _Je suis contente pour toi, tu as l'air d'aller bien._

_-C'est grâce aux garçons._ Claymore leva le nez au ciel. _Ils me permettent de tenir face à tout ce qu'il se passe, à toute cette histoire de photos volées, cette séparation avec toi, Ggio .._

_-Ah non me parles pas de lui ! Parlons plutôt de ces fameux garçons ! J'ai fouiné sur le net, tu me connais .._

_-Comme si je t'avais faite chérie !_ Claymore se prit un coup de poing de bras.

_-Et je dois dire que Monsieur le chanteur est pas mal du tout ! Tu me présenteras?_

_-Tôshirô? C'est une tête de mule internationale mais je pense que je peux faire quelque chose en ta faveur. Déjà ce soir avec ta robe tu vas en faire tourner des têtes !_

_-Tu comptes faire tourner celle de Grimmjow toi?_ Roucoula Sacha.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Ce mec est un con sans sentiments .._

_-C'est dit avec tellement de conviction .._ Gloussa la blonde.

Claymore jura et envoya valser sa meilleure amie dans la neige, s'en suivit des roulés-boulés dans la poudreuse, des lancements de boules de neiges qui rataient la plupart du temps leurs cibles et s'écrasaient lamentablement soit par terre soit sur d'autres passants qui continuait leur chemin en bougonnant. Alors que la température commençait à décliner et que le jour était déjà bien effacé les jeunes filles se décidèrent à rentrer. Le boucan qu'elles firent en arrivant à l'appartement réveilla Ichigo affalé sur le canapé.

_-Hey salut tête de carotte ! Je te présente Sacha !_

_-Depuis le temps qu'on entend parler d'elle ! Enchanté !_ S'exclama Ichigo.

_-Viens-là toi que je te fasse un câlin !_ Ordonna Sacha en anglais.

Malgré son petit mètre soixante, elle attira le grand rouquin contre elle et le serra très fort dans ses bras, elle lui claqua une bise sur la joue et se mit à rire parce qu'il piquait un fard monstrueux après avoir sentit le corps si bien proportionné de la belle française se coller à lui.

_-Aller rougis pas ! Je fais ça parce que j'ai bien compris que c'était toi qui prenait le plus soin de ma Clay, alors je voulais te remercier comme il se doit. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux ce week-end!_ Assura Sacha.

_-Il peut demander des trucs pour moi aussi?!_ S'enquit la voix de Renji derrière elle.

Sacha virevolta vers lui et claqua une bise sur ses joues, riant à sa blague. Le rouquin leur servit à boire et ils discutèrent. L'appartement s'emplit de joie et de rire. Les française avaient un effet bénéfique sur les deux australiens qui ne virent pas le temps passer. Après avoir fait à manger à quatre, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire et qui avait fini en bataille de nourriture ils partirent tous se préparer pour la soirée qui commençait sur les coups de onze heures trente. Gin et Isshin avaient convenu qu'il était plus prudent que les jeunes femmes partent après les garçons, ils devaient sûrement avoir raison.

* * *

><p>Deux filles dansaient sur le bar, elles attisaient la foule, se laissaient aller sur la musique, leur corps luisants appelait la luxure. Elles remuaient leurs hanches, fascinaient d'un mouvement de tête qui projetait leurs cheveux mordorés dans les airs. Sacha et Claymore les regardaient, presque avec envie. Elles aussi elles voulaient aller danser en bas avec tout le monde, mais la célébrité des garçons ne leur permettait pas de se mêler à la foule. Elles retournèrent s'asseoir dans le carré VIP en se trémoussant, Sacha prit grand soin de ne pas croiser le regard de Tôshirô posé sans cesse sur elle. Claymore lui donna un coup de pied sous la table mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était.<p>

_-Vos Cosmopolitains mesdemoiselles._

Le serveur déposa deux verres ouvragés devant elle, puis déposa les verres des garçons avant de partir sans bruit. Ils trinquèrent en riant, les filles sautillant sur place.

_-On prend un Cosmo en plein New York comme dans Sex And The City !_ S'égosilla la blonde.

Elles se mirent à pousser des petits cris tout en sirotant leurs boissons, les conversations allaient bon train mais elles avaient envie de danser, leurs jambes les démangeaient.

_-Vous avez le diable au corps ou quoi?_ Grogna Grimmjow.

_-On veut aller danser en bas, mais sans vous c'est nul._ Marmonna Sacha.

_-Moi je suis sûre que vous êtes pas capable de faire comme les deux filles de tout à l'heure !?_ Les provoqua Renji.

_-Alors là tu vas voir ! Si je le fais j'ai quoi en échange?_ Quémanda Claymore.

_-Ma reconnaissance éternelle?_ Tenta le rouge.

_-Mon cul ta reconnaissance, je m'en fous !_

_-Je viendrais faire les magasins avec toi toute la semaine prochaine !_

_-Pari tenu !_ Elle ôta les lanières de ses hauts talons et les tendit à Grimmjow à coté d'elle._ Tiens moi ça. Tu viens Sacha?_

_-Je gagne quoi moi?!_

_-Une nuit avec Tôshirô ! Aller ramène-toi et enlève tes chaussures !_

_-Quoi?!_ S'exclamèrent le chanteur et la française.

Mais ils ne purent répliquer, Claymore avait le feu au corps. Elle saisit le bras de son amie et lui laissa à peine le temps de lancer ses chaussures à Ichigo qu'elles dévalaient déjà les escaliers qui menaient vers la fosse. Elles s'avancèrent souplement entre les gens. Les garçons, qui s'étaient penchés sur la rambarde qui dominait la fosse, les virent parler au Dj. Il leva le pouce en l'air comme pour dire qu'il accédait à leur demande. Les deux barmans les aidèrent à monter sur le bar alors qu'une nouvelle musique très sensuelle enflait. Les gens dans la fosse poussèrent des exclamations en voyant les deux filles.

_-Deux françaises souhaitent nous faire un numéro qui d'après elles seraient digne de passer au Moulin Rouge. Aller on les encourage !_ Commenta le Dj.

Les deux amies regardèrent le groupe en hauteur en leur lançant des regards de défi. Ils virent tout de suite la différence avec les filles qui les avaient précédées sur le bar. Juste dans la tenue déjà, les deux précédentes filles portaient des tenues très courtes, provocatrices, les françaises semblaient beaucoup plus distinguées. Une trompette emplit l'espace, une guitare sèche, des maracas.

«_ Elle est venue au club pour passer un bon moment, Pour faire ça, Pour bouger, Pour se faire facilement de l'argent. Pas besoin de draguer un mec. Elle fera ça juste comme une pro, Sur la scène qui surplombe les tables, Elle dansera toute la nuit._ »

Sacha fit voler sa robe orange rouge autour de son corps harmonieux. Le drapé fendu soulignait sa taille, ses hanches pleines, dévoilant ses jambes galbées et tatouées. Son fort décolleté, n'était ni provocant, ni pudique, le tissu bouffant sur ses épaules mettait en valeur les tatouages sur ses bras. Elle claqua du pied et envoya valser un verre. Son regard se planta dans celui de son amie. Celle-ci se mit à son tour en mouvement.

«_ Fais-le, donne-le à fond. On ne te laissera pas te reposer. Fais-le, donne-le à fond. Il ne s'agit pas d'un test ! Fais-le, donne-le à fond. Tu vas devoir donner le meilleur de toi. Alors remues ton derrière. Montre-moi à quoi ça ressemble quand tu es burlesque._ »

Sa robe blanche taille empire voletaient jusqu'à ses mollets. Son bustier soulignait sa poitrine mise en valeur par le ruban noir qui le ceinturait. Elle tourna sur elle même, le tulle qui couvrait sa robe voleta haut. Son regard transparent se plantai dans les gens qui les acclamaient, dans ses amis en haut, les noyant.

«_ Un petit peu de cet air coquin ajoute du charme. En un instant elle devient, glamour, séduisante, aguicheuse. Fais de ton mieux, Au devant de toutes les tables. Nous danserons toutes la nuit. »_

Elles se trémoussèrent très près l'une de l'autre, se touchant à peine, se repoussant, tout en sensualité, sans dépasser les limites de la pudeur. Elles s'effleuraient, leurs hanches chancelaient, leurs pieds glissaient sur le bar humide. Sacha se pencha et caressa du bout des doigts le menton piquant d'un barman subjugué. Claymore posa un pied délicat sur l'épaule du second barman qui resta pantois à observer cette jambe si fine, observant avec délice l'ancre sur sa cheville.

Les deux amies lâchèrent leur proie et retournèrent à leur spectacle. Elles passèrent près d'un pilier et jouèrent plusieurs secondes à se chercher. Elles faisaient voler leur robe, dévoilant le galbe de leurs jambes.

«_ Tout le monde est venu pour vivre, Sous la lumière des projecteurs. Tous les garçons vont se faire distancer. Nous dirons "He-eh-eh-hey Voici venir les demoiselles qui se donneront en spectacle He-eh-eh-hey " Voici venir les "boozies" qui feront leur show._ »

La foule entamait la musique avec elle, pendant le refrain les françaises chantaient, à s'en casser la voix, elles souriaient. Elles étaient ensemble. Que ce soit à New York, à Bordeaux ou autre part, elles étaient tout simplement heureuses parce qu'elles étaient ensemble.

La chanson approchait de la fin. Elles se mirent à tournoyer sur elles même, leurs robes se soulevant pour former une corolle presque parfaite. Alors que la musique lançait ses dernières notes elles se stoppèrent et tombèrent à genoux sur le bar. Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, alors qu'elles tentaient de retrouver leurs souffles.

«_ Show me how you burlesque !_ »

Les françaises levèrent les yeux vers le groupe de musique en haut. Ils avaient tous à peu près la bouche ouverte et fixaient les deux amies. Claymore envoya un doigt d'honneur à Renji qui explosa de rire. Elles traversèrent la foule de gens qui continuaient de les féliciter et rejoignirent leurs amis qui les acclamèrent. L'adrénaline flottait encore dans leur sang si bien qu'elles se mirent à danser seulement toutes les deux en haut. Renji décida de les accompagner.

Du coin de l'œil Claymore vit que Grimmjow s'esquivait dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires et aux toilettes. Elle se faufila à sa suite et il se retourna brusquement en entendant des pas. Il fut surpris de trouver la jeune femme si près de lui.

_-Quoi_? Demanda le guitariste.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la danse qu'elle venait de faire lui avait donné un peu de courage et de volonté. Sûrement trop. Elle plaqua le jeune homme contre le mur, la lumière blafarde découpant des ombres sur leurs visages. Elle colla son corps à celui si chaud du bleuté. Il attrapa ses épaules mais attendit des explications avant de la repousser.

_-Embrasse-moi._ Ordonna Claymore, presque fiévreuse.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!_

_-Embrasse-moi Grimm._

Et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait la jeune femme plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle dévora sa lèvre inférieure et il ne put résister. Grimmjow attrapa la taille de la jeune femme, froissa le tissu et la colla brusquement contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser enflammé. Leurs langues se mélangeaient avec une fougue qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore connue. L'air autour d'eux crépitait presque tant il était surchargé de désir.

Claymore se recula brusquement en entendant des talons claquer dans leur direction. Sacha fit son apparition dans le couloir et sentit tout de suite la tension entre eux. Elle fit un sourire désolé et montra le portable de Claymore dans sa main, il s'allumait pas intermittence, quelqu'un l'appelait. Ils virent clairement que l'appelant était Ggio.

_-Réponds pas._ Ordonna Grimmjow.

_-Sinon quoi?_ Déplora Claymore en faisant un pas vers Sacha._ J'ai pas le choix._

_-Sinon tu le regretteras._

Claymore haussa les épaules et pris le portable des mains de son amie avant d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Sacha soupira et vint plus près de Grimmjow dont les poings se contractaient assez violemment.

_-Quelle conne._ Jurait-il.

_-Elle s'abîme dans cette relation, peut-être que .._

_-Peut être que rien du tout ! J'en ai rien à branler de sa vie ! J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit un connard ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J'en ai marre je me casse._

Le guitariste, qui était dans une rage folle partit directement vers le salon VIP et en ressortit une demi seconde plus tard, son manteau en main. Ichigo le suivait mais apparemment il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'arrêter. Sacha soupira et retourna avec les autres.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<p>

Pim's


	13. Chapitre Onze - Monster In Cage

**Rating : M - Lime**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapitre Onze<em>**

_ Monster In Cage_

**«** _On ne devrait jamais jouer avec les sentiments, on y brûle sa vie, le peu de sa vie que l'on emmagasine au fond de soi._ **» - Jean Claude Cari**

* * *

><p>Chanson incrustée : <em>Monster<em> - Skillet

* * *

><p>Les talons de Sacha et Claymore claquaient sur le sol. Elles remontaient la Cinquième Avenue, les garçons étaient partis avant elles et les jeunes femmes avaient décidé de rentrer a pied pour se dégriser. Claymore était d'une humeur assez sombre depuis le coup de téléphone de Ggio. Elle frottait ses mains autour de ses bras et tentait de contrer le froid qui s'insinuait partout, le blizzard n'allait pas tarder à envahir la ville.<p>

_-Il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Grimmjow dans le couloir au fait?_

_-Commence pas avec ça .._ Gronda Claymore.

_-Hey tu dois tout me dire on se l'est promis !_

_-On s'est embrassé, et c'était pas première fois._

_-Quoi?!_

Claymore haussa les épaules et lui raconta leur premier baiser puis celui complètement fiévreux de ce soir. Elle avait mal au crâne, elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle aimait Ggio, mais au bout de trois ans ensemble c'était comme si ses sentiments n'avaient plus de couleurs, plus de saveurs et les nombreuses crises entre eux ne faisaient que ternir tout ce qu'ils leur restaient. En plus de ça il fallait que Grimmjow vienne foutre son grain de sel là dedans. Évidemment ce n'était pas sa faute mais c'était plus facile pour elle de se retourner contre lui et pas contre elle-même. Sacha attrapa son bras et elle se colla à son amie pour se tenir chaud. La blonde posa sa tempe sur son épaule, ses boucles s'étalèrent sur son manteau.

_-Tu devrais arrêter tout ça .. Pourquoi tu n'écoutes personne d'autre que cet abruti? Regarde ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Grimmjow, ça pourrait te faire du bien de passer à autre chose, peut être qu'il ne sera qu'une personne transitoire mais il pourrait te permettre de te détacher de Ggio._

_-Dis pas de conneries .._

_-Tu sais que j'ai raison Clay ! Il te pourrit la vie ce connard, il arrive à te faire du mal alors qu'un océan vous sépare ! Merde ouvres les yeux ..!_

_-Grimmjow ne voudra jamais de moi et je ne peux pas faire du mal à Ggio comme ça._

_-Arrête de penser à lui et aux conséquences que ça peut avoir, sois égoïste, pense à toi ! Ça fait combien d'années que tu te tues à bosser pour cette place? Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne penses plus à toi? Je suis sûre que déjà à l'orphelinat tu était comme ça ! Combien de famille as tu refusé pour que d'autres filles aient des chances?! Merde Claymore sois égoïste cinq minutes !_

Claymore leva le nez vers l'appartement des garçons, elles étaient déjà arrivées en bas de l'immeuble. De la lumière dorée s'échappaient de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Elle soupira et exhala de la fumée, Sacha pressa son bras et la força à la regarder.

_-Arrête de penser à ce type, ne répond plus à Ggio, change de téléphone s'il le faut, mais arrête cette relation._

_-Tu .._ Claymore bégaya. _Tu as raison .._

_-Oh mon dieu ! Sainte Marie mère de Dieu priez pour nous ! Ce jour est un miracle !_

_-Oh ça va, ferme-la !_

Les deux amies se mirent à rire puis entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Claymore fut contente que les groupies ne soient pas là pour la nuit, en même temps vu la température si elles avaient campés là elles auraient fini en surgelés ! Elles grimpèrent les quatre étages et déboulèrent dans l'appartement. Ichigo et Tôshirô étaient devant la télé à papoter et ils regardèrent les filles sautiller sur place pour enlever la neige de leurs blousons. Elles se dirigèrent directement vers les jeunes hommes et s'assirent entre eux afin de profiter de la chaleur de leur corps mais aussi et surtout de la chaleur du chauffage tout proche du canapé. Claymore, tout naturellement, se colla à Ichigo qui l'entoura de ses bras. Sacha préféra rester à bonne distance du chanteur sous peine de sentir ses joues flamber. Merde ce nain albinos lui donnait chaud et ça la dérangeait ! Elle n'était pas timide d'habitude!

_-Sont pas là les autres?_ Demanda Claymore en tripotant l'écharpe de Ichigo.

_-Renji est allé se coucher, je crois qu'il a un truc tôt demain matin._

_-Et ton frère?_ Questionna Sacha en se tournant vers Tôshirô.

Celui-ci se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel. Sacha parut vexé d'une telle réaction de sa part, son premier réflexe, certes très stupide, fut de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans l'épaule comme elle faisait toujours Claymore quand elle se moquait d'elle.

_-Aie ! Mais t'es tarée !_ S'exclama le chanteur.

_-Pourquoi tu lèves les yeux au ciel? Je te pose juste une question pour discuter !_

_-Hein?_ Tôshirô parut hébété sur le moment. _Mais .. Je levais les yeux à cause de Grimmjow ! C'est pas une raison valable pour me frapper à ce que je sache !_

_-Ah .._

Sacha se rendit compte de son impulsivité totalement stupide et se mit à rire accompagnée de Claymore et Ichigo, pendant que Tôshirô grommelait dans son coin en se tenant l'épaule. Quand la blonde réussit enfin à se calmer, elle osa poser la main sur l'avant bras tatoué du jeune homme.

_-Excuse-moi, je suis violente parfois._

_-J'ai cru comprendre oui !_

_-Et donc ton frère? Demanda de nouveau la blonde._

_-Parti avec une fille de la boite, c'est pour ça que je vais rester dormir ici, pas envie d'entendre leurs ébats._

Claymore se crispa soudain dans les bras d'Ichigo sans que celui-ci ne comprenne. Sacha fit subtilement glisser sa main sur le genou de son amie. La blonde avait envie d'aller retrouver Grimmjow pour lui faire passer son goût des filles, dire qu'elle avait enfin réussi à faire ouvrir les yeux à sa meilleure amie, voilà que ce blaireau se cassait ! Son amie se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers le bar près de la télé, elle en tira une bouteille de Cointreau. Sacha lui lança un regard torve alors que les deux garçons lui souriaient.

* * *

><p>Le corps de Claymore cogna dans un mur, une main forte roula sur sa hanche, souligna le cambré de son dos. Elle embrassait quelqu'un à pleine bouche, une odeur d'orange amère flottait autour d'elle, dans leur bouches réunies. Elle était dans un monde ouaté, tout l'atteignait par vague, et plus les mains parcouraient son corps, plus les remontées étaient puissantes.<p>

Claymore frappa de nouveau un mur, une porte s'ouvrit, on la poussa, la porte claqua, l'obscurité fut complète. Elle se pressa sur ce corps puissant, se souvenant des brides du reste de la soirée. Ils avaient bu, beaucoup, du Cointreau avec un doigt de jus d'orange dedans. Puis Tôshirô était parti se coucher rapidement suivit de Sacha. Il n'était plus resté qu'elle et Ichigo.

Que c'était-il vraiment passer pour que ça dérape à ce point? Pour qu'elle envoie toutes ses convictions valser aux ordures? Pourquoi laissait-elle tomber ses limites aussi facilement? L'alcool ne faisait pas tout. Elle voulait se noyer dans la chair brûlante de quelqu'un d'autre, retrouver enfin un minimum d'attention. Oui juste pour cette nuit elle serait égoïste. Elle profiterait du corps d'Ichigo pressé sur elle, de toute sa passion. Supporter le lendemain, le réveil, sera dur mais elle s'en moque, elle envoie tout mourir aux orties. Elle met de côté son amour bafoué, son amour déjà brisé alors qu'il n'a pas encore commencé, ces douleurs qui taraudent, qui vous réveillent la nuit en vous laissant en larmes.

Son corps s'arqua sous les douces caresses qui exploraient son corps. Claymore poussa un gémissement et s'enfonça dans le matelas, laissant traîner ses mains dans les cheveux flamboyants de son amant. Elle cherche sa bouche, si douce, si rassurante et l'embrasse encore avec passion. Leurs langues se mêlent et il la presse plus fort comme si il allait la perdre d'un instant à l'autre. La jeune femme enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ôte sa chemise à l'aide de mouvements fébriles. Leurs cœurs battent à tout rompre, lui non plus il ne comprend pas grand chose mais il se moque des conséquences. Du bout des doigts il réussit à défaire la robe et la lance à travers la chambre. La lune trace des sillons sur le corps de sa belle mais il ne discerne pas vraiment ses courbes, sa bouche appuie son cou, va explorer ses seins au goût de pamplemousse.

Il se demande où sont ses autres tatouages, mais l'obscurité l'empêche de deviner quoi que ce soit. Le gémissement de Claymore le coupe dans ses réflexions.

Sans vraiment se rendre comptent de leurs gestes passionnels ils se retrouvent nus l'un contre l'autre, une pellicule de sueurs les couvrant. Elle halète près de son oreille en griffant son cou. Elle a envie de pleurer et de rire alors qu'il la serre très fort. Elle voudrait que le monde s'arrête maintenant, qu'il continue de la protéger, qu'elle reste enfermée dans ses bras rassurants. Elle ne veut plus souffrir, plus avoir mal, ni se poser des questions.

Claymore attrape sa bouche délicatement, lui mord doucement la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux ambre brillent et se noient dans les siens trop transparents.

_-Viens._

Le murmure fuse dans ce silence brûlant, lancé du bout des lèvres il aurait pu penser qu'il l'a imaginé. Mais la pression des mains de son amante sur ses épaules s'accentue. Il embrasse son cou, la base de sa nuque et la possède enfin. La plénitude le gagne dès qu'il sent le corps de Claymore l'entourer. La chaleur est encore plus pesante, les sons qui sortent de la bouche de la jeune fille sont divins. Leurs corps fusionnent, il accentue ses mouvements de hanches alors qu'elle crie son prénom. Il se libère dans un cri rauque, elle se tend comme un arc près à craquer. Ses ongles blessent ses omoplates.

Leurs corps se collent fortement l'un contre l'autre. Elle respire très vite, son cœur s'affole, elle cherche sa bouche. Tout est confus autour d'elle. Elle a l'impression qu'il ne reste que lui dans ce monde. Le blizzard frappe de plein fouet la fenêtre et tout New York. Elle s'en moque, il est devenu sa ville, son blizzard, la lune qui passe par la fenêtre, l'air chargé de chaleur. Elle ferme les yeux, tente de se noyer dans cette sensation qui la fait se sentir complète. Ichigo fait un mouvement pour se relever mais Claymore le retint.

_-Reste. S'il te plaît …_

Le jeune homme bascule doucement à coté d'elle et la prends dans ses bras. Elle tremble comme une feuille. Il caresse ses cheveux et la sent peu à peu s'endormir. Il soupire et se laisse emporter à son tour.

* * *

><p>Claymore se releva deux heures plus tard, il devait être environs quatre heures du matin, le réveil affichait mal les chiffres. Elle se plaça à la fenêtre, un tee shirt de son amant sur le dos. Le vent soufflait dans les rues désertes de New York et soulevait des nuages de neige qui montaient en tourbillon. Le blizzard était arrivé d'un seul coup sur la ville, la secouant par rafales.<p>

Elle avisa soudain le I-pod de Ichigo qui traînait sur le bureau à coté, elle s'en empara, enfila le casque qui la coupa de la réalité et le mit en marche.

Elle fouina à la recherche de bonnes musiques et se laissa emporter. Après plusieurs chansons elle chercha celle des Burning Skies pour enfin tomber sur leur deuxième album, elle mit en marche la première musique qui se présentait, « Monster ».

Elle s'adossa au bureau en entendant résonner la guitare de Grimmjow, la basse s'ajouta avec en fond la batterie très marquée. La voix de Tôshirô la fit vaciller, elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait avoir une voix si profonde et si rocailleuse.

« _Mon côté le plus secret. Je ne vous permets pas de le voir. Je le garde en cage, mais je ne peux pas le contrôler, donc restez éloigné de moi, cette bête est abominable. C'est insupportable, cette rage en moi, et je ne peux plus la contenir. Il est en train de se griffer sur les murs, dans l'armoire, dans les couloirs. Il vient de se réveiller, et je ne peux pas le contrôler. Caché sous le lit, dans mon corps, dans ma tête. Pourquoi personne ne vient et me sauve de cette fin?_ »

Claymore laissa sa tête partir en arrière alors que son corps suivait le rythme de la musique. Elle oscillait brusquement avec le rythme entraînant de la musique. Elle comprenait les paroles qui calquaient que trop bien son propre comportement. Tout le monde possède son monstre personnel, bien caché au fond de lui. Et le groupe exsudait cette douleur, cette souffrance cachée au fond de tout le monde avec brio et violence.

«_ Je le sens au fond de moi. Il est juste sous ma peau. Je dois avouer que je sens comme un monstre. Je déteste ce que je suis devenu. Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer. Je dois avouer que je sens comme un monstre. Je sens comme un monstre !_ »

Elle aussi elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue, ce que ce monstre l'obligeait à être, ce qu'elle se forçait à effacer. La voix de Tôshirô la perturbait, comment un être aussi frêle et petit pouvait révéler au grand jour le monstre des gens. Ses mots lui faisaient mal, la touchaient plus loin qu'elle voulait l'avouer.

«_ Caché dans l'obscurité, ses dents sont des rasoirs. Il n'y a aucun échappatoire pour moi. Il veut mon âme, il veut mon cœur. Personne ne peut m'entendre crier. Peut-être que ceci est juste un rêve. Peut être est il à l'intérieur de moi. Stoppez ce monstre ! !_ »

Ce cri la foudroya sur place, elle sentit soudain qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait revenait brusquement à la charge. Son monstre personnel, n'était pas en elle, ou pas tout à fait. Il s'était personnifié en la personne de Ggio. En cette personne qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle le haïssait. Parce que finalement on aime quand même le monstre qui vit en nous. Après tout c'est une partie de nous. Ggio était tout ce qui broyait Claymore. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé dans les bras de Ichigo, qui la poussait à désirer Grimmjow plus que de raison.

La voix de Grimmjow intervint dans la chanson, elle se plia en deux, laissant couler les larmes, cette voix brûlante et trop grave la disloquant.

«_ Je me sens comme un monstre !_ »

La chanson se termina sur ces paroles répétées avec violence par Tôshirô. Elle arracha le casque de ses oreilles et leva ses yeux pleins de larmes sur Ichigo qui venait de se lever. Il lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts rugueux et essuya une larme du bout du pouce. La douceur et la passion transpirait par tout les pores de sa peau, coulant dans son regard d'ambre. Elle se haïssait, elle l'aimait, mais pas assez fort, pas comme il voudrait. Ça la tuait.

_-Qui a écrit cette chanson?_ Réussit-elle à articuler.

Il lui saisit doucement le poignet et regarda la chanson qui était passé. Il laissa retomber le frêle membre et la serra plus fort contre lui, la lueur de la lune découpant les deux corps enlacés. Il embrassa le haut de son crane et la laissa reprendre son souffle.

_-C'est Grimmjow qui a écrit cette chanson, c'est lui qui en écrit la plupart. Tu … Tu devrais aller dormir avec Sacha, elle est venue pour toi après tout._

_-Ichi … Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé._

_-Ça devait arriver c'est tout._ Il haussa les épaules._ Je ne suis pas déçu de ta réaction tu sais, je te désirais, toi aussi. Ça fait mal mais ça passera, parce que je sais que c'est pas simple pour toi pour le moment. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste de très bons amis._

Claymore sentit son cœur sur le bord de l'implosion, comment était-ce possible que des personnes aussi extraordinaires existent? Elle lui sourit et pleura de nouveau, de joie. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir rencontré, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable d'illuminer ses journées avec un seul mot, un seul geste. Elle ne connaissait que Sacha capable de faire ça.

_-Merci Ichigo._ Elle hoqueta_. Très bons amis ça veut dire quoi pour toi?_ Tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

_-Que la porte de ma chambre et mon lit te seront toujours ouverts !_ Rit-il.

Claymore l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et quitta ses bras chauds pour rejoindre sa chambre où Sacha et elle dormaient. Sacha, se trouvait étalée en étoile de mer sur le lit et Claymore fut obligée de la réveiller pour qu'elles se couchent ensemble. Une fois la lumière éteinte Sacha se lova dans la couette et soupira d'aise.

_-Alors t'as fait quoi avec Ichigo?_

_-D'après toi?!_ Rit Claymore.

_-Tu regrettes pas? Je veux dire par rapport à Ggio. Après tu sais que je vais pas te blâmer, peut-être que ça t'a permit d'ouvrir les yeux._

_-Je pense que je vais bientôt rentrer en France pour lui parler sérieusement._

_-Alleluyah !_

Elles rirent encore quelques minutes avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<em>

_Pim's_


	14. Chapitre Douze - Wind In Cherry Tree

_**Crédits : **Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Douze<strong>_

_ Wind In Cherry Trees_

**«** _ En matière de sentiment, le manque de logique est la meilleure preuve de la sincérité._**» - Léon Tolstoï**

Claymore se leva aux alentours de sept heures trente, elle fut très surprise de trouver Renji dans le salon. Il était déjà habillé et tournait en rond, fixant les fenêtres d'un air mauvais. Claymore se prépara un café et rejoignit le bassiste qui se mordait un ongle.

_-Déjà levé? Ça te ressemble pas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_-J'avais rendez vous avec .. quelqu'un, mais avec ce blizzard impossible de sortir regarde en bas._

Il lui désigna la fenêtre et la jeune fille s'en approcha. Les immeubles d'habitude si brillants étaient recouverts d'une couche de neige épaisse, le vent sifflait dans la grande avenue. Quelques rares voitures circulaient et roulaient au pas pour éviter le verglas. Les seuls passants qui osaient s'aventurer dehors le regrettaient amèrement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient les fesses par terre, leur café renversé sur leur manteau après avoir essayé de résister a une rafale. Elle leva un sourcil, effectivement le rendez-vous de Renji était un peu compromis.

_-C'était un rendez vous amoureux?_ Demanda Claymore.

_-Ouais._ Rougit le jeune homme.

_-Raconte moi tout !_ S'égailla la blanche.

Elle le saisit par le coude et l'obligea à s'asseoir dans le canapé, elle se jeta à ses côtés, manquant de faire tomber sa tasse brûlante. Elle secoua Renji dans tout les sens mais il ne semblait pas enclin à lui faire des confidences. Après plus d'une demi heure elle n'avait toujours rien appris sur ce fameux rendez-vous galant, pourtant elle avait utilisé tout les moyens pour le faire parler.

_-Aller dis-moi ! Je pourrai presque croire que c'était avec un mec que t'avais rendez-vous tellement t'as l'air coincé !_

Le rouge flamba soudain les joues de Renji qui se mordit la lèvre. Claymore resta la bouche ouverte et une nouvelle fois sa tasse faillit valser sur le canapé. Au vue de la réaction épidermique de son ami elle avait visé en plein dans le mille.

_-Renji .. T'es gay ?!_

_-Beugle-le pas putain!_ S'énerva le rouge.

Claymore posa une main sur sa bouche en retenant sa surprise. Alors ça pour un secret c'en était un gros, et pas des moindre ! Si on venait à savoir que le si viril, le si beau bassiste des Burning Skies préférait les garçons aux filles il y aurait sûrement un énorme scandale. Et tous les journaux en feraient leurs choux gras, eux qui n'attendaient qu'un faux pas des garçons, qu'ils trouvaient trop parfaits, pour les traîner dans la boue et réduire leur réputation à néant. Doucement Claymore posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami qui avait baissé les yeux, de honte, de colère.

_-Renji, je ne dirai rien à personne. Et tu commences à me connaître maintenant, je suis très tolérante vis à vis de tout ça. Les autres sont au courant?_

_-Oui mais on en parle jamais. Je préfère pas en parler on sait jamais qui peut nous écouter tu sais._

_-Je me doute que ça ne doit pas se savoir. Mais tu sais si tu veux m'en parler ne te gène pas ! Tiens parle-moi de ce mystérieux rendez vous._

Renji se tortilla sur le canapé mal à l'aise puis au final il décida de faire confiance à son amie, après tout elle n'avait jamais rien révélé sur eux depuis un mois et demi, pourquoi le ferait-elle maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient bien?

_-On devait se voir pour la première fois. Ça fait six mois qu'on correspond par lettre._ Il rougit._ C'est niais je sais te moque pas !_

_-Attends c'est trop romantique ! Oh punaise si tout les mecs étaient comme ça .._ Fit Claymore rêveuse.

_-T'es conne !_ Rit Renji._ Apparemment il aime beaucoup la musique de notre groupe et il est venu à notre tout premier concert il y a cinq ans. Et un jour comme ça il a décider de m'écrire. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur sa lettre, elle sortait du lot à vrai dire son enveloppe, elle était noire. Et voilà depuis on s'écrit une fois par semaine, il signe toujours ses lettres d'un « Senbonzakura », mais je sais que c'est qu'un pseudo. Je sais aussi qu'il ne veut pas que son penchant pour les hommes s'ébruite et ça m'arrange puisque c'est pareil. Mais aujourd'hui on devait se voir et je ne peux pas .. Je ne peux même pas le prévenir .._

Renji baissa la tête, réellement déçu. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Qu'allait penser Senbonzakura de son absence à leur rendez-vous? Il était sur qu'il allait mal le prendre et que leur relation épistolaire allait se finir aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment Claymore ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle lui saisit les épaules et le secoua dans tout les sens.

_-Mais tu va pas te laisser abattre à cause d'un blizzard à la mord moi le nœud ! À quel heure est ton rendez-vous?_

_-Il est à neuf heures. C'est mort, on trouvera pas de taxi !_

_-Bouge pas, Sacha et moi on s'en occupe ! Soit prêt dans quinze minutes !_

_-Mais, mais, mais Clay !_

_-Bouge pas de là toi !_

Renji entendit soudain des cris dans la chambre de Claymore. Une furie blonde en sortit pour se ruer dans la salle d'eau, une boule d'habits vola dans le couloir, apparemment lancé par la main experte de Claymore. Moins de dix minutes après Sacha déboula dans le salon et se jeta presque sur le rouge qui se demandait vraiment dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

_-Café, lavage de dents et on s'arrache !_

_-Mais on aura jamais le temps! Arrêtez les filles il est huit heure trente._

_-Ta gueule, prends tes affaires on s'en va!_ Claqua Claymore, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle lança le sac à main de Sacha à sa propriétaire qui venait de se siffler un café. Elle passa la lanière sur son épaule et partit se laver les dents pendant que Claymore poussait Renji dans le vestibule. Sacha arriva derrière eux, saisit son manteau et le trio partit en courant dans l'escalier. Finalement la frénésie des deux filles le frappait de plein fouet et il s'était repris à espérer que son rendez-vous ne lui file pas entre les doigts.

Ils durent ralentir l'allure en arrivant dans la rue verglacée, se tenant aux réverbères et aux autres passants tant qu'à faire. Voyant un taxi jaune se profiler Claymore se jeta sur la chaussée et le véhicule glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter moins de cinquante centimètres des jambes de la jeune femme. « Complètement timbrée celle là », jura Renji.

_-Monsieur on a besoin de ce taxi ! Tout de suite !_ Ordonna Sacha à l'homme en costume à l'arrière du taxi.

-_Je dois me rendre à l'aéroport, j'ai un avion, je ne vais pas laisser ma place à trois gamins._

_-écoutez cher monsieur, cette jeune fille doit prendre ce taxi._ Sacha désigna Claymore accroché à la portière, soufflant comme un bœuf._ Nous devons la ramener à l'hôpital psychiatrique, elle s'en est échappée cette nuit. C'est une patiente dangereuse, vous ne l'avez pas vu aux informations hier soir?_

_-Je .._

L'homme parut soudain déboussolé et Claymore sur – joua la scène en se mettant à trembler et a lancer des petits cris aigus. Renji, se retenant de rire, fit semblant d'essayer de la maîtriser alors qu'elle agrippait la portière.

_-Prenez le taxi ! Il va falloir que je regarde plus souvent les informations moi._

Sacha le remercia rapidement et força Claymore à rentrer dans la voiture alors qu'elle continuait de jouer la possédée. Renji indiqua l'adresse du lieu de rendez vous au chauffeur qui ne semblait pas avoir tout compris. Il démarra rapidement et se faufila dans les rues glacées. Claymore se calma enfin et ils purent exploser de rire.

_-Vous avez vu comment on l'a enflé ?!_ Rit Sacha en se tenant les cotes.

_-Putain je savais pas que vous étiez aussi bonnes actrices !_ Commenta Renji en s'essuyant les yeux.

_-Quand on veut quelque chose on l'obtient toujours !_ Ajouta Claymore qui retenait ses larmes.

Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur mais les minutes filaient plus vite que les kilomètres et bientôt neuf heures sonnèrent alors qu'ils leur restaient encore un pâté de maison à parcourir et que leur taxi était immobilisé derrière une file de voiture. Sacha paya rapidement la course et ils partirent en courant dans les rues, se raccrochant aux façades pour ne pas tomber.

_-Renji grouille putain ! Il est neuf heures passé !_

_-Je vais me vautrer ! J'y crois pas pour une fois que je suis bien coiffé !_

_-Ah bon t'es coiffé toi?_ Rit Sacha.

La blonde dérapa soudain et se rattrapa de justesse à Renji juste devant elle, il manqua de s'étaler et ne du son sauvetage qu'à une corniche de pierre. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans la petite rue désignée comme lieu de rendez vous. Un petit café distingué à la devanture verte d'eau lançait ses lumières chaleureuses, de la fumée se dégageait par la cheminée de son toit en ardoise.

-_Trop romantique comme café._ Commenta Sacha.

_-Regarde il est français en plus ! Vraiment trop romantique Renji !_

Le bassiste sentit sa gorge se nouée en lisant le nom de l'établissement « Café & Croissants » tout un programme. Les trois amis se ruèrent sur la porte vitrée, restant debout que par chance lors de leur traversée de la route. Un serveur les accueillit chaleureusement avec un accent typiquement français.

_-Oh mon dieu merci un français !_ Fit Sacha dans sa langue natale.

_-Oh enchantée mesdemoiselles ! Les croissants vous manquaient? Vous désirez une table pour trois?_

_-Sûrement pas ! Notre ami devait rejoindre un de ses amis nous l'avons seulement accompagné._

_-Les filles grouillez ! Il est où ?_ S'alarma Renji._ Et s'il n'avait pas pu venir?_

_-Quel est votre nom Monsieur?_ Demanda le serveur en anglais.

_-Renji Abarai. Quelqu'un doit être là pour moi._

_-Le Renji Abarai?! Du groupe de musique?_

_-Lui-même ! Aller dites-lui si son rendez-vous est là._ Le pressa Claymore._ On a traverser tout New York juste pour ça et avec ce verglas c'était pas une partie de plaisir._

_-Votre rendez-vous est arrivé, il vous attend tout au fond de la pièce, dernière table._

_-Merci !_ S'exclamèrent les trois.

Ils foncèrent directement vers la grande salle, leurs pas résonnant sur le parquet lustré. Ils se figèrent en voyant la salle presque vide et des alcôves tapissées de velours rouge sur la droite. Entendant le bruit monstrueux que faisait les talons des filles sur le sol, une haute silhouette se redressa dans la toute dernière alcôve. Renji sentit son cœur au bord de l'implosion, ses jambes tremblaient et pas seulement à cause de leur course folle.

La silhouette se divulgua enfin et les trois amis restèrent figés. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ sortit de l'alcôve, ses longs cheveux d'ébènes coulant sur ses épaules, un costume trois pièces sûrement hors de prix enserrant son corps longiligne et gracieux. Des yeux gris acier les scrutèrent avant de s'arrêter définitivement sur Renji. Les filles restèrent bouche bée, le rendez-vous de Renji était tout bonnement glacial, droit comme un « i », un air de glaçon inter-galactique sur les traits, mais il était aussi tout à fait craquant et sexy. Claymore discerna soudain un enflammement dans les pupilles glaciales de l'homme, il était sans nul doute heureux de voir Renji arriver, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

_-Vas-y abruti, on a pas traverser New York en courant pour que tu restes figé là._

Renji envoya un sourire rayonnant à Claymore et Sacha s'appliqua à donner un bon coup de hanche au jeune homme pour le forcer à avancer. Le bassiste reprit de l'assurance et alla rejoindre son rendez-vous qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui dans l'alcôve. Les jeunes femmes s'esquivèrent en gloussant sans que le peut-être futur couple ne les remarque.

Le serveur s'empressa de venir prendre la commande avant de les laisser seuls. Renji un peu mal à l'aise crispa ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

_-Personne ne sait que nous sommes là?_

_-Personne._

Renji resta figé en entendant sa voix. Il l'avait si souvent imaginé, elle était exactement comme il l'avait rêvé. Grave, basse avec une touche de mélodie dedans. Et ce parfum, légèrement capiteux, musqué, une senteur de cerisier qui n'attendait qu'une brise d'air pour exploser. Sa tête lui tourna légèrement et il fut incapable de parler.

_-Tu es arrivé en très bonne compagnie à ce que j'ai pu voir._

_-Ah ..! Sans elles je n'aurai jamais pu venir. Elles m'ont fait courir dans les rues verglacées juste pour venir ici !_ Renji rit._ Je ne regrette pas du tout d'avoir risqué de me briser le cou pour toi._

Il vit tout de suite le changement d'attitude de son vis a vis, il vit ses muscles se détendre et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, glacial à l'extérieur mais peut-être pas tant que ça à l'intérieur. Il l'avait très bien compris au fil de leurs lettres, mais il savait aussi comment toucher son cœur. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il attrapa sa main blanche posée sur la table, à sa grande surprise il ne la retira pas et se laissa faire, pressant légèrement la pulpe de ses doigts contre la peau dorée du jeune homme.

_-Je suis vraiment content de te rencontrer enfin Senbonzakura._

_-Je m'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki._

_-Je sais_ ! Rit Renji en serrant un peu plus fort la main fine._ Je regarde les informations des fois figure-toi je ne suis pas un bassiste sans culture, je t'ai reconnu dans la seconde. Mais je préfère ce surnom, ça te ressemble beaucoup plus .._

Cette fois Byakuya eu un franc sourire, bon d'accord Byakuya Kuchiki restera toujours le froid et distant Byakuya Kuchiki, ce n'était pas un sourire qui montrait toute ses dents, mais c'était un sourire tout de même et pour Renji c'était le plus beaux des cadeaux. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et il se pencha vers l'homme qui se pencha aussi.

_-J'attendais notre rencontre avec impatience._

_-Moi de même._ Souffla Byakuya.

Leurs visages étaient à peine séparé par deux centimètre d'air, Renji se noyait dans le blanc de la peau de Byakuya et ce dernier avait du mal à maintenir son masque d'impassibilité devant les yeux pétillant de douceur du jeune homme.

_-Tu sens le cerisier, je comprends mieux le surnom que tu t'es donné._

_-Qu'attends-tu Renji? Fais-le._

Renji écarquilla les yeux, se demandant si il avait bien entendu ce que venait de lui dire Byakuya. Puis voyant l'air très sérieux qu'il prenait il se rendit compte que son vis à vis n'était sûrement pas du genre à plaisanter.

Il eut envie de sourire mais se contint, il se pencha donc vers l'avant, un peu plus, franchissant les deux centimètres qui les séparaient. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, ce ne fut qu'un simple effleurement, quelque chose de délicat, de précieux, mais ce fut tout ce qu'ils attendaient depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à commenter, <em>

_Pim's_


	15. Chapitre Treize - Ink My Skin

_**Crédits : **Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Treize<strong>_

_ Ink My Skin_

**«**_ Une œuvre d'art, c'est un monceau de cicatrices._ **» - Jean Lurçat**

* * *

><p>Chanson incrustée : Gimme, Gimme, Gimme - Abba<p>

* * *

><p>Les filles après avoir laissé les deux tourtereaux roucoulés en paix, refirent le chemin inverse sans se presser.<p>

_-T'a vu qui c'était ce mec?!_ S'émerveillait la blonde.

_-Bah non c'est qui?_

_-Mais bordel tu suis jamais les informations?! Lâche tes bouquins et regarde un peu la télé !_

Claymore tenta de lui envoyer un coup de poing mais elle dérapa et dut se rattraper a une poubelle pour éviter d'aller dire bonjour au sol. Sacha rit et manqua à son tour de tomber.

_-Mais allô réveille-toi, c'est l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki._

_-« LA » famille Kuchiki? Les japonais?_

_-Oui, oui c'est l'héritier Byakuya Kuchiki ! Tu sais celui qui a bravé sa famille pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait._

_-Attends c'est lui qui à créer le scandale en se mariant y a huit ans avec une roturière?_

La blonde secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment et Claymore se rappela sans mal cette histoire qui avait secoué le pays nippon. La famille Kuchiki était une des plus réputée, riche, noble, extrêmement puissante. Une bande de nobles qui occupaient les plus hautes fonctions, ministres, avocats respectés, patron d'entreprises multinationales. Mais voilà Byakuya Kuchiki, celui que la presse appelait vulgairement « L'héritier », le grand chirurgien renommé dans le monde entier pour ses interventions spectaculaires, défia sa famille huit ans auparavant en se mariant avec une roturière, une petite infirmière de base, une certaine Hisana. Le scandale secoua toute la famille mais Byakuya ne plia jamais. Malheureusement pour lui, elle mourut un an plus tard d'une grave maladie incurable que même lui ne pu soigner.

_-Et maintenant il aime les hommes. Tu te rends compte?!_ Sacha sautillait malgré le fort risque de glissade.

_-J'espère qu'il sera bien pour Renji._

Sacha acquiesça se stoppa soudain devant une boutique de piercing et de tatouage ouverte même avec ce temps exécrable. Claymore s'arrêta, tenant d'une main son bonnet qui essayait de s'envoler et de l'autre un réverbère près d'elle.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Viens on rentre._

_-T'a pas envie de faire une folie?_ Demanda Sacha.

Claymore se rapprocha de son amie, s'accrochant à la devanture du magasin un peu sombre. Elle regarda les piercings exposés et le tatoueur à l'intérieur occupé à gribouiller sur un carnet noir posé sur ses genoux. Sacha regarda sa meilleure amie. Le portable de cette dernière sonna soudain, elle le sortit tant bien que mal de sa poche, elle se figea en voyant l'appelant, Ggio. Sacha lui lança un regard équivoque.

-_On est à New York Clay, tu y vis. Tu peux tout recommencer, en mieux._

_-Tu as raison._

Claymore leva le bras et envoya son téléphone s'exploser sur le sol. Elle se contenta de récupérer sa carte sim dans les débris de plastique moulé et entra dans la boutique suivie de Sacha, admirative. Le tatoueur se redressa rapidement en voyant deux clientes potentielles entrer.

_-Mesdemoiselles que puis-je faire pour vous?!_

_-Un tatouage, au même endroit, si on vous le dessine vous pouvez nous le faire aujourd'hui?_

_-Pas de problèmes il ne risque pas d'y avoir beaucoup de clients par ce temps. Venez par là me dessiner votre futur chef d'œuvre. Vous vous êtes déjà fait tatouer?_

_-Huit fois pour moi._ Le renseigna Claymore.

_-Quatre pour moi._ Compléta Sacha.

_-Montrez-moi ça pendant que vous dessinez !_

Ainsi le tatoueur vit les tatouages les mieux cachés de Claymore et tomba en extase devant l'arrière de la jambe droite de Sacha entièrement tatouée d'un motif complexe qui entourait un superbe poisson japonais et surtout il la supplia de le laisser prendre son bras en photo. Son bras gauche était en effet un magnifique travail d'orfèvre, entièrement tatoué de l'épaule au poignet d'un motif tribal, il hypnotisait ceux qui se plongeaient trop longtemps dedans et qui essayait de saisir sa complexité.

* * *

><p>Après une séance quelque peu douloureuse les deux filles se rendirent dans un starbuck et prirent un sandwich à emporter avant de se rendre dans un petit parc près de l'Avenue de Broadway. La ville paraissait étrangement calme, les bruits des voitures étaient remplacés par le vent sifflant et les seuls passants qui traînaient dans la rue se pressaient encore plus que d'habitude. Les deux filles bravèrent les rafales et se trouvèrent un café avant de décider qu'il était temps de rentrer et d'essayer de trouver un avion à Sacha pour son retour en France.<p>

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent aux abords de l'immeuble des garçons Claymore poussa Sacha derrière une congère qui longeait l'avenue. Elle se pencha et vit trois journalistes postés devant la porte vitrée du hall, leurs appareils au cou. Claymore regrettera amèrement d'avoir explosé son téléphone, elle devait appeler Ichigo ou Tôshirô pour qu'ils viennent leur ouvrir la porte de service à l'arrière mais impossible de les joindre ou même de se souvenir de leur numéro de téléphone.

_-On fait quoi alors Clay?_

_-Va bien falloir qu'on rentre, on peut pas attendre dans le froid qu'ils s'en aillent. En plus le ciel devient noir il va se remettre à neiger._

_-Alors on fonce dans le tas. On se couvre le visage et on les dégage. Ils sont que trois, un coup dans le ventre et ils nous laisseront passer._

_-Est-ce qu'on a le choix?_ Soupira Claymore.

_-Pas vraiment ! Aller opération camouflage !_

Sacha essayait de dédramatiser la situation mais elle savait très bien qu'aucune image d'elle ou de son amie ne devait filtrer dans la presse, sinon s'en serait fini de leur tranquillité. Chaque personne qui avait approché le groupe de trop près c'était fait avoir par les journalistes, et ces maudits empêcheur de tourner en rond avait brisé la vie de ces gens et celle du groupe. Elle se rappela soudain un fait divers qu'elle avait lu dans la presse un an et demi auparavant. Il fallait qu'elle voit avec Claymore si elle était au courant, au moins pour la prévenir.

Après s'être caché presque tout le visage derrière leurs écharpes, et dissimulé leurs cheveux sous leurs bonnets les filles se ruèrent vers l'immeuble, prenant de court les journalistes. Sacha fut cependant obligé d'envoyer un coup de coude dans un des hommes. Claymore ouvrit rapidement la porte mais les flashes crépitèrent quand même, lui brûlant la rétine. Elles durent reprendre leurs souffles dans le hall, les mains sur les genoux. Les hommes se tenaient toujours de l'autre coté de la paroi vitrée, cherchant à voir leurs silhouettes à travers la porte en verre fumée.

Des pas bruyants de firent soudain entendre dans la cage d'escaliers et Grimmjow déboula dans le hall, trouvant les deux filles rougies à cause du froid et de leurs course. Il les jaugea rapidement, lançant un regard terrible à Claymore qui se ratatina sur place. Pourquoi la colère et la haine étaient revenues aussi brusquement en lui?

_-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là?_

_-On était parties se promener._ Commença Sacha.

_-Vous êtes malades ! Avec ces journalistes et ce blizzard?! Oh et puis à vrai dire je m'en fous allez donc mourir dans une congère._

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, laissant entrer le froid et les flashes des appareils photos. Un sourire carnassier étira son visage, une voiture se gara près du trottoir.

_-Fait attention à toi, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes en continuant comme ça, Claymore._ Fit, d'une voix claire et très forte, le guitariste.

Les journalistes s'exclamèrent et notèrent rapidement le prénom de la jeune femme. Grimmjow referma la porte, bouscula les paparazzis et rentra dans la voiture. Claymore tomba à genoux sur la moquette du hall. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire? Une vrille de colère empoigna soudain son estomac et la fit devenir dingue.

_-T'es qu'un connard fini Jaggerjack ! Je te hais ! Si tu savais à quel point !_ Hurla-t-elle vers la porte fermée.

Sacha retint Claymore avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait, si elle l'avait laissé faire elle serait sortie et serait aller botter le cul de cet enfoiré. Les deux amies remontèrent à l'appartement d'Ichigo et Renji qui semblait vide. Claymore en profita pour déverser toute sa colère, elle passa donc une bonne partie de son temps a injurier Grimmjow de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles, ensuite ce fut au tour des journalistes, puis des groupies et finalement elle jeta un « Vous me faites tous prodigieusement chier bande de clampins ! » et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant ainsi la seconde française toute seule dans le salon vide.

_-Gé – Ni – Al._ Soupira Sacha._ Non mais dans quelle merde elle s'est encore foutue? Et ce déglingué qui balance son prénom devant des journalistes. Comme si le prénom Claymore courrait les rues. Espèce d'abruti fini._

La blonde soupira et s'assit sur une chaise du bar, l'ordinateur de son amie sur le plateau en bois. Elle chercha un vol pour la soirée mais apparemment le blizzard empêchait tous les avions de décoller jusqu'à Lundi soir au plus tôt. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Heureusement qu'elle était en vacances sinon elle aurait loupé des cours.

Elle regarda sa montre, quinze heures, non il n'était pas encore temps d'aller voir Claymore, elle devait sûrement encore être en pleine crise. Elle haussa les épaules, brancha son I-pod et partit surfer sur internet.

Comme personne n'était à l'appartement elle se permit un certain laisser aller et entama la mélodie qui passait dans ses oreilles, avant de carrément la chanter à tue tête. Ses talons claquaient sur le plastique du siège, battant le tempo.

«_Blowing outside the window as I look around the room. And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom. There's not a soul out there. No one to hear my prayer._ »

Elle tourna sur elle-même et manqua de tomber en s'emmêlant dans son fil d'écouteur. Elle rit toute seule de sa bêtise et retourna face à l'ordinateur en se trémoussant. Pour décompresser, le meilleur remède qu'elle connaissait c'était Abba. D'accord c'était débile et ringard pour l'époque mais les rythmes endiablés et joyeux lui rendaient toujours le sourire.

«_ Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away. Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight. Take me through the darkness to the break of the day._ »

Elle saisit son I-pod et sauta de son siège en chantant à tue tête. Cette fois elle tomba vraiment et alla lamentablement s'écraser sur la moquette en entendant un bruit suspect. Elle lâcha un cri de terreur et essaya de lancer la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, son I-pod. Heureusement pour la vie de l'appareil audio il finit sa course sur le canapé. Tôshirô à plus de deux mètres du canapé, les bras chargés de livres, la regardait comme une extra-terrestre.

_-Mais ça va pas bien de me foutre les boules comme ça?!_

_-Désolé mais t'es chez moi quand même, je vais pas frapper pour rentrer quand même._ Contra le chanteur.

_-Tu devrais._

Il maronna un « n'importe quoi, cinglée. » avant d'aller déposer ses affaires sur la table du salon. Sacha, dont le cœur reprenait doucement un rythme normal, s'approcha de la table et lut les différents titres d'ouvrages. Tôshirô se passa la main dans les cheveux.

_-Tu chantes vraiment bien on te l'a déjà dit?_

_-Oui mais venant d'un chanteur expérimenté comme toi ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !_ S'extasia Sacha et lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

_-De rien._ Marmonna Tôshirô en sentant ses joues rosir._ T'es pas avec Claymore?_

_-Elle boude dans sa chambre._

Sacha haussa les épaules et partit dans la cuisine chercher un verre, elle en sortit un a Tôshirô qui lui fit un signe de remerciement de la tête. Elle servit deux verres de soda, et le jeune homme prit place de l'autre côté du bar.

_-Dis-moi,_ demanda Sacha,_ vous êtes tous complètement barrés dans la famille Jaggerjack ou c'est juste Grimmjow qui est comme ça?_

Soudain le chanteur manqua de s'étouffer avec son soda. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux et dut se retenir au bar pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Sacha attendit que sa quinte de toux de calme pour avoir une réponse.

_-Qu'est-ce que que tu racontes? Mon nom de famille c'est pas Jaggerjack, c'est Hitsugaya. J'ai pas le même père que Grimm._

_-Ah bon?_

_-Très peu de personne le savent, donc garde-le pour toi. On préfère avoir le même nom de famille publiquement, ça évite qu'on en sache trop sur nous. Grimmjow est mon aîné et mon demi-frère, même si on se demande des fois qui est le plus vieux de nous deux. Il grinça des dents. Il était pas voulu à la base, notre mère a eu quelques problèmes dans sa jeunesse._

_-ça explique peut être son comportement excessif._

_-ça n'excuse pas tout, c'est mon frère mais quand même des fois il se comporte comme un gosse de quatorze ans et pas comme quelqu'un qui a presque vingt six ans._

Cette fois ce fut à Sacha de s'étouffer avec sa boisson. Elle toussa et Tôshirô voulut lui taper dans le dos, elle lui retint la main. Il la laissa lui maintenir le poignet collé sur le panneau de bois, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout de sentir sa peau chaude sur la sienne.

_-Attends Grimmjow va avoir vingt six ans?!_

_-Oui. Renji va sur ses vingt six aussi, Ichigo aura vingt quatre en Juin et moi je vais avoir vingt ans._

_-T'as vingt ans?! Mais t'es tout jeune !_ Rit Sacha.

_-Mais va te faire voir !_ S'énerva le chanteur.

_-Aller râle pas mini chou !_

_-Mini quoi?!_ S'époumona Tôshirô.

Sacha se mit à rire de plus belle, manquant encore de s'étouffer avec sa salive, c'était si facile de l'énerver. Voilà qu'il gesticulait dans tout les sens, pour essayer de lui mettre un coup derrière la tête pour se venger. Sentant que sa main se rapprochait plus de ses omoplates que de sa tête, elle s'écarta un peu brusquement.

_-Évite mon dos, je viens de me faire tatouer ça fait légèrement mal._ S'excusa-t-elle.

_-Ah ouais?! Toi aussi t'es une énervée du tatouage comme Claymore?_

La française rit de nouveau. Claymore avait raison, il était vraiment très drôle ce bout de chanteur. Elle finit son verre d'une traite en continuant de sourire.

_-Non, moins qu'elle, mais j'aime bien quand même. Je suis tatouée au cou, à la jambe, derrière l'oreille, au bras mais je pense que tu as remarqué et maintenant entre les omoplates._

_-Tu t'es fait quoi?_

_-Clay et moi on s'est fait la même chose, je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire mais on avait vraiment envie de symboliser ce voyage a New York et je dois avouer que vous êtes, toi et tes amis, une très bonne raison de nous tatouer._

Voyant que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas bien Sacha enleva son large pull, se découvrant dans un dos nu noir. Elle se tourna et Sacha indiqua à Tôshirô comment ôté le pansement qui couvrait le tatouage. Un peu intimidé il tira délicatement sur l'adhésif et découvrit l'encre petit à petit. Il restait un peu de sang séché sur la peau, celle-ci était rougie par endroit et un peu poisseuse à cause de la crème hydratante. Enfin il découvrit le tatouage, il fut soufflé. L'emblème de son groupe, un arc de lune barré d'un sabre japonais, encrait la peau de la française, le titre de leur tout premier album entourait la lune, « With the skies burning behind us. ». Tout doucement, il recolla la gaze blanche et Sacha put se retourner. Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi sérieux.

_-ça ne te plait pas?_ S'enquit-elle, inquiète d'avoir fait une bourde.

_-C'est superbe. Vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que vous feriez quelque chose comme ça._

_-écoute toi et ton groupe vous avez donnez un nouveau souffle à Claymore qui s'étouffait littéralement en France. Elle avait besoin de ça, de vous. Je la considère comme ma sœur, voir même plus, j'en pouvais plus de la voir se détruire. Grâce à vous quatre elle va mieux, on vous doit beaucoup._

_-Sacha je .._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et Ichigo entra dans la pièce, couvert de neige de la tête aux pieds. Sacha ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, cassant le moment un peu bizarre entre elle et Tôshirô qui lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'aimait pas beaucoup dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

Ichigo fit un doigt d'honneur à Sacha qui le comparait à un bonhomme de neige et il vint s'asseoir sur la seconde chaise de bar.

_-Salut ! Bon je pense que tu vas devoir dormir encore ici Shirô, parce que c'est devenu impossible de circuler. J'ai appelé Renji il rentre en ce moment même._

_-Pas grave je dormirais encore avec lui._ Fit le chanteur en haussant les épaules. _Mais et toi Sacha tu vas faire comment?_

_-Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais encore squatter un peu chez vous, parce qu'aucun avion ne décolle d'ici Lundi._ S'apitoya la blonde.

_-Elle est pas là Claymore?_ Demanda le batteur.

_-Elle boude._ Le renseignèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil. Alors déjà c'était très bizarre que ces deux là se mettent à parler ensemble d'une même voix, surtout avec une telle harmonie. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était le fait que Claymore boude. Bon il devait avouer que des fois elle boudait pour rien, avec ses foutues sautes d'humeur, mais là il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Peut être que c'était à cause de la nuit dernière?

_-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?_

_-ça va pas vous plaire du tout ._. Glissa Sacha. _Tout à l'heure Grimmjow était à l'appartement, on l'a croisé en bas et … Il a délibérément dit le prénom de Claymore aux journalistes qui attendaient devant l'entrée._

_-Il a fait quoi?!_ Beuglèrent les deux garçons.

_-Je vous l'avait dit .._

_-Je l'appelle tout de suite ce connard._ Grinça Tôshirô.

_-J'appelle Isshin et Gin._ Rajouta Ichigo.

Ils dégainèrent leurs portables avant de partir l'un dans la chambre de Renji, l'autre dans sa propre chambre. Elle entendit très vite des éclats de voix. Sacha posa sa tête dans ses bras, déposé sur le comptoir, voilà les emmerdes commençaient. Faites que Renji rentre vite et qu'il lui raconte comment c'était passé son rendez-vous, histoire de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes qui se profilaient.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<p>

Pim's


	16. Chapitre Quatorze - Two Days Together

**_Chapitre Quatorze_**

_Two Days Together_

**«** _La mort fait de nos sentiments humains de vains tremblements à la surface de l'eau._ **» - Gilbert Choquette**

Renji rentra seulement un quart d'heure après, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air complètement à l'ouest. Son rendez vous devait s'être très bien passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état de béatitude. Sacha l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le canapé et à tout lui raconter dans les détails.

_-Il s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki et .._

_-Je sais qui c'est grand baobab, je regarde les informations des fois !_ Coupa la française. _Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a de croustillant !_

_-C'est déprimant que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ça._ Il se fit soudain menacé par un coussin._ Okay, okay. On a beaucoup parler, il est pas du tout aussi froid que tout le monde le pense, il est froid à l'extérieur mais si on cherche on comprend qu'il est beaucoup plus que ça._

_-Et?_

_-Et bah on a bu notre café, on a mangé dans un restaurant pas loin et après on est retourné au même café. On a fait que parler … Et s'embrasser._

_-Ah ! Vous vous êtes embrassés c'est trop génial pour toi ! Je suis contente !_

_-T'es timbrée !_

Mais le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme, il était sur un petit nuage et la promesse de Byakuya de se revoir très bientôt n'avait fait que le placer encore plus haut sur l'échelle du bonheur. Il avait envie de sauter partout mais il se contenait tant bien que mal. Sacha lui souriait, elle aussi heureuse pour lui ce qui le surprenait, elle ne le connaissait que depuis à peine deux jours et pourtant elle s'excitait et était contente pour lui juste pour ce rendez-vous. Elle avait une étonnante capacité à illuminer la journée des gens. Soudain Ichigo déboula dans le salon, totalement furax, son portable à la main.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ichi?_ Demanda son ami.

_-Il se passe que Grimmjow a donner le prénom de Claymore à des journalistes._

_-Oh l'enfoiré !_

Renji jura soudain dans un patois australien, Sacha ne préféra pas demander la traduction se doutant que c'était un juron très édulcoré sur la façon dont Grimmjow allait sûrement finir dès qu'il se retrouverait confronté aux autres membres de son groupe.

_-Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ce con?!_ Fit Renji en reprenant l'anglais normal.

_-Aucune idée. J'ai appelé Gin et Isshin, ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer mais ils m'ont dit de ne surtout pas sortir de l'appartement et d'obliger Claymore a ne pas fouiner les forums officiels, les insultes et tout le bordel va aller en augmentant. Ils vont essayer de désamorcer tout ça._

_-De toute façon avec ce blizzard vous allez pas pouvoir aller bien loin._ Gloussa Sacha.

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard ahuri à la jeune fille qui se tassa sur elle même. Note à elle-même, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'essayer de sortir des blagues pendant les situations dramatiques parce que de toute façon ça ne marchait jamais. Jamais.

Tôshirô vint interrompre ses pensées en arrivant à son tour dans le salon, ses pas faisant le bruit de cent éléphants au galop. Était-ce possible qu'un si petit être puisse faire autant de bruit? Apparemment oui. Ses joues avait virés au rouge cramoisi et ses poings se serraient compulsivement sur son téléphone.

_-T'a eu Grimmjow?_ Quémanda Ichigo.

_-Que ce soit mon frère ou pas je vais le buter_. Asséna le jeune homme._ Ce mec est instable, insouciant, et complètement débile. Il ne se rend pas compte de la portée de sa connerie._

_-Si vous voulez mon avis._ Intervint Sacha._ Il l'a fait exprès et il savait très bien ce que ça impliquait. Je me répète mais il l'a délibérément dit aux journalistes._

_-Raison de plus pour en faire de la charpie._ S'énerva Renji.

_-Personne ne fera de la charpie de personne d'autre_. Claqua la voix de Claymore à l'autre bout du salon.

Elle se tenait au chambranle de la porte, vacillante comme une flamme dans un courant d'air. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ils virent tous clairement qu'elle se retenait de hurler. Sa gorge se gonflait avant de relâcher de petits souffles d'air.

_-Laissez tomber. C'est un enfoiré, je me moque de ce qu'il a fait. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre tant pis. Maintenant arrêtez de vous inquiéter, je sais que vous travaillez sur un nouvel album alors profitez de cette tempête pour le faire. Ah et Renji .._

_-Oui?_ Tenta doucement le bassiste.

_-J'ai entendu depuis le couloir ton rendez-vous. Je suis très contente pour toi._

Elle lui envoya un faible sourire et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Les garçons soupirèrent mais Sacha ne voulant pas qu'ils s'apitoient sur le sort de leur amie les obligea à se mettre au travail pour oublier leurs soucis. Ils allèrent donc dans la pièce acoustique où traînaient une guitare sèche, une basse noire laquée et un semblant de batterie.

* * *

><p>Finalement la musique effaça leurs soucis et leur permit de faire le vide. A l'heure du dîner ils avaient presque toute l'acoustique d'une nouvelle chanson. Sacha se révéla d'une aide précieuse pour eux, sa critique acérée ne les épargnait pas et dès que quelque chose ne collait pas elle leur faisait savoir tout de suite. Elle aida même un peu Tôshirô à placer sa voix, qu'elle trouvait légèrement cassée sur les derniers accords.<p>

L'appel du ventre se fit plus fort que la musique et ils se rendirent comme des zombies dans la cuisine trouvant Claymore affairée derrière le bar, la table dressée. Elle leur ordonna de s'asseoir et d'attendre qu'elle serve le dîner.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?_ Questionna le rouquin.

_-Pour passer son énervement la plupart du temps Clay cuisine ou fait la vaisselle ou des choses dans ce genre là, apparemment ça la calme. J'ai jamais bien compris._

_-Faut la mettre souvent en rogne alors comme ça l'appartement sera nickel !_ Gloussa Renji.

_-Dans tes rêves baobab_ ! Rit Claymore.

Elle déposa un large plat de pâtes sur la table et servit la carbonara à tout le monde. Enfin elle prit place entre Sacha et Renji, tous les yeux rivés sur elle.

_-C'est bon je suis calmée vous pouvez parler normalement._

Les autres parurent soulagés et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Personne n'aborda le sujet tabou de la soirée. Ils passèrent la soirée devant un film et jouèrent à la Wii, les garçons se faisant rétamer par les filles qui se trouvaient être très douées aux jeux vidéos. Renji et Tôshirô allèrent se coucher vers minuit et Ichigo et Sacha suivirent rapidement. Claymore embrassa son amie et lui promit de se coucher bientôt pour pouvoir discuter avec elle. Sacha, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de solitude partit dans leur chambre. Ichigo lui embrassa doucement la joue et lui glissa un « n'oublie pas que ma porte reste ouverte. », la française lui fit un sourire.

Elle enfila rapidement un large pull et descendit dans la cage d'escalier. Elle échoua dans le hall de l'immeuble, regardant la neige s'élever en mini tornade sur le sol gelée de l'Avenue. Le ciel voilé laissait à peine passer la lumière de la lune, mais le hall était bien éclairé. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et se laissa aller dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Le vent mugissait contre les portes de verres avant d'aller soulever les congères.

Des pas firent sursauter Claymore qui se retourna pour découvrir une sorte de bonze dévalant les escaliers, il parut surpris de voir quelqu'un assis sur les marches à cette heure-ci. Claymore le regarda plus attentivement et s'arrêta sur son crane lisse et ses yeux surmonté de rouge. L'homme sembla ne pas vraiment faire attention à elle, il s'assit sur la même marche et sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Claymore lui tendit son briquet avant même qu'il cherche le sien.

_-Merci._

Elle haussa les épaules pendant qu'il aspirait sa première bouffé de nicotine et lui rendait son briquet. Elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts puis soupira en rejetant sa fumée.

_-Dure journée?_ S'enquit le bonze.

_-Très longue et compliquée plutôt._

_-Insomniaque?_

_-Pareil pour toi j'imagine._

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête qui fit briller son crane sous l'éclairage doux du hall. Elle remit ses cheveux en place, envoyant une bouffée de son parfum à l'homme qui se détendit d'un seul coup.

_-T'es nouvelle dans l'immeuble?_

_-On va dire ça comme ça. Je vis ici deux semaines sur quatre._

_-C'est pas toi qui vit avec Ichigo et Renji? T'es pas d'ici toi, t'as un accent._

_-Tu les connais? Je suis française, une de leurs amies._

_-D'accord._ Le chauve relâcha sa fumée en faisant des ronds._ Je suis à l'étage en dessous du votre. Pourquoi tu viens fumer ici et pas là haut?_

_-Parce que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu, j'étouffais._

L'homme eut soudain un sourire énigmatique, il tira un peu plus sur sa cigarette et se laissa tomber sur les marches derrière lui, ses coudes le soutenant. Claymore alluma son briquet, jouant du bout des doigts avec la petite flamme. Elle l'éteignit, le ralluma. C'était si facile d'éteindre une flamme.

_-Je vis avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Enfin je suis pas mal dans mon genre aussi mais des fois ça fait du bien de s'éloigner un peu._ Raconta l'homme.

_-Je te comprends totalement._

La jeune femme se leva, ayant terminé sa cigarette et alla l'écraser dans le pot d'une plante verte près d'elle. L'homme apprécia ses courbes soulignées par son jean serré. Elle s'arrêta près de ses pieds et lui lança un faible sourire.

_-Contente d'avoir parler avec toi, peut-être qu'on se reverra ici pour fumer. Je m'appelle Claymore, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, bientôt tout le monde le saura._

_-Ikkaku, les prénoms ont de l'importance. On se reverra._

_-Enchantée tète d'ampoule._ Rit Claymore.

_-Vas-t-en avant que je m'énerve gamine !_

Claymore rit de nouveau et remonta doucement les marches. Ikkaku soupira et tira plus fort sur sa clope. Bizarre comme rencontre nocturne, mais tout à fait apaisant. Puis soudain il tilta. Comment avait-elle osé l'appeler?!

* * *

><p>Quand Claymore émergea il faisait encore noir, elle regarda le réveil qui indiquait Mardi, sept heures du matin. Dehors le blizzard semblait moins souffler, il avait stagné sur la ville tout le week-end empêchant la circulation et les jeunes gens de sortir. Ils avaient passé les trois derniers jours à ne rien faire à part s'amuser, faire de la musique, écrire, rire. Ils venaient de vivre trois jours en totale autarcie et dieu que ça leur faisait du bien de ne pas avoir d'autres préoccupations que celle de savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir manger le midi ou le soir. Sacha avait décidé le soir même qu'elle resterait encore un peu à New York si Ichigo et Renji voulaient bien l'accueillir. Évidemment cela n'avait posé aucuns problèmes.<p>

La jeune femme ôta le bras musclé autour de sa taille et s'assit sur le bord du lit goûtant du bout des pieds la douceur du parquet. Ichigo dans son dos grogna et ouvrit un œil fatigué sur la jeune fille qui se retourna pour lui embrasser le nez. Il lui sourit puis laissa ses yeux traîner sur la silhouette fine de son amante. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, finalement Claymore venait dormir avec lui presque tous les soirs, enfin ils ne dormaient pas vraiment. Ils s'envoyaient en l'air, ils s'aimaient la nuit. Mais en dehors de ça ils restaient amis, certes très proches mais rien de plus. Leur accord tacite les en empêchaient et la barrière du passé pour Ichigo et celle de Ggio pour Claymore les arrêtaient. Il caressa du bout des doigts la forme noire qui s'étalait sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

_-Montre le moi encore s'il te plaît_. Murmura-t-il.

Ichigo avait découvert avec délice tout les tatouages de Claymore mais elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire aux autres, elle aimait beaucoup trop les voir galérer pour savoir où se trouvaient les derniers. Il avait été particulièrement ému en voyant son nouveau tatouage entre ses omoplates. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle tenait autant à eux et a ce qu'ils représentaient.

Claymore lui fit un délicieux sourire et soulevant doucement son short pastel qui couvrait sa hanche, l'encre laissa apparaître un arbre magnifique mais décharné, sans feuilles, ses principales branches formant les phrases « A l'automne des saisons, ce sont les feuilles qui meurent. A l'automne de la vie, ce sont nos souvenirs. », Elle n'avait cependant jamais voulu lui dire ce que signifiait pour elle ce symbole.

_-Je vais manger._

Il lui fit un signe de tête et s'enfouit de nouveau sous la couette. Claymore se rendit dans le salon et se servit un café en s'allumant une cigarette. Elle savait qu'elle devrait arrêter de fumer mais elle n'arrivait jamais à s'y résoudre. Un téléphone abandonné sur la table du salon se mit à vibrer et Claymore se pencha sur l'écran pour voir qui c'était, un certain Senbonzakura appelait. La jeune femme eut un sourire et décrocha.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Excusez-moi j'ai du me tromper de numéro._

_-Vous chercher Renji? Je suis une des filles qui l'a accompagné à votre premier rendez-vous Monsieur Kuchiki._

Il eut un temps de silence à l'autre bout du fil et Claymore eut peur qu'il ait raccroché et d'avoir fait une boulette en décrochant.

_-Vous pouvez me le passer?_

_-Pas de problèmes, je le réveille et je vous le passe._

_-Merci beaucoup._

_-Vous savez je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais il n'arrête pas de parler de vous._ Rit Claymore en se dirigeant vers la chambre du rouge.

_-J'en suis enchanté_. La voix de l'homme se réchauffa distinctement.

_-Attendez je le réveille._

Elle entra dans la chambre et chercha Renji dans l'épaisseur des draps, couettes et couvertures empilé sur le jeune homme, un vrai frileux. Elle trouva finalement son épaule et le secoua vigoureusement, il émergea tant bien que mal, les yeux vitreux, une marque d'oreiller sur le visage.

_-Quoi?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix empattée.

_-Byakuya au téléphone pour toi._

Renji se réveilla tout de suite et son visage fut transfiguré de bonheur, elle lui tendit le téléphone et le laissa seul, essayant de ne pas réveiller Tôshirô qui dormait par terre sur un matelas. Mais bon il avait le sommeil lourd ça l'arrangeait bien aujourd'hui. Elle retourna dans le salon bien décider à se mettre devant la télé quand un portable vibra sous ses fesses. Elle sursauta et fouilla le canapé, finissant par tomber sur le portable d'Ichigo coincé entre deux coussins. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin? Elle décrocha en voyant que l'appelant n'était autre que Isshin.

_-Isshin ! Comment tu vas?_

_-Claymore ! Pourquoi je peux pas te joindre sur ton portable? Ça fait 3 jours qu'il est coupé !_

_-Je l'ai explosé par terre._

_-Cette excuse n'est pas recevable fallait en acheter un autre !_

_-Et où? Tout est fermé et y a cette putain de tempête._

_-Ton langage !_ Beugla Isshin en riant. Bon on t'en trouvera un autre rapidement._ Je voulais parler aux garçons mais j'imagine qu'ils dorment encore?_

_-Il est sept heures du matin tu t'attendais à quoi?_

_-Un miracle …_

_-Convertis-toi alors parce que c'est pas pour tout de suite !_

Claymore rit et Isshin fut heureux de l'entendre, elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, peut être que la présence de Sacha et l'explosion de son portable y étaient pour beaucoup. Il toussota pour qu'elle arrête et Claymore se concentra sur sa conversation.

_-Alors quel est le programme Isshin? Je dois te prévenir que Sacha reste encore un peu à New York, ça ne dérange pas les garçons._

_-Pas de problèmes. J'appelais parce que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles concernant la « bourde » de Grimmjow._

Claymore se crispa à ce prénom, personne ne l'avait évoqué de tout le week-end et personne ne s'en était plaint. La jeune fille avait presque réussi à éluder ce qu'il avait fait mais en ce matin tout lui revenait en plein figure. Elle soupira et s'assit lourdement sur le canapé.

_-Raconte._

_-Je passerai ce midi avec le déjeuner pour mieux en parler, mais la presse est vraiment très présente et elle fait pression, elle veut savoir qui tu es et pourquoi tu es toujours avec les garçons. On a réussi à endiguer le phénomène avec Gin mais tout circule très vite via internet._

_-Je sais._

Claymore n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller regarder les forums et la nouvelle enflammait toute la toile. Les photos d'elle et Sacha en plus de son prénom enfin dévoilé avait fait un énorme buzz, tout le monde y allait de son commentaire, pour ou contre elle. Mais le contre primait parmi les groupies. En plus de tout ça certaines commençaient à s'en prendre à Sacha en spéculant sur son identité. Elle n'avait pas osé regarder sur beaucoup de sites, de peur de devenir dingue et de laisser son commentaire elle aussi, assassinant au passage quelques groupies.

_-On va devoir trouver une solution rapidement. En plus de ça les garçons vont bientôt partir en tournée et commencer leur nouvel album, on ne peut pas laisser la presse les suivre pour savoir qui tu es._

_-Bande d'enflures. On trouvera une solution tous ensemble ce midi. On va les niquer._

_-Claymore !_ Rugit Isshin. _Un peu de tenue merde._

_-Ouais ouais je sais, je fais exprès pour t'embêter._

Ishin se frappa le front, mais qui lui avait refilé une gamine pareille? Il soupira et regarda sa montre avant de consulter son agenda.

_-Je dois te laisser, je serai là sur les coups de midi. Et je viens avec Grimmjow._

_-Tant mieux on a des comptes à régler._

_- Je ne veux pas de meurtre Claymore._

_-Compte là dessus !_

Et elle raccrocha. Elle avait hâte de le revoir cet enfoiré, histoire qu'elle lui règle son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<p>

Pims


	17. Chapitre Quinze - Excessive Mind

_**Crédits : **Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Quinze<strong>_

_Excessive Mind_

**«**_ L'homme est un apprenti, la douleur est son maître._** » - Alfred de Musset**

Claymore finit son café et attendait dix heures avant d'aller réveiller tout le monde pour être prêt pour midi. Tôshirô grommela en se faisant réveiller et s'assit à la table l'air mauvais.

_-Mal dormi mini chou?_ Gloussa Sacha.

_-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, blondasse !_

_-Je suis pas blonde !_ Elle lui lança un morceau de biscotte.

Tôshirô continua de grogner dans son coin tout en fusillant Sacha des yeux. Cette dernière mangeait tranquillement son petit déjeuner fière de l'avoir mis en rogne avec une seule phrase. Elle lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table ce qui l'obligea à la regarder.

_-Aller fais pas la tête … C'était pour te taquiner._

_-On me taquine pas dès le matin._

_-T'es pas drôle Shirô._

Sacha fit la moue et ne montra pas son ravissement en voyant les joues du chanteur rougir. Il détestait quand elle l'appelait comme ça, il se sentait beaucoup trop vulnérable. Il se leva de table et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Claymore se pencha sur le bar, un regard blasé sur son amie. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais et Sacha la fixa.

_-Quoi ?! J'aime bien l'embêter._ Se justifia en français la blonde.

_-Oui, oui et c'est pour ça que tu lui lançais des regards pleins de guimauve hein._

_-Mais arrête de dire que je fais de la guimauve tu me soûles !_

_-Genre …_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez de parler en français, on comprend rien nous_. Les coupa Renji.

_-Toi au lieu de râler si tu nous parlais de l'appel de Byakuya ce matin_. Asséna Claymore.

_-Il t'a appelé?!_ S'exclama Ichigo la bouche pleine de confiture.

_-Bah t'es dégueulasse Ichi._

_-Change pas de sujet Renji, raconte !_ Ordonna Sacha.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais fut tout de même heureux de partager son bonheur avec ses amis. Peu après midi tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations quand l'interphone sonna, Renji alla ouvrir et tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon.

Isshin entra suivit de Grimmjow qui salua tout le monde d'un vague signe de la main, il semblait passablement fatigué et donc sur les nerfs. Claymore lui jeta un regard glacial auquel il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'affala sur une chaise et tout le monde trouva sa place autour de la grande table du salon. L'agent sortit une liasse de papiers de son sac et soupira, par quoi allait-il pouvoir commencer?

_-Si tu ne sais pas quoi dire Isshin moi je sais ce que j'ai à dire à mon frère en tout cas._ Commença le plus jeune des frères.

_-Attention Saint Tôshirô va parler_. Ironisa Grimmjow.

_-Oui je vais te faire la morale abruti de frère !_ S'énerva Tôshirô en se redressant._ Tu es tellement immature et stupide ! T'as rien dans le crane c'est pas possible ! Comment peux-tu te permettre de donner le prénom de Claymore à ses rapaces de journalistes?!_

_-Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache._ Contra Grimmjow.

-_Pas quand ça concerne quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a rien demander._ Siffla Claymore.

_-Fallait pas accepter ce boulot._

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, ses poings crispés sur la table mais Claymore arrêta d'un geste toute tentative d'explication. Elle se pencha sur la table, fixant durement le guitariste qui semblait s'en moquer.

_-écoute moi bien, j'ai signé pour écrire un livre sur vous, pour vous suivre dans vos vies de tous les jours, pas pour me faire traîner dans la boue par toi. Alors maintenant je te demanderai de fermer ta petite gueule à mon sujet._

_-Sinon quoi? Je te signale que c'est le groupe qui t'emploie._

_-Tu n'es pas le groupe à toi tout seul Grimmjow._ Claqua Ichigo.

_-Avant tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé._

_-C'est du passé Grimmjow !_ S'emporta soudain Tôshirô._ Je t'interdis de parler du passé comme ça !_ Il attrapa le col de la veste de son frère._ Tu m'as bien compris espèce d'abruti?_

Les deux filles restèrent figées face à cet accès de violence de la part du chanteur, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. Il avait l'air pourtant si calme et posé d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui pouvait le pousser autant à bout? Les deux frères se jaugèrent pendant plusieurs secondes puis le plus jeune relâcha Grimmjow qui grogna.

_-Le sujet est clos._ Annonça Claymore. _Mais si tu te permets de me refaire un coup comme ça Grimmjow je te promets que je te ferais vingt mille fois plus mal._

Sacha gloussa, elle savait que quand sa meilleure amie lançait une promesse comme ça, ce n'était pas pour bluffer, surtout si ça concernait sa vie privée. Elle savait parfaitement que Claymore tiendrait sa promesse si un événement de ce genre venait à se reproduire. Isshin toussota et tout le monde reprit sa place même si un froid avait envahi la pièce.

_-Maintenant que vous avez réglé vos comptes parlons sérieusement. Les médias font pression pour savoir qui est Claymore, et si nous ne révélons rien ils vont extrapoler et ce ne sera pas bon du tout pour votre tournée._

_-Elle est pour quand?_ Questionna Renji.

_-Vous partez pour faire le tour des USA d'ici deux semaines, après l'Europe et évidemment l'Australie à la fin. Je vous enverrais le programme complet dans la semaine._

_-Et donc pour Claymore on fait quoi?_

La question laissa un blanc, personne n'avait de solution viable pour justifier sa présence sans dire qu'elle écrivait un livre sur eux, ce qui ne serait pas bon du tout pour la future promo. Soudain Sacha leva la main, ce qui fit pouffer les autres.

_-On est pas à l'école Sach' !_ Rit Claymore.

_-Ouais, ouais ça va. J'ai peut-être une idée._

_-Ah bon?!_ La piqua Tôshirô avec une certaine malice.

_-Oh la ferme mini chou ! Pourquoi vous ne feriez pas passer Claymore pour quelqu'un avec qui vous faites seulement un duo pour votre futur album? Comme ça on la fait passer pour une aide extérieure passagère à votre groupe et pas quelqu'un qui vit avec vous tout le temps._

Tout le monde resta la bouche ouverte, pesant le pour ou le contre. Puis Claymore s'anima, se redressant vivement sur sa chaise.

_-Il est hors de question de que je chante Sacha ! Jamais de la vie c'est bien compris ?! Et jouer d'un instrument c'est même pas la peine ! Elle est à chier ton idée !_

_-Elle est parfaite son idée !_ S'exclama Isshin en claquant des doigts.

_-Isshin ferme là !_

_-Non laisse-moi parler, si on fait une vidéo événementielle, en cachant ton visage. On justifie cet anonymat par la volonté de rester une fille normale et voilà._

Tout le monde s'enthousiasma à cette idée sauf Claymore qui semblait au bord de la syncope, elle fit soudain valser le verre qu'elle avait près d'elle, l'envoyant explosé au sol. Les autres la fixèrent, frappé par sa soudaine violence. Elle semblait fulminer intérieurement.

_-Je ne chanterai pas bordel!_

_-Claymore ton vocabulaire !_ Gronda Isshin.

_-Mais mon vocabulaire t'emmerde ! Je ne chanterai pas point barre. Tout ça c'est la faute de cet d'abruti de mes deux !_ Cria-t-elle en pointant le doigt sur le guitariste.

_-Calme toi ça sert à rien de gueuler._ Soupira Grimmjow.

_-ça sert à rien? Mais tu te rends compte de toutes les saloperies qu'on dit sur moi maintenant?! J'ai été obligée de supprimer toutes les traces de moi sur internet. J'ai les journalistes au cul, il suffit d'un faux pas et ils savent tout sur tout sur ma vie ! Alors ne me dis pas de ma calmer!_

_-Arrête de m'insulter !_ Il se redressa à son tour.

_-Arrête de jouer au con alors ! Trouvez une solution sans moi bande de déglingués !_

Et la jeune fille leur tourna le dos pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Grimmjow ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais les autres lui firent signe de s'asseoir sous peine de représailles. Il leur obéit, fortement blessé dans son ego. Un silence de mort suivit cette disparition quand Tôshirô claqua des doigts faisant sursauter tous les autres.

_-Et si on faisait chanter Sacha à la place? Personne ne pourra prouver que ce n'est pas Claymore._

_-Hein?! Ah mais non !_ S'indigna l'intéressée.

_-Me dit pas que toi aussi tu va faire ton envolée lyrique et te barrer._ Ronchonna Grimmjow.

_-Mais ferme ta gueule !_ Claqua soudain Ichigo.

Le batteur se releva si vite que personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une chaise claqua au sol et ils virent les deux garçons lutter au sol. Ichigo asséna un coup dans le ventre de Grimmjow ce qui lui coupa le souffle, il réussit cependant à lui mettre un coup dans les cotes avant que Renji et Isshin les séparent. Grimmjow crachait des insultes à Ichigo qui répliquait avec des noms d'oiseaux tout aussi colorés en australien. Renji finit par lâcher son ami roux qui partit rejoindre sa chambre afin de se calmer.

Isshin lâcha Grimmjow qui se saisit d'un paquet de feuilles sur la table avant de partir comme un boulet de canon vers la chambre de Claymore. Les autres restèrent pantois dans le salon.

_-On va le récupérer?_ Demanda Renji.

_-S'il va voir Claymore je donne pas cher de sa peau .._ Grinça Sacha.

_-On verra bien qui gagne le combat._

La porte de Claymore s'ouvrit à la volée et Grimmjow entra comme un fou dans la chambre, mais Claymore ne l'entendit pas, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, affalée sur son bureau qui lui tournait le dos. Il la jaugea rapidement, butant sur la marque rouge violacée au niveau de son cou qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un suçon puis il s'arrêta définitivement sur son nouveau tatouage au niveau des omoplates. Elle s'était faites tatouer l'emblème de leur groupe? Pourquoi faire ça alors qu'elle n'aimait pas un élément de ce groupe? Claymore entendit du bruit et elle se redressa soudain, prête à l'affronter. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux malgré toutes les questions qu'il se posait et lui lança les feuilles qu'il avait en main. Les pages volèrent dans toute la chambre et avant que Claymore puisse dire quoi que ce soit Grimmjow s'était évaporé, avait traversé le salon en trombe, récupéré son manteau et claqué la porte de l'appartement. Tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Claymore, furieuse comme pas possible, claqua brutalement la porte de sa chambre.

_-La crise est passée._ Annonça Renji en se massant les tempes.

_-Donc, Sacha, est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider?_ Demanda Tôshirô, la vrillant de son regard si pur.

_-À une condition._ Elle laissa un temps. _Je veux choisir la chanson._

_-Tout ce que tu voudras !_ S'exclama Isshin, soulagé.

Sacha fit un grand sourire aux garçons et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Tôshirô la remercier d'un regard très chaleureux.

L'après midi était bien avancée quand quelqu'un sonna. Tôshirô fit signe à Renji d'aller ouvrir la porte puisqu'il était actuellement coincé sous les jambes de Sacha. Après le départ de Isshin, très content d'avoir trouvé une solution pour contrer les journalistes, Renji, Tôshirô et la française c'était mis devant la télé et n'avait pas décollé du canapé depuis midi. Sacha avait traîné sur internet pendant une bonne heure avant de trouver la chanson qu'elle voulait chanter. Le chanteur avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle ne voulait rien lui dire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas l'avis de Claymore. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle restait désespérément enfermée dans sa chambre. Sacha avait fini par lâcher son ordinateur et elle s'était endormie devant le film qu'ils regardaient, embêtant Tôshirô en allongeant ses jambes sur les siennes sans qu'il ait le droit de protester sous peine de se prendre un coup de talons dans le ventre.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans l'impossibilité de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Le bassiste bougonna et se leva. Sacha bougea et ouvrit un œil vitreux avant de s'étirer comme un chat, glissant sur Tôshirô qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

_-Eh bah dis-moi tu t'amuses bien Tôshirô._ Hasarda une voix nasillarde derrière le canapé.

Sacha se redressa complètement et découvrit une jeune femme au cheveux court, deux longues tresses dans son dos, plate comme une limande, à l'air revêche. C'était qui elle? Tôshirô sursauta et bondit du canapé, envoyant valser la française qui jura dans sa langue natale en atterrissant sur le sol, les fesses les premières.

_-Fais attention mini chou !_

_-Mini chou?_ Se moqua la femme._ Charmant comme surnom._

_-La ferme Soi Fon._ Contra le chanteur.

Il saisit la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Renji aida son amie à se relever, elle se massa le derrière en râlant.

_-Pour qui elle se prend celle là?_

_-C'est l'ex de Tôshirô, Soi Fon._ La renseigna Renji.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors?_

_-ça a toujours été très ambigu entre eux, même depuis qu'ils se sont quittés. Enfin ils se sont quitté un nombre de fois tellement impressionnants que ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils se remettent bientôt ensemble._

_-J'vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve._ Marmonna Sacha.

_-C'est moi ou t'es jalouse?!_ S'égailla Renji.

Sacha poussa un cri exaspéré, se braqua et partit dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Claymore. Elle entra dans la chambre de son amie comme une furie et s'affala sur le lit. Se moquant complètement de ce que pouvait faire son amie elle se mit à débiter son énervement.

_-Mais c'est qui celle-là? Pour qui elle se prend à se moquer ouvertement de moi? Hein? En plus je vois pas ce qu'il lui trouve? Plate comme une planche à pain, aucun charme. Et puis cet air supérieur, ah mon dieu comment il a pu sortir avec ça?!_

_-Me dis pas que c'est l'ex de Tôshirô qui vient de rappliquer?_ Demanda Claymore, assisse à son bureau.

_-Tu la connais?! T'as vu la teigne que ça a l'air d'être?_ Sacha s'assit en tailleur sur le drap.

_-Il m'en a parler. Fais gaffe, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit elle est pas commode._

_-Elle est plutôt armoire?_

Claymore leva un sourcil face à cette blague monstrueusement horrible. Comment pouvait-elle sortir de telles choses et penser que ça allait être drôle? Sacha compris qu'une fois de plus elle aurait dû se taire. Elle retourna donc crier dans l'oreiller. Après s'être calmé, elle se redressa et se recoiffa comme si de rien n'était. La blonde avisa Claymore qui travaillait sur des pages raturées. Elle se leva et se pencha par dessus son épaule, découvrant une douzaine de feuilles couvertes d'une écriture qui n'était pas celle de sa meilleure amie.

_-C'est quoi?_

_-Les nouvelles chansons que Grimmjow a écrites. Il me les a balancés à la figure tout à l'heure._

_-Et toi qui es en colère après lui, toi qui es passée pour une folle à lier devant les gars à cause de lui et qui a piqué une crise monstrueuse, encore à cause de cet être tout bonnement méprisable, tu es entrain de me dire que tu lis ses chansons mais qu'en plus tu les corriges?!_

_-Exactement._

_-Et tu sens pas comme un problème là?_

Claymore soupira et pencha la tête en arrière, regardant son amie par en dessous. Face à son regard qui pétillait de malice la blanche ne put retenir un sourire. Elle pivota sa chaise et saisit la première feuille qui passait, la présentant à Sacha.

_-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les lire. C'est vraiment extraordinaire, il fait des vers avec une facilité déconcertante. Il a juste un léger problème de syntaxe, je me suis sentie obliger de corriger tout ça._

_-Je suis pas sure que ça va lui plaire tu sais .._

_-Je lui demande pas son avis Sacha._

_-De toute façon tu demandes l'avis de personne !_ Commenta Sacha en riant.

Claymore lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et une bataille entre les deux filles s'engagea. Après avoir manqué de briser tout les objets de la pièce, après avoir manqué de mourir de rire, et après quelques bleus en plus dans leurs collections, Sacha montra la chanson qu'elle souhaitait chanter et c'est avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme que Claymore l'incita à la dévoiler aux garçons le plus rapidement possible. Alors que Sacha semblait bien décider à rendre une petite visite à Tôshirô et Soi Fon dans la chambre de ce premier, son portable sonna. Elle dérocha machinalement sans regarder qui appelait.

_-Oui allô?_

_-Sacha, passe-moi Claymore tout de suite._ L'accent français, le timbre de voix la renseigna tout de suite sur l'appelant.

_-Je pense pas qu'elle veuille te parler._

Claymore regarda son amie en biais, à qui parlait-elle sur un ton aussi cassant et en français? Qui pouvait bien l'appeler tout en sachant qu'elle était à New York et la mettre dans un tel état de colère? Puis la réponse lui arriva en pleine figure, elle se bloqua dans sa gorge et deux yeux dorés s'inscrivirent dans sa tête.

_-Passe-moi Claymore !_ Rugit l'homme.

Sacha s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Claymore lui fit signe de lui passer le combiné, elle hésita quelques secondes puis voyant l'air suppliant de sa meilleure amie elle fut obligée de lui céder. Elle lui laissa son téléphone et préféra sortir de la pièce.

_-Allô?_

_-Bon Dieu Claymore je te jure que je vais te tuer._ La voix glaciale de Ggio lui perça le cœur._ Je n'ai aucune nouvelles depuis presque une semaine ! Comment as-tu pu me laisser comme ça?_

_-Calme toi Ggio ..._

_-Non je me calmerai pas ! Tu vas payer pour ça, je me suis inquiété et à cause de toi j'ai loupé mes examens._

_-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul ! Bordel grandis un peu je ne serai pas toujours là pour te soutenir tout le temps. J'ai une vie moi aussi._

_-Tu n'es qu'une égoïste Claymore._

La jeune femme lâcha un hoquet et retint ses lames. Non elle ne pleurerait plus pour qui que ce soit. Elle l'avait beaucoup trop fait, surtout pour lui. Comment pouvait-il oser dire ça? Comment osait-il lui dire le seul reproche qui lui faisait vraiment mal? Oui il voulait la blesser très profondément. Mais pourtant quand on s'aime on ne cherche pas à blesser l'autre non?

_-Comment oses-tu dire ça? Comment oses-tu me qualifier moi d'égoïste? Alors que c'est toi qui es incapable de me faire passer avant tout le reste !_

_-C'est toi qui m'as laissé sans nouvelles, c'est toi qui t'éclates avec quatre mecs à la fois, pas moi._

Claymore serra les poings face à tous ces reproches, elle n'arrivait plus à encaisser tout ça. Les morceaux de son cœur se détachaient petit à petit, lui arrachant une partie d'elle même à chaque chute. Elle pressa plus fort les yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

Sacha resta pantoise quelques secondes dans le couloir. Elle savait que Claymore devait parler franchement à Ggio et rapidement, mais elle savait aussi à quel point elle aurait mal et elle n'avait pas envie de la voir souffrir. Ça faisait tellement mal de la voir anéantie à chaque fois que ce connard lui retournait la tête.

Elle se redressa, et pris vaillamment la direction de la chambre du fond, celle de Tôshirô. Elle avait quelques personnes à aller embêter pour le moment. Enfin surtout une, une certaine brune antipathique. Plongée dans ses pensées la jeune femme ne vit pas la porte qui s'ouvrit juste devant elle, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se la prit en pleine face et qu'elle tomba, une fois de plus, sur les fesses. Ichigo referma prestement la porte et l'aida à se redresser.

_-Désolé je fais jamais gaffe quand je l'ouvre !_

_-Mais pourquoi ce couloir est aussi étroit?_ S'énerva Sacha en se frottant le visage.

_-Faut faire attention, à force tu deviendras un pro de l'évitement d'ouverture de porte._

_-C'est naze !_ Elle rit._ Bon je dois aller embêter Tôshirô !_

_-Il n'est pas avec Soi Fon? Tu prends des risques sur le coup._ Gloussa Ichigo.

_-Vas donc voir Claymore toi, elle téléphone à Ggio._

Le rouquin ouvrit grand les yeux et une boule se coinça dans sa gorge. Claymore plus Ggio au téléphone ça ne donnait jamais quelque chose de très probant. Et résultat des courses ils allaient encore retrouver Claymore brisée en milles morceaux. Sacha lui fit un signe de tête avant de rentrer dans la chambre du chanteur.

_-J'ai le droit de te dire c'est quoi la chanson !_ Chantonna la blonde avec entrain.

Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant Tôshirô plaqué contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, Soi Fon toute proche de lui. Le chanteur parut soudain très soulagé de voir la française déboulée dans la chambre. Soi Fon l'était un peu moins, elle pivota sur elle même et lança un regard furieux à la blonde qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Cette dernière tournoya dans la pièce en lançant à qui voulait l'entendre le titre de la chanson.

_-Alors tu la connais? C'est un groupe français mais il est assez connu !_

_-Évidemment que je le connais pour qui tu me prends?_ Ragea Tôshirô.

_-Un minus blanc?_ Gloussa Sacha.

_-Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire le minus blanc !_ Beugla le chanteur.

Il se jeta sur la jeune femme qui l'évita en riant, elle bondit sur le lit pour ne pas se faire attraper, elle lança un coussin à Tôshirô qui alla se ramasser sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit. Sacha attrapa Soi Fon par les épaules et se cacha derrière elle. Même si la toucher la répugnait, son plan l'obligeait à se rapprocher d'elle.

_-Laisse tomber, t'es du réchauffé pour lui._ Glissa Sacha.

-_Ne joue pas sur mes plates bandes gamine._

_-Me provoque pas vieille peau, t'es trop vieille pour lui._

_-Viens par là blondasse !_ Gueula Tôshirô qui c'était enfin dépêtré de ses draps.

_-Viens me chercher minus !_

Et d'une poussée elle envoya Soi Fon s'étaler au sol, elle gloussa et prit un air désolé, totalement factice. Elle se pencha sur sa nouvelle adversaire.

_-Excuse moi je n'ai pas conscience de ma force._

Soi Fon maugréa une insulte et Sacha les laissa tout les deux, non sans jeter un regard rieur à Tôshirô qui semblait la suppliée de rester.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo c'était rué dans la chambre de Claymore qui c'était assise au sol et qui devenait aussi blanche que ses cheveux. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et se saisit de sa main de libre. Une voix masculine braillait au téléphone, objet qu'il avait envie de prendre et de jeter par la fenêtre. Les yeux de Claymore brillaient étrangement mais aucunes larmes ne semblaient vouloir couler et compromettre sa nouvelle résolution.

_-Arrête de crier ! À quoi ça sert ?_

_-À te mettre dans le crane que tu dois arrêter cette blague et rentrer en France avec moi !_

_-Ce travail n'est pas une blague mets-toi ça aussi dans le crane ! Et je ne rentrerai pas en France Ggio. Nous devons mettre un terme à notre relation on ne va plus nulle part toi et moi._

Voilà c'était dit. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir jurer contre le bon dieu lui-même en disant ça. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'autodétruire. Elle pressa un peu plus la main d'Ichigo entre ses doigts, et il frôla son menton du bout du pouce. Elle ferma les yeux.

_-On doit se séparer Ggio, on se fait du mal._

_-Tu peux pas me dire ça, je t'aime encore Claymore !_

-Tu m'aimes comme tu veux que je sois, tu n'aimes pas celle que je suis vraiment. Je suis désolée mais j'en ai assez de me faire du mal. Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste cette fois ce sera vrai. Je veux penser à moi d'abord. Ça fait trois ans que tu passes avant tout, même avant moi, et je n'en peux plus. Je veux vivre pour moi et pas au travers de quelqu'un d'autre.

_-Tu es pathétique. Viens me dire ça en face._

La communication se coupa net, la laissant essoufflée, au bord de la rupture. Quel lâche. Il avait osé lui raccrocher au nez sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. Elle laissa tomber le téléphone et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Non les larmes ne couleraient pas, mais dieu que ça faisait mal de se faire traiter ainsi. Deux bras l'enserrèrent tendrement et le souffle d'Ichigo balaya son front. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il l'obligea à relever le visage vers lui, elle fut submergé par la douceur que dégageait ses yeux, jamais pendant trois ans elle n'avait vu autant d'amour, de douceur, de gentillesse se dégager de Ggio. Alors qu'il disait qu'il l'aimait. Et lui, Ichigo, lui qui disait ne pas l'aimer, qui se disait près à n'être qu'une sorte d'ami et plus si affinité, il dégageait cette aura réconfortante qu'elle avait toujours cherché chez un homme.

_-Ici il y a des gens qui t'aiment vraiment Clay, pour ce que tu es._

_-Ichigo …_

_-Laisse le derrière toi._

Claymore posa la main sur la joue du roux qui lui fit un sourire si sincère qu'elle sentit une onde de tendresse prendre possession d'elle. Oui elle pouvait toujours aimer, Ggio ne lui avait pas enlevé cette capacité. Elle le pouvait, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Ichigo se pencha vers elle et la jeune femme lui offrit ses lèvres, tout doucement. Oui il ne lui enlèverait jamais ça, jamais il ne lui prendrait son droit à aimer qui elle voulait. Il ne lui ôterait pas le droit d'aimer Ichigo. Elle irait en France, elle lui dirait que tout est fini et enfin elle pourrait de nouveau aimer avec passion et ferveur. Elle appuya sa bouche un peu plus fort et Ichigo comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, son cœur à lui aussi battant à tout rompre.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<p>

Pim's


	18. Chapitre Seize - Anymore Secrets

Je ne sais pas encore si cette histoire aura une fin parce qu'elle me fait du mal et j'ai parfois des difficultés à m'en détacher, chaque fois que j'écrit cette histoire j'ai envie de pleurer. Je pense que certaines/certains l'auront remarquer mais Claymore me ressemble beaucoup et certaines choses sont autobiographiques, certaines des choses qui lui font mal me brisent aussi et j'ai parfois vraiment trop mal. Voila je ne vais pas plus m'étendre sur le sujet, je vais essayer de maintenir mon rythme de publication et si ce n'est pas le cas j'espère que vous me comprendrez.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Crédits : <strong>Bleach appartiens à Tite Kubo, Claymore et Sacha sont mon entière propriété ainsi que tout la trame. Melody appartiens à Kamizu83 qui l'a spécialement crée pour cette histoire. T'y touche, j'te bouffe.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Seize<strong>_

_Anymore Secrets_

**«** _En te levant le matin, rappelle-toi combien précieux est le privilège de vivre, de respirer, d'être heureux._ **» - Marc-Aurèle**

Les trois jours qui suivirent furent bien remplis, entre les différentes dates de concert que les garçons recevaient tout le temps de la part de Isshin et Gin et qui n'arrêtaient pas de changer, entre les allées et venues de Soi Fon qui avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec Tôshirô et entre l'apprentissage de la fameuse chanson ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se reposer ou s'amuser. En plus de ça Isshin et Gin les harcelaient constamment pour savoir si telle ou telle ville leur plaisait, combien de temps ils voulaient entre chaque concert et toutes sortes de questions possibles et inimaginables. Claymore n'était pas en reste, Isshin l'appelait sans arrêt depuis qu'il lui avait fait livrer en urgence un téléphone, il la pressait pour avoir au moins un bout du prologue et le titre du livre. Ce qu'il pouvait être lourd des fois !

En clair en trois jours ils venaient de rattraper les quatre qu'ils avaient loupés à cause de la tempête. Dehors le vent s'était calmé et la neige s'écoulait dans les caniveaux. Le Vendredi matin ils se levèrent tôt pour se préparer en vue de se rendre dans leur studio. Ce qui surprit tout le monde c'est que Claymore manquait à l'appel, pourtant d'après Sacha elle était levée depuis les environs de sept heures. Ichigo arqua un sourcil avant de comprendre où elle avait pu se rendre. Il finit sa biscotte et sortit de l'appartement. Il trouva finalement la jeune femme en compagnie d'Ikkaku occupé à fumer au rez de chaussée. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait ça tout les matins avant que le chauve ne parte travailler, parler à cet inconnu lui faisait du bien, il avait un coté apaisant et totalement déjanté qui lui permettait de déconnecter.

_-Ichigo, comment ça va mec ?!_

_-Bien et toi Ikkaku? Toujours pas au boulot?_ S'amusa le rouquin.

_-Je tiens un bar pas une librairie._

_-D'où que tu te moques des librairies crane d'œuf?!_ Le réprimanda Claymore.

_-C'est qui que tu traites comme ça gamine?!_

Ikkaku battit des bras dans tout les sens et essaya de donner un coup de pied à la jeune femme. Elle l'évita souplement et alla écraser sa cigarette dans la plante verte qui leur faisait office de cendrier à présent, pas sûre qu'elle apprécie ce traitement. Elle sourit au chauve qui lui lança un regard meurtrier puis grimpa les étages avec son ami. Ichigo était heureux de la voir aussi souriante et calme, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu d'altercation avec Ggio. Le simple fait d'évoquer le prénom de cet homme le mettait hors de lui, il avait une telle envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure que ça en devenait parfois douloureux.

La main de Claymore glissa doucement dans la sienne et il revint à la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu des escaliers, Claymore était sur la marche au dessus, son visage à la hauteur du sien.

_-Tu parais soucieux Ichi, ça va?_

_-Oui t'en fait pas je pensais juste à quelque chose de déplaisant._

_-Arrête de penser à ce genre de chose, c'est tellement mieux quand tu souris._

Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire et Claymore fut de nouveau submergée par cette aura de douceur et de bonheur qui émanait de lui, c'était comme si un soleil emplissait son corps et que par un simple sourire il manifestait sa présence et illuminait la pièce de sa chaleur. La jeune femme saisit tendrement son visage et l'embrassa tout en douceur. Ce qu'elle aimait embrasser cette bouche si fine qui lui donnait autant de bonheur. Il la serra plus fort contre lui alors qu'ils entremêlaient leurs langues. D'accord ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble puisqu'ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, mais ils s'embrassaient dès qu'ils pouvaient au détour d'un couloir, ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, riaient, se câlinaient. N'est-ce pas ça qui compte le plus? Plutôt que de n'être qu'un couple officiel et placide? Ils se moquaient de savoir ce que les autres en pensaient, pour vivre heureux vivons caché n'est-ce pas?

Ils se séparèrent à regrets et recommencèrent à monter vers les étages, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées.

_-Tu sais avec qui vit Ikkaku?_ Questionna Claymore.

_-Avec Yumichika, on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu. C'est un mannequin très réputé mais il tient par dessus tout à sa vie privée, personne ne sait qu'ils vivent ensemble. On les entend parfois s'engueuler c'est drôle parce que juste après c'est le silence, je ne te fais pas un dessin pour te dire comment ils se réconcilient._

_-Oh si montre moi !_

Et dans un élan de folie elle se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au mur. Ils se mirent à rire tout en s'embrassant, les mains agiles du jeune homme passèrent sous le pull de Claymore allant caresser sa peau froide avec délice. Il alla dévorer son cou et explora du bout des doigts les seins qu'il venait de découvrir. La française émit un soupir un plaisir et enroula sa cuisse sur la hanche du roux.

_-Hey y a des chambres pour ça !_

La voix grave derrière eux les fit sursauter et ils se séparèrent rapidement, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils découvrirent Ikkaku deux marches plus bas, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Il passa dignement devant eux, fier de son coup.

_-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre !_ Promit Claymore.

_-Je t'attends gamine !_

Et la porte de l'appartement du fond du couloir claqua. Claymore soupira et remit comme il faut son pull, faisant signe à Ichigo qu'ils devaient rentrer. Ils finirent enfin par retourner à l'appartement. Claymore saisit un pain au lait sur la table et mordit dedans avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

_-Mais elle a bouffer un ouragan aujourd'hui ou quoi? Elle tient pas en place._ S'apitoya Sacha.

_-Laisse tombé, elle me fatigue déjà moi._ Fit Renji avachi sur la table.

_-Fallait pas téléphoner à Kuchiki jusqu'à des heures impossibles aussi_. Grommela Tôshirô.

_-ça t'a pas gêné de passer ta soirée avec Sacha sur le canapé juste parce que je téléphonais donc te plains pas !_ Contra le rouge.

Tôshirô ne répliqua pas mais tout le monde remarqua que le bout de ses oreilles rougissaient à vue d'œil. Sacha pouffa, elle avait en effet passé une partie de la soirée à répéter leur chanson du jour sur le canapé, puis lassée, un mal de gorge se faisant sentir ils avaient fini avachis devant la télé, Sacha comme à son habitude les jambes sur lui. Et personne pour les déranger, sûrement pas cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond de Soi Fon !

Claymore réapparut dans le salon, alors que les conversations allaient bon train, une liasse de feuilles à la main. Elle les tendit aux garçons qui la regardèrent bizarrement.

_-C'est les chansons de Grimmjow, il me les a « données »._ Elle fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts._ Je les ai corrigés, c'est vraiment bien._

Et en effet à ce que les garçons pouvaient lire c'était vraiment digne de leur groupe, même mieux que toutes celles qu'ils avaient écrites auparavant. Ils se firent passé les feuilles, découvrant des trésors à chaque rime.

_-C'est ça qu'il a fait pendant la tempête?_ S'exclama son frère._ Punaise, là il a de quoi se faire pardonner pour les prochains mois._

_-Comment un rustre comme lui peut sortir des choses aussi bien?_ S'enquit Sacha, elle aussi soufflée.

_-Il a toujours été incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par la musique et les chansons. _La renseigna Ichigo. _Il paraît tellement superficiel, sadique et arrogant que personne ne cherche à aller plus loin._

_-Mais il se complaît dans ce rôle !_ S'étonna Claymore. _On ne sait jamais que c'est lui qui écrit la plupart des chansons. Pourquoi faire ce choix?_

_-C'est le sien, on le respecte que veux-tu._ Conclut Renji en lâchant ses feuilles. _Aller on doit se préparer, Isshin, Gin et Grimmjow nous attendent là bas à treize heures, et traverser la ville à cette heure-ci ne sera pas simple !_

_-Je prends la salle d'eau avec Sacha !_ Ordonna Claymore.

Et sans que la française ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle se fit embraquer dans la salle de bains. Claymore la bouscula vers la douche l'obligeant à rentrer dans la cabine. Sacha soupira et retira ses affaires, elle les jeta à son amie puis laissa couler l'eau attendant qu'elle lui parle. À force elle commençait à connaître le fonctionnement de Claymore, elle préférait parler quand elle pensait Sacha occupée à autre chose, histoire de pouvoir appréhender ses réactions. Comme si elle s'énervait à chaque fois qu'elle lui annonçait quelque chose?!

_-Bon alors qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire?_

_-Rien, rien, je voulais juste avoir la salle d'eau pour nous deux._

_-Clay_ … La réprimanda la blonde en se savonnant.

_-Oh aller je voulais garder du suspense !_

Sacha mit un coup de poing léger dans la porte plastifiée de la cabine, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui tirer les vers du nez. Sacha n'aimait pas attendre, elle voulait toujours tout savoir tout de suite, ce qui la rendait légèrement exaspérante parfois, mais juste un peu pas de quoi avoir des envie de meurtres. Claymore sourit à son trait d'ironie intérieur avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se faisait des blagues à elle-même. La blanche passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et y trouva un cheveu roux, elle pouffa.

_-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolée de ne pas dormir avec toi la nuit et te dire où je les passe._

_-Me fais pas un dessin Clay, je sais très bien avec qui tu les passes et ce que tu fais avec lui._ Elle s'empressa d'ajouter :_ et je ne te juge pas pour ça, je trouve ça très bien que tu ais une sorte de transition avec lui, c'est un mec bien._

_-Je suis pas sûre que Ichigo ne soit qu'une transition Sacha, on veut en parler à personne mais je pense que c'est bien plus qu'une histoire de cul ..._

Il eut soudain un silence que seul l'eau de la douche brisait. Claymore se mordit les joues attendant avec impatience la réaction de son amie. Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps.

_-QUOI?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes demeurée?!_

_-Que c'est plus qu'une histoire de fesses entre Ichigo et moi._

_-Mais j'avais compris grande nouille !_

Il eut soudain un branle bas de combat dans la douche, la serviette posée au dessus disparut et trois secondes et six centièmes plus tard Sacha, les cheveux en pétard, sortait de la petite cabine, les yeux exorbités. Elle se jeta sur Claymore pour la secouer dans tout les sens, un immense sourire fendant son doux visage.

_-Mais, mais, mais Claymore !_

_-Oui c'est effectivement mon prénom ..._

_-Mais …_ Sacha reprit contenance et devint subitement sérieuse. _Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de très bien, lui il te protégera, lui il te considérera à ta juste valeur et te respectera. Je suis vraiment contente que ça se passe comme ça._

_-Merci Sacha !_

Claymore la serra très fort contre elle et elles se mirent à sautiller sans aucune raison valable. Elles étaient juste heureuses d'être ensemble et qu'enfin tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre. Pour une fois que tout allait bien. Sacha embrassa son amie sur la joue et la poussa à son tour dans la douche. Pendant que l'eau coulait, elle se nettoya le visage et se maquilla. Quand Claymore sortit elle se rendirent soudain compte que quelque chose clochait.

_-Merde Sacha … On n'a pas d'affaires de rechange._

_-Putain ! Non mais quelle belle paire de pintades nous sommes !_ Jura la blonde.

Après une petite sortie discrète dans le couloir en mission commando les deux française purent rejoindre leur chambre sans encombre et se changer en paix. Aux alentours de treize heures tout le monde était fin près pour se rendre au studio. Ils réussirent par ils ne savaient quel miracle à sortir par la porte de secours sans que personne ne les voit. Et une mission de plus d'accomplie ! Le voyage à l'autre bout de la ville se passa dans la bonne humeur, chacun allant de son commentaire sur comment il imaginait la chanson qu'ils allaient faire, la prochaine tournée, le futur album.

Le trajet fut plus long que prévu et ils arrivèrent donc en retard devant la petite maison de banlieue. Les deux françaises furent surprise d'y trouver en plus d'Isshin, Grimmjow et Gin, une rousse flamboyante aux formes imposantes et deux jeunes hommes un blond et un brun.

_-Vous voilà enfin !_ Piailla la rousse.

_-Salut Rangiku_! Les saluèrent les trois australiens.

_-Vous devez être Claymore et Sacha ! Je suis contente de vous connaître, je m'appelle Rangiku Matsumoto enchantée ! Je suis la maquilleuse, habilleuse de ces abominables hommes de cro-magnons !_

_-Tu arrives à en faire quelque chose?_ S'amusa Sacha.

_-Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai tu sais !_ S'apitoya Matsumoto.

Isshin leur annonça le programme et laissa les garçons entre les mains de Rangiku qui semblait s'en donner à cœur joie. Gin présenta les deux autres jeunes hommes qui étaient Kira Izuru et Hisagi Shûhei, les cameramans attitrés du groupe. Kira leur expliqua comment ils comptaient filmer, Claymore jouerait en play-back avec le groupe et Sacha juste en face chanterait vraiment. La blonde serait donc hors du champ des caméras et Claymore n'aurait plus qu'à suivre les mouvements de son amie. Ça leur éviterait ainsi de devoir flouté le visage de la blanche. Les deux amies étaient d'accord sur le principe, et pendant que Kira montrait à la fausse chanteuse comment marchait telle ou telle caméra Sacha alla embêter les garçons qui se faisaient maquiller et habiller par une tornade rousse.

_-Mais que vous êtes mignons tous à attendre de vous faire plâtrer la face !_

_-Te moques pas !_ Ronchonna Renji qui se faisait coiffer.

_-Moi j'ai pas besoin d'y passer donc je m'en fous._ Chantonna Sacha.

-_On s'occupera de toi après._ Contra Grimmjow qui tentait d'enfiler un tee shirt que Matsumoto lui avait ordonné de mettre.

L'idée sembla plaire aux garçons dont les yeux brillèrent d'excitation, ils décidèrent par la suite de ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Sacha qui s'énervait toute seule, les faisant beaucoup rire. Même Grimmjow riait de bon cœur, Isshin au loin fut heureux de voir que son groupe avait retrouvé une certaine harmonie. De toute façon c'était toujours comme ça avec ces gamins, un coup ils riaient un coup ils s'engueulaient, de véritable montagnes russes pour son pauvre petit cœur.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Claymore qui n'écoutait plus ce que lui racontait Kira, elle fixait quelque chose droit devant elle. Suivant son regard il tomba sur le dos toujours dénudé de Grimmjow. Un tatouage représentant un six marquait sa peau près de la hanche et une panthère mangeait son épaule gauche et sa colonne vertébrale. Voyant que l'agent la fixait Claymore détourna les yeux et posa une nouvelle question à Kira qui repartit avec enthousiasme dans ses explications. Hisagi se joignit à la conversation.

_-Comment vous allez faire pour qu'on ait l'impression que je chante? Je connais les paroles mais ne compter pas sur moi pour entendre ma voix !_ S'insurgea Claymore.

_-T'en fait pas, le son de ton micro sera éteint et celui de Sacha arrivera directement dans les amplis. Comme tu connais les paroles il suffira de mimer._ Expliqua Hisagi qui semblait être celui qui s'occupait en majorité du son.

_-En plus tu sais comment Sacha chante tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour mimer exactement la façon dont elle chante j'imagine?_ Demanda Kira.

_- Aucun problème pour ça. Tant que je suis pas obligé de chanter._ Elle haussa les épaules._ Vous connaissez les garçons depuis longtemps?_

_-J'ai été à l'école avec Renji. Puis il a tout arrêtez pour la musique et il y a environ deux ans j'ai reçu un coup de fil de sa part. Ça m'a énormément surpris, on ne s'était presque jamais parlé. Il m'a proposé un job en tant que directeur du mastering._ Raconta le brun. _Je savais qu'il faisait partie des Burning Skies mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il avait pu penser à moi pour les aider à préparer leur deuxième album et le Dvd de leur premier album._

_-Je savais que tu étais bon Hisagi fait pas le modeste. Au lycée c'est toi qui t'occupais de la chorale, des petits concerts qui se faisaient en ville. Tu as du talent._

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent vers Renji qui venait d'arriver, ses longs cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules en cascades et une chemise noir ouverte sur son torse laissait voir ses nombreux tatouages. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard de défi à Hisagi.

_-Et finalement quelques jours après avoir accepté Hisagi m'a appelé pour que je vienne travailler avec lui, j'étais en école de cinéma et nous nous connaissions depuis la primaire il a tout de suite pensé à moi quand Isshin a laisser entendre qu'il leur fallait un chef des cameramans._ Termina Kira, une lueur de profonde gratitude dans les yeux.

_-C'est incroyable toute cette histoire._ Souffla Claymore.

_-CLAYMORE !_

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant le cri de Sacha, cette dernière courrait vers elle. Dans un réflexe la française se cacha derrière Kira. Quand son amie criait comme ça, avec ce sourire de demeurée accroché aux lèvres ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

_-Pourquoi tu cries comme ça_? Fit Claymore en français.

_-C'est à ton tour de te faire maquiller et habiller._ Sourit Sacha en montrant Rangiku qui lui montra le siège libre devant elle.

_-Ah non sûrement pas. Dans tes rêves les plus fous ma petite._

_- De toute façon on ne te donne pas le choix._ Murmura une voix grave derrière elle.

Deux bras musclés la soulevèrent soudain du sol et elle reconnut le parfum de Grimmjow. Les traîtres ! Ils s'étaient mis à plusieurs pour la piéger, les enflures ! Elle se débattit mais évidemment sa force de moineau était ridicule comparée à celle du guitariste.

_-Mais lâche-moi espèce de punk dégénéré ! Je vais porter plainte, lâche moi ! Sacha je te hais, tu les as ligués contre moi !_ S'égosillait la jeune femme en français, la tête renversé sur l'épaule du bleuté._ Bande de branleurs de bas étage !_

_-J'imagine que c'est pas des compliments qu'elle balance là_. Fit Grimmjow.

_-Je ne traduirai pas, y a des petites oreilles ici._

_-Hey !_ S'exclama Hitsugaya piqué au vif alors qu'il bouclait son jean.

_-Mais qui te dit que je parlais de toi mini chou?_ Gloussa Sacha.

Tôshirô rougit, et voilà encore une fois il venait de se faire avoir en beauté par miss j'ai-la-langue-trop- pendue comme il l'appelait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il réagisse au quart de tour quand elle lui faisait une réflexion ?! C'était pas croyable!

Sacha rit puis Grimmjow posa enfin Claymore sur la chaise, elle tenta de s'enfuir mais ils avaient tous prévu, Ichigo lui tenait les poignets rivés sur la chaise. Résignée la jeune femme se laissa faire, de toute façon ils étaient tous contre elle. Matsumoto s'excitait toute seule sur son visage, pour une fois qu'elle avait une fille à maquiller et pas quatre garçons intenables !

_-Eh on est sympa quand même !_ S'indigna Renji en réglant sa basse.

_-Mais oui mon chou, vous êtes très drôle, vous me faites beaucoup rire._

_-Matsumoto bosse on a pas que ça à faire_ ! Ordonna Tôshirô.

Elle lui tira la langue et reprit son ouvrage. Isshin montra à Sacha où se placer, juste à coté d'une caméra qui serait en face de Claymore et Tôshirô puis elle s'échauffa la voix. Les quatre australiens étaient à présent penchés chacun sur leurs instruments, Grimmjow semblait chercher un accord sur sa guitare, Renji accordait sa basse, Ichigo avait apparemment perdu ses baguettes favorites et Tôshirô se battait avec son clavier pour trouver le son qui conviendrait le mieux. Sacha se retint de rire et fit quelques vocalises même si sa voix était déjà bien échauffée.

Gin se pencha près du visage de Claymore que Matsumoto finissait enfin de maquiller. La jeune femme n'aimait pas l'avoir aussi près d'elle, sa peau glaciale et son sourire sadique lui donnait des sueurs froides, non vraiment elle ne se faisait pas à son attitude de serpent.

_-Vous êtes tout à fait adorable Mlle Blaize. Une beauté comme vous ne devrait pas être cachée._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'on sache qui je suis._

_-On saura qui vous êtes un jour où l'autre._

_-Excusez-moi Monsieur Ichimaru mais j'ai encore quelques détails à voir avec vous._ Les interrompit Kira.

L'agent lui fit un sourire encore plus étendu et partit avec le petit blond. Claymore s'ébroua véritablement mal à l'aise. Vraiment trop flippant ce mec. Matsumoto qui en avait fini avec ses cheveux l'envoya se changer et quand elle revint tout le monde était fin prêt.

_-Mon dieu Matsumoto qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Claymore? Elle est superbe !_ S'exclama Sacha.

Claymore se tortilla sur place, voilà maintenant tout le monde la fixait pour la détailler. Elle tourna le visage vers le grand miroir en pied près d'elle, bon d'accord Matsumoto avait fait un travail formidable. Son visage d'habitude si blanc rayonnait et on avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient plus pulpeuses, que ses pommettes existaient vraiment, sa cicatrice à la mâchoire était à présent inexistante. Elle avait à peine souligné ses yeux de noir et pourtant on ne voyait qu'eux. Ses cheveux blancs ondulaient dans son dos, resserrés par une couronne de tresse sur les côtés.

Elle lissa son haut rouge presque transparent, large mais qui laissait voir ses formes et son soutien gorge noir, un long collier pendait à son cou, son jean brut noir soulignait ses jambes longues au bout desquelles se trouvaient des chaussures noires compensée à très haut talons. Un bout de cuir passait sur son poignet droit et une chaîne ornait tout le pourtour de sa taille, s'attachant à certains endroits sur sa ceinture.

La française s'avança maladroitement entre les fils pour se placer derrière le micro qui lui était destiné. Tôshirô se tenait un peu plus à sa gauche, derrière un clavier muni d'un micro, il lui fit un sourire rassurant. Renji était placé juste derrière le chanteur et Grimmjow derrière Claymore. La batterie d'Ichigo trônait fièrement derrière, légèrement surélevée afin qu'on puisse le voir. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis la laissa se fixer sur Sacha en face d'elle. La blonde leva ses deux pouces en l'air. Elles savaient qu'elles pouvaient le faire, Claymore savait comment sont amie bougeait, chantait et Sacha savait que Claymore serait entraînée par la musique et que tout se passerait pour le mieux.

_-Bon on essaye de faire ça en une seule prise, Claymore tu ne t'occupes pas de nous tu fixes Sacha, tu restes dans la chanson, regarde des fois les garçons mais si tu ne t'en sens pas capable reste sur Sacha. Après les gars vous savez comment ça se passe._

Ils acquiescèrent et laissèrent le temps à Kira et Hisagi de faire des derniers réglages avant de leur faire signe que tout était bon.

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à commenter,<p>

Pim's


End file.
